Stranger Situations français
by DarkAuroran
Summary: Iruka rencontre un étranger aux cheveux argentés, sexy et incroyablement manipulateur à l'aéroport. Celuici l'aide à accomplir son voyage, mais ce qu'il attend en retour entraînera Iruka dans un tout autre périple, dangereux et sensuel. KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

Hello, before you read this story I'd want to acknowledge the wonderful efforts of kuchiki.rukia2 who has gone through the time and effort to translate this story for the French KakaIru fans. Thank you Kia2 for your wonderful and very hard work! You are fabulous! DarkAuroran :)

**Voici la traduction d'une fanfic particulièrement réussie de DarkAuroran. Avec son accord, je la traduis pour les fans français de KakaIru. Parce que la langue ne doit pas être une barrière à la diffusion des belles choses **

**Stranger Situations **

**Chapitre 1 : L'étranger. **

« vous ne comprenez pas. Je dois absolument prendre ce vol. »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais ce vol est complet, » répondit l'hôtesse, sans paraître le moins du monde désolée. Plus que ça, elle semblait totalement indifférente au problème du jeune homme.

« Il y a une place libre sur le prochain vol mais… » elle le toisa de haut en bas. « C'est en première classe. »

Quelle impolitesse ! Iruka ne pensait pas avoir l'air si pauvre. Il portait un vieux jeans et un T-shirt uni, mais ils n'étaient ni sales ni déchirés. Cela se voyait-t-il tant que ça qu'il n'était pas riche ? Mais tout ça était sans importance, la seule chose qui comptait étant de prendre cet avion.

« Mademoiselle, mon vol a déjà été retardé de deux heures. Ils viennent juste d'annoncer qu'il va encore être retardé de quatre heures. Si je ne prends pas cet avion pour New York, je manquerai ma correspondance pour la Californie, » répondit Iruka, de plus en plus désespéré, son moral déjà bien entamé par le manque de sommeil et l'angoisse. « Mon petit frère a eu un grave accident de voiture, il est hospitalisé à San Fransisco en ce moment. Je dois absolument prendre cette correspondance, sinon je devrai attendre un jour entier avant le prochain vol. Je dois aller le voir ! »

Iruka était en mode panique depuis qu'il avait reçu le terrible coup de téléphone de l'Université de Californie la veille. Naruto avait décidé de participer au programme d'échange entre les universités japonaise et américaine. Les étudiants échangeaient leurs places durant un semestre, pour vivre dans un pays étranger et étudier une culture différente. L'énergique blondinet avait été accepté, et était donc parti aux USA plein d'excitation. Le petit bonus avait été quand son meilleur ami et rival, Sasuke Uchiwa, avait également été accepté dans le programme. Ils avaient travaillé dur, mais aussi pris beaucoup de bon temps avant l'accident.

Le recteur de l'Université lui avait dit que les garçons rentraient d'une soirée quand un chauffard ivre avait grillé un feu rouge et avait foncé droit sur leur voiture. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le voir arriver. Le chauffard avait enfoncé le côté de la voiture, sans toucher

directement les garçons, mais le choc avait été si fort que la petite sedan que Sasuke avait louée à leur arrivée avait fait plusieurs tonneaux pour finir au milieu d'une digue. Naruto et Sasuke avaient rapidement été repêchés, mais souffraient tous les deux de traumatismes crâniens, coupures et contusions . Heureusement, aucune fracture à déplorer, mais Naruto était inconscient quand les secours étaient arrivés, et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Le jeune héritier de la Uchiwa Shipping Inc. était auprès de lui. Iruka avait appris cela quand le recteur lui avait expliqué que Sasuke avait souhaité partager la même chambre que son ami, et qu'il demandait régulièrement aux médecins des nouvelles de l'état de Naruto. Traduction d'Iruka : Sasuke avait exigé d'être dans la même chambre que Naruto, et la situation devait être vraiment grave. Il avait immédiatement appelé les compagnies aériennes pour trouver des vols en urgence, piochant dans ses économies, qu'il avait patiemment réunies depuis plusieurs années pour ce genre de situation d'urgence. Avoir un pécule d'urgence était essentiel pour quelqu'un devant s'occuper de Naruto !

Malgré tous ses efforts et son organisation parfaite (excepté le tas de fringues qu'il avait mis en vrac dans sa valise), la situation était hors de contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas gérer les pannes d'équipement de l'avion. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire maintenant, c'était de convaincre l'hôtesse de lui donner un billet pour le prochain avion disponible. Cette même hôtesse qui visiblement ne possédait ni cœur si la moindre trace de compassion. Elle n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire, ce qu'elle montrait par son visage et son attitude entière. Elle se foutait que le petit frère d'Iruka puisse être dans le coma de l'autre côté de la terre. Elle le regarda avec un air de pur ennui, et tous ses espoirs s'évanouirent. A ses mots suivants, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il sentit ses dernières traces d'optimisme le quitter.

« Monsieur, vous bloquez la queue et je vous ai déjà dit que… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain quand une main pâle se posa nonchalamment sur le comptoir, juste à côté des deux poings serrés d'Iruka.

« Bon bon, » dit une voix douce auprès de son oreille.

Iruka tourna la tête pour voir un homme grand et mince, avec de magnifiques cheveux argentés et le plus sexy des sourires qu'il ai jamais vu. « vous et moi savons qu'on garde toujours des sièges pour les situations d'urgence, et j'ai l'impression que c'est définitivement une situation d'urgence. »

L'hôtesse d'accueil matait ostensiblement l'étranger, et Iruka pouvait difficilement la blâmer, lui qui le matait aussi. Cet homme était magnifique !

Un bras musclé vint s'enrouler autour des épaules d'Iruka, son coude posé contre son cou, et son avant bras croisé devant sa poitrine. Le jeune homme abasourdi se retrouva collé contre un large torse, tandis que l'étranger se penchait un peu plus en avant, toujours avec son sourire ravageur. La femme derrière le comptoir semblait au bord de l'hémorragie nasale.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire une faveur à ce pauvre garçon et transférer son ticket sur une place libre ? Faites votre bonne action de la journée, mmh ? »

« Euh, je…ah, » répondit la jeune femme troublée.

Iruka savait que ses joues avaient pris une teinte écarlate, mais il mettait au défi n'importe qui, homme ou femme, de rester stoïque devant ce corps parfait, et d'être capable de ne pas réagir à son chaud contact. Le femme reprit finalement assez de contenance pour réussir à aligner deux mots.

« Je pense que je dois pouvoir lui trouver une place sur ce vol ».

Les espoirs d'Iruka réapparurent, et il lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre pourtant, surtout avec ce corps pressé contre lui. La voix de velours reprit à son oreille.

« C'est vraiment gentil. Merci… » L'œil gris de l'étranger descendit tranquillement des yeux au badge fixé à l'uniforme de l'hôtesse. « Jasmine. Quel joli prénom. Une fleur magnifique et délicate. »

Au son de sa voix, on savait qu'il ne parlait pas de l'espèce florale. Elle gloussa et le regarda avec des yeux plein d'envie.

_Oooh oui_, pensa Iruka, _il va pouvoir prendre plus que l'avion s'il le veut. _

En général, Iruka n'aimait pas voir des personnes manipulées de la sorte, mais dans ce cas précis, il aurait tout sacrifié pour aller rejoindre son petit frère à l'hôpital. Dieu merci Sasuke était là bas pour garder un œil sur lui. Le jeune homme était responsable et intelligent, il saurait protéger Naruto jusqu'à l'arrivée du brun. Iruka et Naruto n'avaient pas de lien de sang, mais ils avaient fait les démarches nécessaires pour être déclarés officiellement frères. Ils étaient tous les deux orphelins et s'aimaient plus que tout. Ils étaient donc frères de cœur, et rendre cela légal avait logiquement été l'étape suivante. Ils avaient beaucoup plaisanté sur qui avait adopté l'autre, et lorsqu'ils se disputaient, l'un des deux finissait inévitablement par sortir « Oui ! En fait tu as été adopté ! ». Et cela les faisait systématiquement partir dans de grands éclats de rire. Mais que ferait-il sans son rayon de soleil qu'était Naruto ?

_Tiens bon Naruto, j'arrive bientôt !_

Il se concentra sur l'hôtesse le temps que celle-ci enregistre les données sur son ordinateur et imprime son nouveau ticket, tout en jetant des coups d'œil discrets à l'étranger argenté. Iruka réalisa avec surprise que l'homme avait laissé son bras autour de ses épaules. En fait, il était toujours collé contre le torse de l'étranger, qui s'appuyait nonchalamment sur lui. Un pouce pâle caressa sa poitrine, dans un mouvement nonchalent ; Ce pouce était juste à côté de son téton, qui avait nettement durci sans sa permission, et cette caresse quelques

messages intéressants à sa libido. En temps normal, la proximité et la manière dont ils se touchaient tous les deux l'auraient fait fuir rapidement. Cependant, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'avoir cet avion, il aurait volontiers fait un strip tease et fait le tour de l'aéroport en gloussant comme une dinde.

Le précieux ticket lui fut finalement tendu accompagné de son passeport, et Iruka eut l'impression d'avoir gagné la cagnotte du loto ! Il remercia l'hôtesse (même si elle ne le méritait pas) et s'échappa de l'étreinte de l'étranger. Il resta à côté pendant que l'étranger faisait son enregistrement. Après avoir flirté un peu, l'étranger obtint ses papiers, il s'éloigna du comptoir, en achevant l'hôtesse d'un dernier sourire ravageur. Quand il se retourna, Iruka découvrit avec surprise que l'homme avait l'œil gauche recouvert par un bandeau noir. Une vieille cicatrice dépassait du bandeau et courait le long de sa joue. Mais loin d'être hideuse, celle-ci donnait à l'homme un air à la fois sexy et dangereux. Cela expliquait pourquoi l'hôtesse avait failli défaillir…rectification, était encore en train de défaillir. Le pâle étranger haussa un sourcil en s'approchant d'Iruka. Le jeune homme à la peau dorée lui offrit son plus beau sourire de gratitude.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je n'aurai jamais eu ce ticket. J'apprécie vraiment votre aide. »

L'étranger posa un regard insistant sur Iruka. Celui-ci eut du mal à contenir le rouge qui commençait lui monter aux joues. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit d'avoir autant de charisme et de classe, c'était tout simplement injuste pour le reste des gens de la planète ! L'unique œil gris scruta Iruka de haut en bas, puis remonta vers son visage. Il s'attarda sur ses lèvres fines, la cicatrice barrant son nez, fixa les yeux chocolat et contempla les longs cheveux bruns retenus dans une queue de cheval.

Arrgh, c'était gênant, et il essaya de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions. Mais sérieusement, avait-il besoin de le dévisager comme ça ? C'était presque indécent.

Ses pensées furent brusquement coupées par la douce voix.

« mmh, pas de problème. Je voulais juste qu'elle se dépêche afin que je ne manque pas mon avion. Vous étiez vraiment têtu et elle avait raison, vous bloquiez la queue. »

Iruka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Le jour national des bâtards ?_

Luttant contre l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme préféra ne pas faire de cas de cette réflexion désobligeante.

« En tout cas, je vous remercie encore une fois ». Il était vraiment vexé de l'attitude de l'homme, mais cela lui avait permis d'être dans l'avion, et cela compensait.

Il prit sa valise, lança un sourire timide à l'étranger et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement sans se retourner. Il y eut une petite attente à la porte, les passagers de première classe étant invités à monter en premier. Iruka ne fut pas tellement surpris de voir une chevelure argentée familière passer devant l'hôtesse contrôlant les tickets. Il fut encore moins étonné quand celle-ci se mit à chercher un mouchoir.

--

Iruka se dirigea hagard jusqu'à son avion, les yeux à peine ouverts. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi épuisé de sa vie. Le vol de quatorze heures allait être un calvaire. Son siège se trouvait à l'arrière de l'avion, juste en face des toilettes. Sa voisine était une Américaine voyageant avec sa petite fille. La gamine avait été malade durant les premières heures de vol, vomissant dans un petit sac toutes les trois minutes en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa mère n'avait cessé de s'excuser auprès d'Iruka. Elle n'avait pas caché son soulagement quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'Iruka parlait couramment anglais, et qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de la situation. Le reste du voyage avait comporté un repas immangeable, suivi d'horribles odeurs provenant des toilettes, et la pauvre enfant apeurée par le vol et la peur d'être à nouveau malade. Iruka avait finalement décidé de passer le temps en apprenant à lire à la petite fille. La petite Amy travailla comme un petit soldat appliqué sur les deux livres d'histoires que sa mère, Helen, avait acheté dans l'avion sur les conseils d'Iruka. La vue de la petite arrivant à déchiffrer ses premiers mots avait été la seule satisfaction de ce vol. Même lorsque tous les autres passagers se mirent à dormir, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, l'esprit trop encombré par ses inquiétudes. Naruto allait-il bien ? S'était-il réveillé ? Il était inconscient depuis déjà deux jours, pouvait-on parler de coma ? Et s'il était vraiment dans le coma, Iruka pourrait-il le ramener au Japon ? Toutes ces questiosn tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Il passa les contrôles et récupéra sa valise. Iruka voyageait toujours léger, cela rendait les choses plus faciles. Six heures à patienter avant son prochain vol : le jeune homme commençait à envisager sérieusement de s'adosser au mur le plus proche pour dormir un peu lorsqu'une voix fluette l'appela.

« Iwuga-sensei ! »

La petite Amy et Helen s'extirpèrent de la foule pour rejoindre Iruka. Il leur offrit un sourire fatigué, en luttant pour rester debout. Cela aurait probablement effrayé la jeune demoiselle si un homme s'était écroulé de fatigue à ses pieds.

« re-bonjour Amy. Bonjour Helen. »

Helen sourit et lui serra la main chaleureusement.

« Oh Iruka, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai été contente de faire ce voyage en votre compagnie. Vous avez été tout simplement formidable ! Ses professeurs à l'école ne savaient plus quoi faire, et moi non plus. Vous devez avoir été envoyé par dieu ! »

« Oulala, » Iruka ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ces compliments. « Ce n'était vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. Tu es très intelligente Amy-chan, tu as juste besoin d'un professeur particulier plutôt que de travailler avec une classe entière. C'était vraiment un plaisir pour moi. »

Il avait toujours été conscient du fait que les adultes parlent toujours des enfants comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, et mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas faire la même chose. Il avait toujours détesté que les adultes fassent cela en sa présence quand il était enfant.

« Iwaga-sensei, je vais parler de vous à toute l'école ! Vous êtes le meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais eu. Bien meilleur que Madame Barry ! » s'exclama Amy. Puis elle se rapprocha d'Iruka pour lui chuchoter une confidence : « elle crie beaucoup et ses cheveux ressemblent à une serpillère. »

Il ne put se retenir et éclata de rire en imaginant Mme Barry, pendant qu'Helen sermonnait sa fille. S'agenouillant devant la fillette, il caressa affectueusement ses cheveux bouclés et lui dit en souriant : « merci Amy, j'avais bien besoin de rire un peu. »

Elles reprirent alors leur route, Amy se retourna pour lui faire un dernier au-revoir de la main, et elles furent bientôt hors de sa vue, avalées par la foule.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir et se laissa glisser le long de ce qu'il croyait être le mur derrière lui. Mais soudain deux bras forts le retinrent. Oh merde ! il s'était affalé sur quelqu'un.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! » s'écria-t-il, se redressant rapidement. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. »

Il fut coupé par un petit rire, et Iruka reconnut cette voix deux nano secondes avant de voir la personne qu'il avait percutée.

« C'est vous, » dit –il en se retenant de pointer son doigt sur l'homme.

L'étranger aux cheveux argents lui souriait d'une façon très bizarre son unique œil visible formant un U renversé. Il était diablement sexy.

« C'est moi. » confirma-t-il dans une voix de velours.

Iruka se rendit compte combien il était ridicule et vira au rouge écarlate. Il avait besoin de se reprendre rapidement, avant d'être encore plus embarrassé.

« Oh ! voyons, euh…Bonjour. »

Il aurait pu jurer avoir senti l'esprit de son défunt père lui asséner une grande tape derrière la tête pour avoir été aussi éloquent. C'était vraiment humiliant, il devait être vraiment plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait cru…Ce qui était inquiétant car il se sentait encore sur le point de s'évanouir. Depuis quand était-il debout ? il ne devait pas être loin de cinquante heures de stress intense sans sommeil.

L'homme le regarda de son unique œil gris clair, et Iruka se prit à fixer cette bouche fine qui semblait marquer sa désapprobation.

« Vous avez vraiment une tête à faire peur. »

Bon, Visiblement la journée des bâtards avait elle aussi bénéficié du décalage horaire. Bon à savoir.

« dur voyage ? »

Iruka sourit et laissa tomber son sac juste à côté de sa valise. Il commençait à lui faire mal à l'épaule de toute façon.

« Ca n'a aucune importance. Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant je ne veux pas paraître désobligeant mais je tombe de sommeil et ce mur me semble idéal pour faire un somme » répondit le jeune homme en pointant l'endroit où l'étranger était appuyé. C'était le coin le plus sombre de l'aéroport, et Iruka espérait qu'aucun gardien ne viendrait le déloger là.

L'étranger haussa un sourcil pâle, et Iruka se demanda si celui caché sous le bandeau noir avait suivi le mouvement. L'étranger observa le mur et hocha la tête négativement.

« Voyons, bien que ce mur aie l'air très confortable…j'ai une meilleur idée. »

Tout en parlant, l'homme se baissa pour attraper les deux bagages d'Iruka.

« Hé ! » s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat en tentant de saisir ses sacs. Mais son poignet fut arrêté par une poigne ferme, et il se retrouva entraîné vers la sortie. Dans un coin de sa tête, Iruka nota que l'étranger n'avait lui-même aucun bagage.

« Allez en route, » reprit la voix suave, mais le plus petit des deux refusa de bouger et tenta de se libérer de la poigne de fer de l'autre. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, mais il lui était simplement impossible de se sauver.

Le petit rire doux résonna à nouveau, et il fut tiré en avant à nouveau. L'étranger ne daignait même pas le regarder, et Iruka hésita un instant à le frapper au risque d'ameuter les gardes de la sécurité. Mais l'homme reprit la parole.

« J'ai une chambre réservée dans l'un des motels de l'aéroport, et notre avion ne décolle pas avant quatre heures. Vous semblez avoir besoin d'un bon petit somme. »

Iruka tira encore une fois son bras, commençant à se sentir plus effrayé qu'en colère. Cet homme était visiblement instable psychologiquement, et vu la vitesse avec laquelle il avait attrapé le bras du jeune homme, extrêmement rapide également. Iruka commençait à croire qu'il était en réel danger avec cet homme. La meilleure chose à faire avec les dingues, c'est de leur parler calmement, tout en essayant de leur échapper discrètement. Et ensuite se mettre à courir comme un dératé !

Utilisant sa plus persuasive voix de professeur, il s'adressa à l'étranger de manière à contrôler la situation sans violence.

« Monsieur, arrêtons-nous un moment pour discuter. Vous avez été charmant avec moi et je ne connais même pas votre nom. »

Comme Iruka l'espérait, l'homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Dieu merci il lâcha par la même occasion son poignet, mais garda ses bagages. Ok, on a déjà fait la moitié du chemin. C'était le moment d'une rapide petite discussion, avant de se sortir de ce pétrin. Mais l'homme parla le premier.

« Quand on demande son nom à quelqu'un, la bienséance veut que l'on donne le sien en premier, Iruka. »

« Et bien…hé ! » Iruka était abasourdi et encore un peu plus effrayé qu'avant. « omment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

L'étranger sourit (bougrement sexy).

« Je l'ai lu sur votre ticket quand je vous ai parlé au comptoir. Umino Iruka. C'est un nom peu courant, mais vous semblez être un homme hors du commun également. »

Il se sentit de nouveau observé sous toutes les coutures, mal à l'aise devant ce regard inquisiteur.

« Oh, euh…pas vraiment. Banal et ennuyeux je le crains. Rien de particulier chez moi. Rien qui vaille la peine que vous perdiez votre temps. Et ces sacs sont lourds. Pourquoi ne pas me les rendre hein ? Ce n'est pas normal que vous portiez mes bagages alors qu'ils sont si lourds. »

Il tendit une main vers sa valise, mais celle-ci fut gentiment saisie par une main pâle et élégante.

« Je » reprit le plus grand en serrant la main du jeune homme « suis Kakashi. Et vos bagages ne sont pas lourds du tout. »

Sa main fut libérée soudainement et Iruka dut placer une main sur la poitrine du nouvellement nommé Kakashi pour se rééquilibrer.

Dingue ou pas, l'attitude de l'homme n'était pas tolérable, et il allait bientôt avoir droit à la volée d'insultes spéciale Umino. Des yeux colériques et fatigués croisèrent un œil brumeux, et les orbes chocolat prirent alors conscience de la proximité du magnifique visage. Ces lèvres étaient tellement proches que lorsque Kakashi parla, son souffle effleura la cicatrice barrant le nez hâlé du jeune homme. Attendez, ces lèvres bougeaient.

_Oh merde, il a dit quelque chose et je n'ai pas écouté. _

« Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? » marmonna le jeune professeur.

Le bel étranger se mit à rire de nouveau, rapprochant son visage encore plus près. Iruka ne pouvait plus respirer. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de malsain dans l'air de ce pays.

« Je disais qu'il y encore plusieurs heures avant notre prochain vol, et vous semblez exténué. J'ai connu cette situation auparavant, et j'aurais tué pour une bonne douche, des vêtements propres et un lit bien moelleux. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures. C'est pour moi une opportunité d'offrir un peu de confort à une gentille personne. J'ai vraiment envie de vous aider, et vous seriez bien aimable de me laisser accomplir ma bonne action du jour. » L'homme n'avait toujours pas relâché sa main, en profitant pour caresser la peau sensible du poignet du jeune homme avec son pouce. « Donc, vous allez me laisser vous aider ? »

Iruka ne réalisa qu'il avait acquiescé qu'après avoir été gratifié d'un nouveau sourire charmeur, et entraîné un peu plus vers la sortie. Cette voix était définitivement dangereuse. Elle aurait été capable de faire fondre la glace, voire les sous vêtements de n'importe quelle fille. Le jeune homme fut installé dans un taxi, et l'homme se glissa à ses côtés, pendant que le chauffeur mettait les bagages dans le coffre.

_Mais bon dieu, comment tout cela est-il arrivé ? J'étais censé demander à ce mec de me laisser, et finalement je me retrouve à partir avec lui !_

Un éclair d'ennui marqua son visage fatigué, et il regarda l'homme d'un air grincheux.

« Vous êtes vraiment un manipulateur. »

Le magnifique visage ne parut pas choqué par la remarque. Il offrit juste son drôle de sourire et tapota le genou du jeune homme. Bâtard.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes, le motel se trouvant juste à la sortie de l'aéroport. Les deux hommes descendirent et disposèrent rapidement de leur chambre. Kakashi porta les deux sacs d'Iruka, tandis que le chauffeur se chargeait d'une grosse malle noire. Elle devait être à Kakashi. Quelque part dans son esprit embrumé, Il pensa que cette malla avait due être transportée par un groom jusqu'au taxi pendant que Kakashi s'occupait de ses propres bagages à lui. Pour utiliser une des phrases favorites de Naruto, c'était trop ennuyeux pour y réfléchir maintenant. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, L'homme déposa les sacs et poussa Iruka directement dans la petite salle de bain, juste à côté de

l'entrée. Iruka ne protesta pas, il était trop fatigué. Il se résigna à son sort, bien décidé à profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Après s'être déshabillé, il se glissa rapidement sous le jet de la douche brûlante. Cela lui fit vraiment du bien. Il laissa l'eau ruisseler le long de sa peau couleur de miel, son front appuyé contre l'un des murs frais de la douche. Le professeur sursauta lorsque ses genoux touchèrent le sol de la douche. Il se força à se redresser et finit de se laver. En écartant le rideau, il découvrit le T-shirt et le boxer propres qu'il avait rangés dans son petit sac. Il n'avait même pas entendu l'homme entrer dans la pièce. C'était un peu perturbant. Il s'essuya, s'habilla rapidement et quitta la salle de bains. L'étranger n'était pas dans la pièce mais sa malle était toujours là. Elle était posée sur le lit. L'unique lit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Son esprit fatigué commença à analyser la situation, puis décida de ne pas y penser. Kakashi n'était pas là pour le moment, et un lit même unique est très attirant quand on est crevé. Iruka pourrait toujours se réveiller quand il reviendrait, et lui céder le lit. Le sol et les murs semblaient assez confortables eux aussi après tout. S'écroulant sous les couvertures, il ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir.

--

« Iruka. Iruka, réveillez-vous. »

L'homme groggy grogna et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Un rire doux s'éleva et son épuale fut gentimment secouée.

« Vous allez manquer votre avion si vous ne vous levez pas. »

Réaction immédiate. Iruka releva le nez, et jeta un œil à l'homme maintenant familier couché près de lui. Kakashi, il s'appelait Kakashi, et il était dans une chambre d'hôtel à côté de l'aéroport, en route pour rejoindre Naruto en Californie. Il était actuellement à New York et devait absolument prendre cet avion. Ses yeux clignèrent dans un réflexe pour tenter d'évacuer les traces de sommeil encore présentes.

« Heu, quelle heures est-il ? Combien de temps avant le vol ? » marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Il est seize heures, et il reste environ deux heures. »

« Hein ? » Iruka s'assit et regarda l'homme confus. « Seize heures ? Mais cela veut dire qu'on a manqué l'avion. Pourquoi vous dites qu'il nous reste deux heures ? L'enregistrement se terminait à quinze heures trente. Oh merde ! Naruto ! »

Il sauta hors du lit et commença à rassembler ses affaires, mais il fut retenu par le poignet et rejeté sur le lit avec facilité. Jetant un regard coléreux à l'étranger, Iruka se rassit les poings serrés. Dingue comme cet homme était rapide !

« Mais pour qui vous vous prenez bon dieu ? Je dois être dans le prochain avion ! »

Il tenta de se lever de nouveau, mais une main sensuelle se posa sur son épaule. L'homme aux cheveux argentés le regarda avec ennui, sans paraître perturbé par la colère du professeur.

« Calmez-vous. Il y a eu… »

« Me calmer ? Me calmer ?? Mon frère est à l'hôpital et on vient de manquer l'avion ! »

« en fait ce n'est pas… »

Iruka chassa la main de l'homme et se releva, pour être immédiatement repoussé en arrière avec force. Il était furieux. L'homme n'avait pas arrêté de passer de la gentillesse extrême à la méchanceté gratuite depuis leur rencontre, et apparemment c'est cette dernière qui l'emportait en ce moment.

« Dégagez de là. » gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Kakashi poussa juste un soupir, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Allez-vous m'écouter juste une minute ? J'essaye de vous dire quelque chose d'important. Vous réagissez vraiment au quart de tour, » répondit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Le professeur était livide. Cet homme était vraiment un bâtard. Réagir au quart de tour, hein ? Il pensait justement que c'était tout à fait approprié à la situation actuelle.

Il prit sa respiration, prêt à se battre contre l'homme si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

« Je vous ai dit de dégager, espèce de bâ… »

Deux lèvres pâles vinrent de poser contre les siennes, le réduisant au silence. Iruka émit cri outragé et repoussa les larges épaules devant lui. Celles –ci ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, pire encore il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, les deux poignets maintenus avec force au-dessus de sa tête. Iruka grogna de colère et arma son genou pour lancer un coup fatal. Celui-ci fit mouche, mais n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Kakashi resserra son étreinte et emprisonna les jambes du jeune homme entre les siennes.

Iruka était complètement bloqué sous l'homme plus lourd que lui, et leurs lèvres étaient toujours soudées. Le baiser était agressif et dominateur. Les lèvres pâles et fines forcèrent les lèvres hâlées à la soumission. Malgré cela, Iruka continua de gigoter pour tenter de se libérer. Cet homme était fou. Il était dingue et complètement à côté de la plaque. Il était…vraiment doué pour les baisers. Le timide jeune homme avait toujours été excité par ce genre de domination, et Kakashi était vraiment sexy et talentueux dans ce domaine. Oh merde ! c'était lui qui venait de soupirer de plaisir comme ça,

Alors que le soupir s'échappait du jeune homme, Kakashi cessa l'agressive domination pour se faire plus doux et câlin. Il pencha son visage d'ange pour avoir meilleur accès aux lèvres

dorées, les caressant dans un mouvement divin de ses propres lèvres. Des dents taquinèrent la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme, et une langue chaude s'aventura léchante et caressante. Les mains qui tenaient ses deux poignets lâchèrent prise pour venir caresser quelques points sensibles sur le corps du jeune professeur. La langue de Kakashi commença à se glisser à l'intérieur de la bouche d'Iruka. Celui- ci faillit succomber, mais réussit à tourner la tête au dernier moment. L'homme pâle ne fut pas perturbé pour autant, et continua à chatouiller, lécher et sucer. L'esprit d'Iruka était embrouillé et il n' avait plus assez d'oxygène pour remplir ses poumons. C'est alors que Kakashi glissa ses lèvres de sa bouche à sa gorge cannelle.

« Ai-je votre attention maintenant ? » demanda la voix sensuelle, ses lèvres poursuivant leur exploration.

Iruka, hâletant, ne répondit pas. L'étranger décida donc de poursuivre.

« Ce que j'essayais de vous dire, c'est que notre vol a été annulé. Tous les vols ont été annulés car quelqu'un a hacké le système informatique de l'aéroport. »

Les yeux chocolats s'agrandirent et Iruka fut sur le point de répondre, quand Kakashi mordit doucement son cou. A la place de mots, ce fut un cri de pur plaisir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et les caresses linguales qui suivirent le firent repartir dans un état proche de la transe.

« J'ai arrangé un autre vol pour nous sur un petit aéroport annexe, et une voiture nous attend dehors pour nous y emmener, » continua la voix grave, « alors, préférez-vous aller à l'aéroport et attendre le prochain avion, qui ne décollera probablement que demain, ou bien venir avec moi pour un avion qui décolle dans deux heures ? »

Hâletant, Iruka réalisa qu'il était encore une fois manipulé, mais il n'avait pas de meilleure solution. Un voyage en bus prendrait trop de temps, les taxis étaient hors de prix, et il ne pouvait pas louer une voiture (après tout les américains étaient tous cinglés et roulaient à droite).

Kakashi suça encore une fois son cou et remonta vers le lobe de son oreille. Entre deux soupirs, Iruka réussit à acquiescer.

« Je viens avec vous. »

« Excellent, » fut le mot qui résonna à son oreille, juste avant que sa bouche ne soit avidement réclamée ;

Kakashi tenta à nouveau de pénétrer dans la bouche du jeune homme, mais l'accès lui fut encore refusé. Frustré, il rompit le baiser tout en se collant un peu plus au jeune homme sous lui. Leurs érections respectives se frôlèrent à travers les vêtements.

« Ahh ! » Iruka ne put empêcher le cri de sortir de sa gorge.

Au bout du compte, Kakashi obtint sa récompense. Plongeant sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, il laissa échapper un murmure de satisfaction et commença à explorer la chaude caverne. Les langues se caressèrent comme dans une dance de séduction, alors que leurs lèvres n'en finissaient plus de se rejoindre. Leurs bassins suivaient la même cadence, et les soupirs de plaisir d'Iruka furent joyeusement avalés par leur instigateur.

C'était trop rapide, tout simplement trop. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, il n'était même pas 100 pour 100 sûr qu'il était réellement attiré par les hommes avant sa rencontre avec l'étranger. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme. C'était juste trop. Le professeur rompit le baiser et tourna la tête.

« Stop, »haleta-t-il, « s'il vous plait arrêtez. »

L'homme le regarda et son unique œil visible s'arrondit. Et cette merveilleuse bouche recommença à mordiller sa peau tannée.

« Arrêter quoi, Iruka ? » murmura la voix presque érotique, entraînant au passage des frissons le long de sa colonne. « Arrêter de t'embrasser ? De te toucher ? De te faire du bien ? »

Ses hanches recommencèrent leur mouvement, stimulant leurs membres à nouveau.

« Ahhh !! S'il vous plait ! » Iruka n'était plus capable de dire s'il demandait à être laissé, ou bien à être pris sur le champ par l'étranger.

Non, c'en était trop, et il savait qu'il le regretterait plus tard. Même si cela devait vraiment être merveilleux. Il devait arrêter ce petit jeu tout de suite. Sa priorité était Naruto. Il regarda l'autre homme l'esprit plus clair.

« Kakashi, s'il vous plait arrêtez. Laissez moi me lever. »

Si seulement sa voix n'avait pas eu l'air si désireuse. Cependant Kakashi s'arrêta. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le jeune homme et ses lèvres capturèrent une dernière fois les lèvres du professeur. Les yeux d'Iruka se mirent à briller d'émotion. Pour sûr il y avait de l'attraction, mais également de l'incertitude, de l'impatience et de l'angoisse dans sa tête. Trop de sentiments en même temps. Mais heureusement l'homme au dessus de lui décida de lâcher prise.

« Pour l'instant » dit-il avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions futures.

Un dernier baiser brûlant vint caresser délicieusement ses lèvres avant que ses poignets ne soient libérés et que le poids sur lui disparaisse. Assis à la tête du lit, il suivit du regard l'homme qui marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et jeta un œil derrière le rideau. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de reprendre leurs esprits, et Iruka était heeureux que l'attention de kakashi soit détournée ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Après quelques minutes, Kakashi attrapa sa malle et la valise d'Iruka.

« La voiture est en bas et l'aéroport est à une heure de route d'ici. Allons-y . »

« Je peux porter ma valise, » proposa timidement Iruka.

Kakashi lui lança un sourire, « Nan, je la prends. »

Il avait visiblement repris son mode « gentil garçon ». Cette personnalité changeante était fatiguante, et l'assurance du retour au mode « monsieur bâtard » d'ici peu pas très réconfortante.

--

Le voyage en voiture fut silencieux. Une belle Bentley métallisée les attendait en bas de l'hôtel, le chauffeur en uniforme leur tenant la porte et s'occupant des bagages. Iruka garda son visage tourné vers la vitre durant le trajet. Il pouvait sentir le regard intense de Kakashi posé sur lui, mais il se retint de le regarder lui-même, de peur de provoquer quelque réaction de la part de l'homme. Les alentours de New York étaient intéressants à voir. A la fois très différent du Japon, mais aussi similaire par certains points (toutes les grandes villes du monde se ressemblent un peu après tout). Ils bifurquèrent en direction du petit aéroport. Mais au lieu de prendre la direction du parking menant au hall d'enregistrement, ils passèrent par une autre entrée pour entrer directement sur le tarmac, au milieu des voiturettes à bagages. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés à aucun point de contrôle comme les autres voitures. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal là dedans et Iruka commençait à devenir nerveux.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Kakashi était toujours en train de le fixer, et semblait très amusé de la montée de stress palpable du jeune homme.

« Quel âge as-tu ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Heu, quel est le rapport ? »

« Absolument rien. Simple curiosité. Je dirais que tu as dans les vingt ans, mais tu agis de façon beaucoup plus mature. Si je devais dire un âge, je parierais sur vingt cinq ans. J'ai raison ? »

Le professeur prit une ample inspiration, et décida d'agir comme s'il avait affaire à un gamin curieux et effronté.

« Vous répondez d'abord à ma question, et après je vous réponds. »

« Ca me va », répondit l'homme aux cheveux argent dans un sourire malicieux, et Iruka sut qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la réponse. « Nous allons prendre notre avion. A ton tour. »

Maintenant il était vraiment énervé.

« Je sais qu'on va prendre l'avion. Pourquoi on ne s'est pas arrêté au terminal pour s'enregistrer comme les autres ? »

Kakashi se mit à rire. « Héhé, j'ai déjà répondu à ta question, maintenant tu dois répondre à la mienne. Ensuite je répondrai à la tienne, et ainsi de suite. »

Oui, cet homme était vraiment exaspérant. Mais il pouvait apparemment emmener Iruka en Californie rapidement, donc il acceptait de jouer le jeu. Naruto était sa seule priorité, et pour ça il était prêt à endurer un étrange et entreprenant étranger.

« J'ai vingt quatre ans » répondit-il d'un ton franc.

« Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres » murmura l'homme.

« Quoi ?, » reprit Iruka confus.

L'homme lui offrit un sourire charmeur. « Non, c'est à moi de poser une question. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas répondu correctement à la mienne ! » il sentit la frustration monter.

L'homme continua de sourire. « Si je l'ai fait. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi on ne s'enregistrait pas comme les autres. Je t'ai répondu. En fait j'ai répondu à ta deuxième question, donc j'ai le droit de t'en poser deux. Alors, comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice ? » reprit-il en traçant la cicatrice qui barrait le nez d'Iruka de son doigt.

Iruka décida qu'il pouvait lui aussi jouer l'énigmatique.

« par un couteau. Suivante. »

« Non, non. Je t'ai demandé comment tu as eu cette cicatrice, pas l'objet qui l'a fait. Tu dois répondre correctement. »

Iruka était fâché maintenant.

« Je ne répond pas à cette question. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez répondu au miennes de toute façon. » Il se résigna à attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. Quelle grosse erreur que de s'être retrouvé avec ce type. Il aurait dû le cogner et fuir dès la première fois qu'il avait entendu sa voix. En même temps, s'il avait fait ça, il serait toujours à Tokyo en ce moment.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement dans un des hangars. A l'intérieur se trouvait un jet flanqué d'un escalier roulant, au pied duquel attendait une jeune hôtesse.

_Ce n'est pas possible !_ pensa désespérément le professeur. _C'est pas vrai ! Des trucs comme ça n'arrivent pas dans la vie réelle._

Il tourna vers Kakashi ses grands yeux chocolat.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Vous êtes malade Kakashi ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de prendre un avion privé ! Je suis enseignant dans un orphelinat ! »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil face au jeune homme stressé.

« Vraiment, tu es enseignant ? Cela explique la gosse de l'avion. Dis moi en plus. »

Iruka fit violemment retomber sa main sur le siège et fixa l'homme furieusement.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, » il commençait à paniquer. « Je ne peux pas me payer ça. Mais à quoi pensiez-vous ? Si vous êtes riche, vous devriez savoir que tout le monde ne l'est pas. »

« As-tu déjà loué un avion privé ? » répondit l'homme sur un ton laconique.

_Mais jusqu'où cet homme peut-il aller ? _se demanda Iruka.

« Bien sûr que non. Je viens de vous dire… »

« Donc comment peux-tu savoir que tu ne peut pas te l'offrir ? »l'interrompit Kakashi.

La voiture s'arrêta et le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte, Iruka était sur le point de perdre patience.

« D'accord, et combien cela va-t-il me coûter alors ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

L'attitude nonchalante de Kakashi augmenta d'un cran alors qu'il souriait. Iruka se sentait vraiment comme un lapin pris en pleins phares.

« Pas un centime. »

_Hein, oh !_

Les alarmes qui sonnaient dans sa tête depuis un moment atteignirent le niveau « cours pour sauver ta peau ! »

« Bon… » Il regarda l'homme avec des yeux effrayés. « Que voulez-vous ? »

Le sourire s'accentua.

« Deux choses. Premièrement, tu répondras à toutes mes questions durant le vol, et deuxièmement…Tu m'embrasseras avant la fin du vol. »

Il savait qu'il le fixait. Il savait également que sa bouche était fort probablement grande ouverte, dans la meilleure personnification de l'abruti. Iruka avait entendu dire que les riches étaient excentriques, mais ce gars était-il bien réel ?

« Tu ferais bien de te décider rapidement. Ils sont prêts à partir et nous sommes en train de perdre un précieux temps il me semble. »

Iruka considéra ses options rapidement. S'il acceptait de passer quelques heures en vol avec ce salopard incroyablement sexy avec un rapide baiser en prime (rien à voir avec l'incident de l'hôtel), il pourrait arriver auprès de Naruto le plus rapidement possible.

« Ok, » accepta-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'œil gris montra sa satisfaction.

« Allons-y alors. »

--

**Je transmettrai la traduction de vos reviews à l'auteur de cette magnifique fanfic…alors n'hésitez pas à lui faire tous les compliments qu'elle mérite. **


	2. Chapter 2

**cette histoire (et ce message) ont été traduits pour vous, fans français de KakaIru, par kuchiki.rukia2!Elle a gentiment offert de longues heures de travail parce qu'elle voulait partager avec vous une histoire qu'elle a aimée. Merci Kia2, tu es formidable. DarkAuroran  
**

**Stranger Situations**

**Chapitre 2 : dans les cieux.**

« puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire avant le décollage, Monsieur ? »

Iruka leva la tête vers la jeune et attirante hôtesse. Elle lui avait poliment donné son nom, Ino, avant de conduire les deux hommes à l'intérieur de l'avion et les installer confortablement. Et confortablement était le mot ! Iruka était resté sans voix un moment, ébloui par le luxe de l'avion, la situation lui semblait presque irréelle. L'avion était tout simplement incroyable. Il pensa qu'il n'était jamais entré dans un endroit aussi luxueux auparavant. Deux larges fauteuils en cuir couleur crème se faisaient face, séparés par une petite table en acajou. La table avait des rebords dorés, et sur sa surface lisse était imprimé un étrange symbole représentant une feuille stylisée, en or.

De l'autre côté de l'avion trônait un large canapé trois places, de la même couleur que les fauteuils. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis bleu, et toutes les finitions de l'avion étaient elles aussi en acajou. Cela conférait à l'avion une atmosphère d'extravagance, mais également de sérénité. De nombreux autres signes ostentatoires de richesse étaient visibles, de l'immense télé écran plat aux petits porte-gobelets dorés. Le symbole de feuille spiralée était présent un peu partout, et semblait être l'unique élément décoratif de l'avion. Iruka supposa que cela devait être le symbole de l'entreprise qui avait construit l'avion.

Alors qu'Iruka était tout simplement abasourdi par tout ce luxe et restait immobile dans son fauteuil, qui pouvait d'ailleurs pivoter pour lui permettre de s'asseoir et de se lever facilement, Kakashi semblait lui complètement blasé. Il s'avança, fit tourner son fauteuil et s'affala dans les coussins moelleux, comme dans un vieux fauteuil de salon. Il semblait totalement à l'aise dans tout ce luxe et le professeur aux cheveux bruns dut admettre que Kakashi se mariait très bien avec le décor.

Iruka prit un moment jauger l'homme assis en face de lui, comme il venait de le faire pour l'intérieur de l'avion. Sa chemise noire et son jeans bleu foncé étaient tous les deux neufs, impeccablement coupés, à se demander si le jeans n'avait même pas été fait sur mesure. Ses chaussures étaient en cuir, et une montre en argent autour du poignet pâle de l'homme dépassait discrètement de la chemise noire. Iruka ne pouvait voir le modèle de la montre, mais elle devait être très chère. La seule chose étrange était le bandeau noir couvrant son œil gauche, mais il se mariait très bien avec le reste. De plus, Kakashi laissait émaner une sorte d'indifférence, et il aurait été tout aussi irrésistible dans un vieux T-shirt et un jogging usé.

De l'autre côté, Iruka ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt gris (ni râpé ni taché, mais pas neuf non plus) et un vieux jeans délavé. Cela lui donnait l'impression de faire tache dans le décor. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans toute cette opulence. Il avait toujours vécu une vie simple. Et il n'avait jamais eu peur de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil à lui !

L'un dans l'autre, Iruka était intimidé et ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Une chose était sure. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'abîmer la moindre petite chose de cet intérieur. La moindre petite tache de nourriture ou de boisson lui couterait probablement une fortune en frais de nettoyage. Le professeur tournait un peu à la paranoia, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Il s'apprêtait à refuser poliment le verre proposé lorsqu'une autre voix parla pour lui.

« Deux wiskies s'il vous plait . »

Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux argentés d'un air irrité et s'apprêta à dire qu'il n'en voulait pas, mais il fut de nouveau coupé.

« Mettez en un double d'ailleurs » ajouta Kakashi dans un sourire narquois.

« Oui Monsieur. » Ino acquiesça poliment, sa queue de cheval suivant le mouvement, avant de se diriger vers la petite cuisine à l'avant de l'avion.

« Ah, Mademoiselle, je n'en prendrai pas » lança Iruka mais l'hôtesse n'en tint pas compte, et Iruka supposa que Kakashi étant le client qui payait, c'est donc de lui qu'elle prendrait les ordres pendant tout le vol.

Il regarda l'homme et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Je n'ai vraiment besoin de rien. »

L'étrange sourire accompagné du fameux œil incurvé refit son apparition, et Iruka ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de le trouver à nouveau attirant.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurai besoin d'un remontant, vu les conditions que tu as accepté pour pouvoir prendre cet avion. L'alcool facilite les choses comme on dit » répondit la douce voix.

Iruka regarda ailleurs, sentant ses joues rougir. Maudit bâtard manipulateur. Il avait accepté de répondre à toutes ses questions et d'embrasser l'homme riche et cinglé avant la fin du vol. Iruka pensa à ce qui l'attendait et décida qu'un verre d'alcool était clairement ce qui lui fallait pour se préparer. Cela allait être particulièrement humiliant et invasif.

Cela va me permettre de rejoindre Naruto, pensa-t-il.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son petit frère, parce qu'il était sa seule famille. Il avait cependant besoin d'une petite courtoisie de la part de l'homme. Résolu à subir son premier interrogatoire en règle, il se força à contenir la rougeur de son visage et fixa l'œil gris de son interlocuteur.

« J'ai une requête, » commença-t-il.

Le seul signe l'incitant à continuer fut un petit signe de la tête de la part de l'autre homme.

« Pas de questions pendant le décollage et l'atterrissage, »

Le visage aux cheveux argentés se pencha interrogatif, « pourquoi donc ? »

Iruka émit un timide sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Ca me rend juste nerveux, et je serai incapable de me concentrer sur ce que vous allez me demander de toute façon, donc vraiment vous allez parler pour rien. »

Kakashi acquiesça et sourit avec courtoisie.

« Accordé. »

Iruka reconnaissant lui retourna son sourire, et supposa qu'il avait eu affaire à monsieur-sympathique, ce qui laissait augurer que l'interrogatoire durant le vol serait probablement mené par Monsieur-bâtard. Quelle belle journée !

Un verre en cristal contenant trois gros glaçons et une bonne quantité d'un liquide ambré fut déposé devant lui sur un sous-verre. Il remercia la jeune hôtesse et regarda Kakashi qui avait saisi son verre et le maintenait en l'air. Iruka reconnut l'invitation à porter un toast et attrapa son verre pour y répondre. C'était juste pour être poli après tout.

Les fines et pâles lèvres formèrent un sourire franc et l'œil gris se mit à briller d'amusement alors qu'il se fixait sur le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat.

« A un vol…révélateur, » murmura la douce voix.

_A la réapparition de Monsieur-bâtard_, pensa Iruka, laissant ses yeux exprimer pour lui toute l'ironie de la situation.

Les deux hommes entrechoquèrent doucement leurs verres et burent une gorgée. Oh c'était délicieux. Doux et puissant à la fois, avec cette petite chaleur coulant au fond de sa gorge pour le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Fabuleux.

« C'est très bon, » complimenta Iruka.

« Heureux que tu aimes, » répondit poliment Kakashi.

Iruka prit une autre petite gorgée et décida de poser lui-même quelques questions avant de subir son propre interrogatoire. Il n'était pas de nature curieuse, mais certaines questions trottaient dans sa tête depuis un moment, comme cet œil caché par exemple. Comment Kakashi l'avait-il perdu ? Quel était son nom de famille ? Il s'était présenté à l'aéroport en ne donnant que son prénom, et Iruka avait été trop fatigué et surpris pour chercher plus loin. Cela semblait être une bonne question pour commencer.

« Hé Kakashi, quel est votre nom de famille ? »

Il y eut un court silence et Iruka eut la nette impression que l'autre homme envisageait de lui mentir. Bien, il préférait encore ne pas avoir de réponse plutôt que l'homme lui mente.

« vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire si vous ne voulez pas, » reprit-il gentiment.

Bien sûr l'homme était riche. Peut-être était-il inquiet qu'Iruka reconnaisse son nom de famille et lui demande de l'argent ou autre chose. Ou bien qu'il parle aux médias et leur vende son histoire. C'était évident qu'il était pauvre, et les gens sont capables de faire beaucoup de choses pour de l'argent.

« Hatake, » répondit la voix profonde, tirant Iruka de ses pensées. « Hatake Kakashi. »

Le ton qu'employa Kakashi donna l'impression à Iruka qu'il était censé réagir à ce nom, mais Hatake ne lui disait vraiment rien. C'était sans doute une bonne chose, et cela donnerait un peu d'aise à l'étranger.

« J'aime bien ça, » reprit il en souriant. « Nous avons tous les deux des noms peu communs. »

L'attitude de Kakashi ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion particulière, mais Iruka sembla percevoir dans son œil gris une lueur de soulagement. Ino réapparut pour leur demander d'attacher leurs ceintures car l'avion allait décoller. Kakashi observa le jeune homme avec intérêt alors que l'avion s'engageait sur la piste, et Iruka attrapa son verre pour prendre une grande lampée de whisky.

La peau cannelle semblait devenir de plus en plus pâle, et des doigts nerveux serraient compulsivement le verre. L'avion gagna de la vitesse et Iruka sut que le décollage n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Forçant ses poumons à fonctionner en prenant de longues et profondes inspirations, il tressaillit au moment où les roues quittèrent le tarmac, et son cœur s'accéléra à mesure que l'avion prenait de l'altitude. Le professeur frémit lorsque l'avion émis l'habituel petit tangage du décollage. Bien que ce moment le rende systématiquement anxieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par le hublot avec une fascination morbide, alors que le sol s'éloignait et qu'il se retrouvait catapulté dans le grand vide du ciel. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas une tendance masochiste. L'avion atteignit finalement sa hauteur de croisière et il put respirer normalement à nouveau. Il était toujours très pâle, mais son cerveau semblait avoir repris le contrôle. Reprenant une gorgée de whisky et appréciant la brûlure relaxante au creux de son estomac, il se tourna vers l'homme en face de lui.

« Bon, je suis prêt. »

L'homme plus âgé lui sourit gentiment. C'était un sourire franc et magnifique, beaucoup plus que tous ceux qu'il lui avait adressés jusqu'à présent, car celui-ci semblait authentique. Les coins de ses lèvres pâles se relevèrent doucement et son œil gris se plissa adorablement. C'était vraiment le genre de sourire à vous couper le souffle.

« C'est bon, Iruka, »répondit doucement Kakashi. « On va attendre un petit peu. Veux-tu un peu d'eau ou autre chose ? »

Iruka était sans voix. Le bâtard manipulateur pouvait être gentil et compatissant ? C'était nouveau ça… ou bien c'était juste une nouvelle forme de manipulation. Suspicieux, il se mit à examiner l'homme, mais ne sentit rien d'autre que de la considération et de la bienveillance irradier autour de l'homme. Un petit rire brisa le silence.

« Ne sois pas si paranoïaque. Tu es encore pâle et tout tremblant. Je veux juste attendre que tu sois à l'aise. »

Bien, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

« Oh..heu…merci. Mais je vais bien, merci. »

Ino choisit ce moment précis pour réapparaître et leur demander s'ils désiraient quelque chose.

« Non merci, » répondit Iruka.

« Un deuxième tour, s'il vous plait », demanda Kakashi en montrant son verre vide.

Le professeur s'apprêtait à lever son propre verre pour montrer qu'il était encore plein, mais fut réellement surpris car il constata qu'il avait déjà fini tout son whisky. Seuls les glaçons en train de fondre cliquetaient au fond de son verre en cristal.

« Ca alors ! » marmonna-t-il.

Kakashi éclata de rire devant l'expression incrédule du jeune homme. Celui-ci rougit violemment, à la fois parce qu'il était la source de et amusement, mais aussi car ce rire était délicieusement sexy.

Grattant sa nuque honteusement, il émit lui aussi un petit rire gêné.

« Je pense que j'ai du perdre la notion des choses pendant le décollage, » murmura-t-il dans un petit rire.

« Je pense que c'est ça, » acquiesça Kakashi. « Tu as peur de l'avion ? »

« Non, » répondit sérieusement Iruka avant de sourire à nouveau. « C'est juste le décollage et l'atterrissage qui me rendent nerveux. Une fois en l'air, ça va. »

« Je vois. »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, et Iruka fit de même. Le vol était long, autant prendre ses aises. Ino leur ramena des verres pleins et ramassa les précédents. Il remarqua qu'il avait un simple whisky cette fois, mais il aurait été irresponsable d'en consommer plus malgré la qualité du breuvage.

« Je ne devrais pas boire celui-là, » se marmonna-t-il à lui-même en contemplant le beau liquide ambré.

« Ah bon ? »

Iruka fronça le nez devant son verre et éclaira la voix interrogatrice.

« Je ne me rappelle pas quand j'ai mangé pour la dernière fois, et l'autre verre me monte déjà à la tête, » avoua-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas mangé sur le précédent vol ? »

Iruka secoua la tête négativement et émit un petit rire, « J'aurais bien voulu s'ils avaient servi quelque chose de mangeable. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez eu en première classe, mais nous avons eu droit à de la semelle de chaussure reconstituée. »

« très appétissant en effet, » reprit Kakashi en riant.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés saisit son verre et le leva pour proposer un toast comme pour le premier verre. Iruka se demanda s'ils allaient faire ça à chaque verre, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne boirait plus d'alcool après ce verre ci. Il attrapa donc son verre. Il fallait bien être poli, c'était l'avion du dingue après tout. Cependant Kakashi ne dit rien cette fois, il fit juste tinter son verre contre celui d'Iruka et but une gorgée. Iruka suivit son exemple, et apprécia la douce brûlure du liquide. L'homme aux cheveux argent reposa son verre sur la table, mais Iruka choisit de garder le sien en main. Avoir quelque chose dans les mains l'aidait à calmer ses nerfs (NA : oui, Kakashi est totalement en train de manipuler Iruka pour lui faire boire plus d'alcool).

« Tu ne sembles par vraiment te détendre. Comment te sens-tu ? Ton fauteuil n'est pas confortable ? »

Iruka sourit à ces questions.

« Donc l'interrogatoire commence », répliqua-t-il, croisant un œil gris intense, avant de frémir et de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les coussins de son siège. « Bon, j'ai accepté de répondre à toutes vos questions. »

Mais je pensais qu'elles seraient beaucoup plus personnelles ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Je n'arrive pas à me détendre parce qu'il y a actuellement autour de moi plus d'opulence et de richesse que je n'en verrai jamais. Je suis terrifié à l'idée d'abîmer quelque chose et d'avoir à payer la note, et je suis très inquiet pour mon petit frère. Et pour l'inconfort du fauteuil ? Vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. Cette chose est plus confortable que mon lit à la maison.»

Kakashi acquiesça poliment avant de continuer.

« Pour commencer, tu n'auras pas à payer quelconque note de réparation. Tu es mon invité et je veux que tu te détendes et que tu apprécies ce vol. Donc, où est ta maison ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns décida d'être un peu insolent. Il avait promis de répondre à toutes les questions… mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être un peu effronté.

« Là où se trouve mon cœur, » répondit-il dans un sourire taquin.

Les lèvres pâles le lui rendirent, mais avec une petite pointe de machiavélisme, et Iruka eut soudain l'impression que le retour de Monsieur bâtard était imminent.

« Et où est ton cœur ? »

« En ce moment, il est dans un lit d'hôpital en Californie, » répondit il en soupirant tristement.

Une partie de l'atmosphère prédatrice sembla disparaître et Kakashi hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Tu aimes beaucoup ton petit frère. »

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un fait, et Iruka frotta la cicatrice de son nez inconsciemment.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui. Il est tout ce que j'ai, et nous avons affronté pas mal de choses ensemble. Penser que ce stupide accident de voiture puisse nous séparer…c'est ridicule. »

« Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Et Iruka le fit. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir en parler un peu d'ailleurs. Il avait quitté Konoha si rapidement qu'il n'avait eu le temps que de faire son sac et de téléphoner à l'orphelinat pour leur dire qu'il ne rentrerait que quand Naruto irait bien. Le plus âgé des deux écoutait attentivement et posait quelques questions par ci par là pour montrer qu'il écoutait, émettant de temps en temps des petits « hmm » compréhensifs. Iruka raconta l'accident des garçons et, guidé par les questions de Kakashi, aborda son passé, comment Naruto et lui étaient devenus orphelins et comment ils en étaient venus à s'adopter mutuellement. Cela le mena à expliquer comment il était devenu professeur à l'orphelinat, donnant le meilleur de lui-même pour apporter aux petits orphelins un peu de stabilité, d'amour et une éducation décente. Les questions comme « pourquoi es-tu si sensible ? comment était ton enfance ? » ramenèrent le jeune homme à la peau de miel aux jours sombres et douloureux de son enfance.

« Vous voyez, » expliqua Iruka alors qu'il finissait son whisky et contemplait la glace restée au fond de son verre. Sa tête semblait plus légère tout à coup, et son corps était comme enveloppé d'une douce chaleur, alors que sa langue se déliait sous l'effet de l'alcool, les mots venant beaucoup plus facilement. « quand j'étais à l'orphelinat, nous n'avions aucune éducation, en dehors d'apprendre à lire, écrire et compter. On passait la plupart de notre temps à faire le ménage, la cuisine et le jardin. Un homme qui s'appelait Kabuto était chargé de nous faire travailler. Il avait l'air sympathique et aurait pu charmer n'importe qui, d'ailleurs il ramenait souvent des jolies femmes le week end. Mais tout ça ce n'était que des mensonges. C'était un homme particulièrement cruel. Le genre d'homme qui souriait comme un ange pendant que vous gisiez, brisé et saignant sur le sol, parce que vous aviez 'mérité' une punition pour une chose que vous aviez mal faite selon lui. La vérité, c'est qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Et pour lui, rien n'était plus amusant que d'entendre des cris de souffrance. »

Un frisson le parcourut au souvenir de ce sourire charmeur annonciateur de souffrance, et il pouvait presque le voir à nouveau à travers les morceaux de glace de son verre.

« Toutes les femmes qu'il ramenait le week end arrivaient en souriant et en flirtant. Mais dès que la porte de sa chambre se refermait, les cris commençaient. Et pas des cris de plaisir. On les entendaient dans tout le bâtiment, et même si on savait qu'il allait être occupé toute la nuit, aucun de nous n'a jamais eu le courage d'en profiter pour essayer de se sauver. On restait dans nos lits terrifiés, priant pour que le jour arrive vite et que les cris cessent. La pauvre femme sortait en titubant le matin. On ne voyait jamais de trace de coup ou de sang, mais on savait qu'elle avait été brisée. C'était un homme cruel, et il aimait, adorait faire souffrir. Mais même Kabuto n'était rien comparé à notre soi disant 'protecteur'. Nous l'appelions… »

Iruka s'arrêta brutalement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne. Ni à la police, ni à ses amis. Et là, il était dans un avion privé, dévoilant tous ses secrets à un riche et fol étranger, à cause de quelques verres et d'un manque total de sens commun. Quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu verbaliser des choses qui avaient été gardées sous silence si longtemps ? Il avait juste été perdu dans ses pensées et parlé tout haut sans réfléchir.

L'étranger aux cheveux argent n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis les dernières minutes. Il devait être dégoûté d'Iruka, dégouté par son passé et sa faiblesse de n'avoir rien fait pour changer sa situation à l'orphelinat. Dieu seul pouvait savoir combien Iruka s'était dégoûté lui-même pendant de nombreuses années. Cela lui avait pris de beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter que, malgré toute la maturité qu'il avait pu posséder étant enfant, il n'en était pas moins qu'un enfant justement. Un petit enfant effrayé et battu qui avait connu un début d'existence horrible.

Levant ses yeux chocolats avec appréhension vers l'homme assis en face de lui, il se prépara à faire face au dégoût et au rejet qu'il était certain de trouver. Iruka s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour son bavardage et l'inconfort qu'il avait pu faire naître, mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit le beau et pâle visage. Les deux fines et élégantes mains étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre et cachaient la bouche et le nez de l'homme, laissant seulement visibles l'œil droit et un petit bout de peau blanche. La seule émotion qui émanait de son regard profond était une vive colère, et Iruka s'enfonça dans son fauteuil sous l'intensité de celle-ci.

L'homme plus âgé baissa son regard vers le sol, et Iruka se maudit encore une fois de n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue et d'avoir parlé aussi facilement de choses qui auraient du rester enterrées. Il ne savait rien de ce riche voyageur, et il avait à l'instant étalé des choses qu'aucune personne correcte ne voulait entendre. Il était vraiment, vraiment un idiot ! Incapable de supporter l'intense regard plus longtemps, Iruka baissa les yeux pour se focaliser sur son verre vide toujours dans ses mains.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » s'excusa-t-il doucement, serrant tellement son verre qu'il craignait de le briser. « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Continue s'il-te-plaît. »

Il fut surpris par cette interruption et son regard croisa l'œil gris. Kakashi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais son regard s'était adouci, renvoyant plus de compréhension que de colère maintenant. Des mèches brunes s'agitèrent lorsqu'Iruka hocha la tête négativement.

« Ca a juste empiré. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir et je n'ai pas très envie de raconter la suite non plus, » il prit une grande respiration et posa son verre sur la table. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le casser et avoir à le remplacer. « J'ai accepté de répondre à toutes vos questions avant de monter dans cet avion, mais je vous demande de ne plus rien me demander à propos de cette histoire. J'ai été idiot de vous en parler. C'est quelque chose que vous ne devriez pas savoir. »

S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il passe à autre chose.

Mais Kakashi n'allait pas se laisser dissuader de connaître la suite si facilement apparemment.

« Comment appeliez-vous votre protecteur ? »

Bâtard.

Maintenant il avait une décision à prendre. Revenir sur sa parole et ne plus répondre à aucune question, ou s'ouvrir complètement et révéler les noirs secrets dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir et Kakashi lui laissa un peu de temps sans l'interrompre. C'était seulement un jour dans sa vie. Après l'atterrissage, il ne reverrait jamais l'homme plus âgé, et on dit qu'il est plus facile de s'ouvrir à un parfait étranger qu'à son meilleur ami. Il pouvait tout dire à Kakashi et il n'y aurait aucune répercussion parce que cette relation s'arrêterait à l'arrivée de l'avion. Il voulait aussi tenir sa parole à la personne qui lui permettrait de rejoindre Naruto le plus vite possible. Il était enfin, même si cela lui coutait de l'avouer, redevable de l'homme étrange. Si le prix à payer était l'honnêteté et l'ouverture, et bien…Sa dette serait rapidement payée. Iruka prit une profonde inspiration.

« Nous l'appelions 'le directeur', mais son nom était Orochimaru. »

L'homme argenté hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il appréciait à la fois la confiance d'Iruka et sa décision d'honorer son engagement.

« Continue je t'en prie. »

Iruka baissa les yeux et son regard se perdit dans ses pensées. Cela l'aidait à se remémorer ses souvenirs et à les exprimer tout haut.

« Il était particulièrement cruel et très intelligent. Il pouvait attaquer autant physiquement que moralement, mais contrairement à Kabuto, il prenait son temps pour cela.Il nous faisait parfois venir pour nous parler des heures. Il y avait une horrible petite chaise en bois devant son bureau. Elle était très haute et il n'y avait pas de repose-pieds, donc tes pieds pendaient dans le vide, et elle penchait vers l'arrière donc tu devais faire attention à ne pas tomber. Après quelques minutes, ton dos te faisait un mal de chien et tes jambes devenaient toutes engourdies. Cependant un seul gamin a été assez stupide pour se lever sans permission. Après avoir été battu, Hayate n'a pas pu se lever pendant un mois, et ses poumons n'ont jamais complètement récupéré après avoir été percés par des côtes cassées. Kabuto avait fait des études de médecine, donc on n'était jamais emmené à l'hôpital, aucun médecin n'a donc jamais pu constaté notre état déplorable. Après ça, on a tous appris à rester assis. »

« Le directeur pouvait te parler des heures, sur des sujets banals, et il interprétait tes réponses pour les rendre suspectes ou mauvaises, te laissant croire que tu avais fait quelque chose de terrible. Il posait question sur question, transformant les réponses et arrivant à embrouiller ton esprit. A la fin, tu étais persuadé que tu avais fait une horrible bêtise, tu te sentais coupable et terrifié, tes jambes ne fonctionnaient plus, ton dos hurlait de douleur et ton esprit n'était que confusion. Une fois je suis resté cinq heures. Ce petit jeu était impitoyable et à la fin, j'étais complètement brisé, presque à supplier qu'il me batte pour que cela se finisse et que je puisse aller m'écrouler sur mon lit. »

« Il s'est finalement levé et m'a embrassé sur le front. Il m'a dit qu'il avait aimé notre petite discussion et que je pouvais retourner jouer. Je suis sorti en titubant du bureau, mes jambes étaient comme mortes. Ce jour là je me suis demandé pourquoi il nous détestait tant. Mais un jour j'ai réalisé qu'il ne nous détestait pas du tout. Il nous aimait, et cette révélation m'a encore plus effrayé. Mais moi j'était chanceux finalement, à cause de ma cicatrice, » il traça du bout des doigts la ligne qui barrait son nez. « Orochimaru adorait la perfection. Ma mère m'a fait cette marque pour me protéger d'un fou, et elle a continué de me protéger contre un autre fou. Cette cicatrice m'a permis de ne pas susciter son intérêt. Mais le pauvre Naruto n'a pas eu cette chance. »

Le flot des souvenirs fut interrompu lorsque Kakashi se pencha pour poser son propre verre devant Iruka, qui leva des yeux interrogateurs.

« Essayez-vous de me rendre saoul, Kakashi ? » demanda-t-il en plaisantant à moitié, mais content de pouvoir échapper un peu à ses sombres souvenirs.

« Tu en as besoin. Bois. Nous allons bientôt avoir à manger. »

Iruka chercha dans la voix de la condescendance ou de la pitié, mais n'en perçut pas. Les mots avaient été murmurés avec une pointe d'émotion, mais sur un ton définitivement compréhensif. A la mention du repas, Iruka sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Il était assis là à raconter son histoire à Kakashi, et avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait d'autres oreilles à portée d'écoute dans l'avion. L'homme aux cheveux chocolat se tourna pour chercher Ino, mais elle n'était nulle part. C'était déjà assez dur de savoir qu'une personne connaissait son histoire, mais la jeune blonde n'avait pas à entendre ça, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse son passé.

« Je l'ai envoyée s'asseoir dans le cockpit dès que tu as mentionné Kabuto. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'a rien entendu. »

Iruka releva le front et haussa ses sourcils confus.

« Comment avez-vous su que vous deviez la faire partir ? »

Kakashi attrapa la main d'Iruka, y plaça le verre d'alcool ambré, et referma leurs deux mains par-dessus.

« Tes yeux me l'ont dit. Maintenant, bois. »

Iruka obéit et sentit le liquide brûler le fond de sa gorge. Il s'était déjà résigné à tout révéler. Que ce soit l'alcool qui exacrerbe ses émotions ou bien juste le fait que l'homme plus âgé ne le juge pas, Iruka sentait un poids le quitter en partageant son passé avec quelqu'un qui n'en faisait pas partie, et qui ne faisait pas non plus partie de son futur. Comme une sorte de thérapie.

Une main pâle et élégante s'approcha d'Iruka, et il laissa les doigts frôler sa cicatrice.

« Ta mère….pourquoi ? »

Il soupira. Cette histoire était plus facile à raconter, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.

« Quand j'avais quatre ans, nous avons fêté la promotion de mon père. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait à l'époque bien sûr. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que cela rendait mes parents heureux, donc moi aussi j'étais heureux. Mon père avait obtenu cette promotion aux dépends d'un autre homme, qui a débarqué chez nous furieux avec un pistolet. Il a tué mon père et s'apprêtait à nous tuer ma mère et moi, mais il voulait s'amuser un peu avant. Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, mais j'ai le nez de mon père. L'homme a lancé un couteau à ma mère et lui a dit qu'elle allait mourir, mais qu'il me laisserait en vie si elle défigurait mon nez. Ma mère n'a pas hésité. Après ça l'homme a tenu sa parole, il a tué ma mère mais m'a laissé en vie. Puis il s'est mis à tourner en rond dans la maison en riant hystériquement, et il s'est suicidé. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à l'orphelinat. »

Iruka n'avait laissé paraître aucune émotion. Il préférait se souvenir de ses parents avant que le fou ne débarque dans leurs vies. Ils riaient et dansaient dans la cuisine, tout en cuisinant le diner de fête. Kakashi secoua la tête d'un air incrédule, et eut envie de toucher la cicatrice à nouveau, mais il se retint. Iruka savait que leur petit jeu de questions-réponses était loin d'être fini. Le pire de l'histoire était encore à venir, et maintenant qu'il en avait déjà tant dit, il voulait que tout cela sorte de lui une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Naruto ? »

C'était la question à un million de dollars. Celle qui allait les mener à la partie finale et la plus morbide de son histoire. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, il regarda le soleil décliner et colorer les nuages de rose et d'or. Il pouvait parler de ça, mais il lui était impossible de regarder Kakashi en le faisant. En regardant ailleurs, Iruka pouvait imaginer qu'il était juste en train de parler, et pas de raconter à quelqu'un en particulier. C'était plus facile comme ça, moins de souffrance et de culpabilité.

« Naruto est arrivé à l'orphelinat à l'âge de six ans, moi j'en avais dix. J'étais déjà là depuis six ans, et j'avais déjà ma cicatrice à mon arrivée. Mes yeux et mes cheveux bruns m'avaient rendu sans intérêt, et la cicatrice sur mon nez non désirable. Kabuto adorait me dire combien j'étais hideux et ennuyeux comparé aux autres. Je pense qu'il disait ça pour me blesser, mais en même temps j'étais content de l'entendre parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient m'ignorer. Mais Naruto, lui, » Iruka soupira tristement. « Naruto était parfait. L'image même de l'innocence angélique et de la beauté parfaite ».

Les yeux chocolats plein d'amour croisèrent l'œil gris et Iruka sourit.

« Il est si beau Kakashi. Il a des cheveux dorés et des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. Plein d'énergie, ce gamin ne s'arrête jamais, et son sourire est étincelant, » les yeux bruns s'assombrirent de nouveau et il se tourna vers le coucher de soleil.

« Le directeur est tombé amoureux de lui dès qu'il a franchi les grilles de l'orphelinat. Un tout petit bonhomme dont l'ancien protecteur était mort, et qui arrivait en enfer. Le premier jour, Orochimaru l'a enfermé dans son bureau pendant des heures. Naruto en est sorti complètement désorienté, confus et terrifié. Il est allé se cacher sous une pile de bois au fond du jardin et a commencé à pleurer. C'est là que je l'ai trouvé. J'avais couru parce que Kabuto cherchait à s'amuser ce jour là, et que mes camarades l'avaient entendu prononcer mon nom. On est resté là toute la journée, lui pleurant et moi le serrant contre moi, en lui promettant de lui apprendre comment survivre ici. Après ça nous sommes devenus inséparables. A cause de son innocence et de sa nature affectueuse, les autres garçons et moi avons tout fait pour le protéger et le tenir loin de Kabuto et du directeur. On avait l'impression qu'en protégeant Naruto, on protégeait un peu l'innocence qu'on nous avait volé à tous. »

Iruka finit son verre et prit une grande inspiration.

« Une nuit, Orochimaru demanda qu'on fasse venir Naruto. Le petit gars ne voulait pas me lâcher, et du coup j'ai été emmené avec lui. Pour une fois j'étais content d'y aller. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul face à ce monstre. Un couple sans enfant avait apparemment aperçu Naruto dans la cour et voulait l'adopter. Orochimaru était convaincu que c'était parce que Naruto était particulièrement mignon. Il déclara que personne ne lui volerait Naruto, et que le petit lui appartenait. Il se mit a hurler comme un dément, nous accusant d'avoir essayé de nous échapper, d'avoir trahi son amour inconditionnel pour nous et sa dévotion pour Naruto. C'est à ce moment que tout s'est emballé. Kabuto a débarqué dans le bureau avec un couteau, criant à Orochimaru qu'il avait perdu son temps à l'attendre désespérement, en croyant que le directeur allait finalement tomber amoureux de lui, mais que malgré ça il lui préférait un petit morveux. Il a attrapé Naruto, et avant qu'Orochimaru ou moi puissions réagir, il avait gravé six lignes sur ses petites joues. Trois de chaque côté. »

Iruka traça les lignes sur ses joues cuivrées avec ses doigts, mimant les cicatrices de Naruto.

« Un coup de feu a retenti, et je me rappelle juste avoir attrapé Naruto alors que Kabuto le lâchait. Orochimaru avait sorti une arme de nulle part et avait tiré dans le ventre de Kabuto. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi. Dès que j'ai vu le sang, j'ai attrapé la main de Naruto et j'ai couru. Orochimaru a commencé à crier que j'essayais de lui voler Naruto et des balles se sont mises à siffler dans tous les sens. On venait juste de sortir du bâtiment et on courait vers le portail quand j'ai été touché. Ce bâtard m'a tout simplement tiré dans le dos et je suis tombé par terre. Je ne sentais plus rien à part la douleur, mais un autre gamin m'a dit après que Naruto s'était couché sur moi pour tenter de me protéger, » Iruka émit un petit rire pathétique.

« C'était un brave et vaillant petit soldat pour un bonhomme de six ans. On avait essayé de le protéger et maintenant c'était lui qui me protégeait alors qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir. Orochimaru l'a envoyé balader facilement bien sûr, mais il a essayé de toutes ses forces. J'allais me prendre une balle dans la tête quand la police est arrivée toutes sirènes hurlantes. Un passant avait entendu les coups de feu et appelé la police. Le bâtard a bien tenté de s'échapper, mais ils ont trouvé Kabuto dans l'office, et ensuite ils ont trouvé toutes les preuves des sévices qu'il nous avait fait subir. C'en était fini pour lui. En fait il a été enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité, et moi j'ai du réapprendre à marcher. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si Kabuto a survécu, et je n'ai jamais demandé. Finalement tout s'est bien terminé, et c'est un vieil homme très gentil qui s'est occupé de nous après ça. Il s'appelait Sarutobi, et il est devenu le grand père que nous n'avions jamais eu. Il nous a appris tout ce qu'il savait avec patience et encouragement. Nous l'aimions vraiment beaucoup, et maintenant je poursuis un peu son œuvre avec quelque uns de mes anciens camarades. C'est pour ça que je travaille toujours à l'orphelinat. »

Iruka se sentit exténué après avoir raconté tout ça, mais un poids semblait avoir quitté son âme, au moins pour quelques temps. Il laissa échapper un long soupir et se retourna vers Kakashi avec un petit sourire triste, pour voir l'homme perdu dans ses pensées, ses longs doigts toujours serrés et cachant son visage.

Il ne devais pas à s'attendre à ça quand il m'a demandé de lui raconter mon histoire. Il ne va sûrement plus vouloir me demander quoi que ce soit maintenant. Peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus que je l'embrasse non plus. Mince, j'aurais dû ajouter un truc sur une maladie ultra contagieuse dans mon histoire ! Hum, mais ça aurait été un mensonge.

L'idée qu'il n'aurait plus à répondre à aucune question était attirante. Kakashi ne voudrait probablement plus rien savoir après avoir été bombardé par une telle histoire de la part d'un étranger avec lequel il pensait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Et bien, que ça lui serve de leçon pour mettre les gens dans des situations grotesques. Et jouer sur leur désespoir comme ça. Au moins il n'y aurait plus de questions bizarres maintenant, ce serait un soulagement.

Après un long silence, Kakashi sembla prêt à parler, et décroisa les doigts pour laisser apparaître une bouche sexy marqué par un sourire de mauvais augure.

« Puis-je voir la cicatrice sur ton dos ? »

Et bien ça, c'était vraiment inattendu, mais cela rendait en même temps les choses plus intéressantes. Le plus âgé recommençait à en vouloir plus qu'il n'en avait demandé au début.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Iruka, sur un ton ironique et amer. « J'en ai quelque unes faites par Kabuto, mais je suppose que vous parlez de la plaie par balle, pas vrai ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête et Iruka se leva pour lui montrer. Kakashi se leva également et il fut surpris par la grande taille de l'homme aux cheveux argentés (et sans compter les centimètres ajoutés par sa chevelure défiant la gravité).

« C'est l'espèce de toile d'araignée juste à côté de ma colonne entre les deux omoplates. »

C'était juste un autre moment de cette situation irréelle. Il n'avait jamais montré ses cicatrices à quiconque auparavant. Naruto et les garçons avec qui il avait grandi savaient qu'elles existaient bien sûr (ils avaient tous leurs propres cicatrices), et Sasuke les avaient vues quand ils avaient été ensemble à la mer et s'étaient baignés. Sasuke était le seul à qui Naruto avait raconté leur passé, et il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. En fait, la première fois que Sasuke avait vu leurs cicatrices, on aurait dit qu'il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Iruka avait juste souri et ébouriffé ses cheveux, disant que tout cela appartenait au passé. Ce fut la première fois qu'il parla de son passé à quelqu'un, et la première fois qu'une personne extérieure à son petit cercle d'amis avait vu ces marques sur sa peau.

Il se tourna et releva l'arrière de son T-shirt, de manière à ce que sa poitrine soit toujours couverte. Son dos, lui, était complètement dénudé. La seule réaction de Kakashi fut qu'il arrêta un court instant de respirer. Iruka connaissait bien son dos, et savait qu'il était horrible avec toutes ces marques pâles ou sombres zébrant sa peau. Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme lui demande de se couvrir rapidement, mais il poussa au contraire un petit cri de surprise peu masculin lorsqu'il sentit des doigts doux frôler l'endroit où avait pénétré la balle. Deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Il tourna de grands yeux étonnés par-dessus son épaule pour regarder l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui. L'œil gris croisa un instant les orbes chocolat avant de retourner à la peau marquée. L'une des deux mains pâles quitta son épaule pour toucher à nouveau la cicatrice arachnoïdienne, et exerça une légère pression qui entraîna un frisson de sensations le long de la colonne du jeune homme.

« C'est douloureux ? »demanda la douce voix d'un ton grave.

Iruka secoua la tête , « N-non. »

La main bougea doucement pour effleurer d'autres cicatrices. Ses doigts survolèrent toutes sortes de marques, des longues et fines, certaines mal soignées qui avaient laissé des traces profondes, des petites traces blanchâtres parsemées près de sa taille, probable souvenir d'une brûlure.

« Pourquoi as-tu été si surpris quand je les ai touchées ? » reprit-il en utilisant le même ton grave, comme s'il tentait d'apaiser un animal effrayé.

Iruka sursauta et ferma les yeux quand une cicatrice particulièrement sensible fut caressée.

« Personne…Personne n'a jamais touché mon dos. Pas comme ça. Avant c'était toujours pour y laisser une marque. Personne ne l'a jamais juste…touché. »

Une partie de lui-même avait envie de s'enfuir loin, de s'éloigner de cet homme étrange et de cacher sa honte au monde entier. C'était trop bizarre d'être caressé dans cette zone, sans qu'elle soit abîmée de nouveau. De sentir quelqu'un le toucher, mais sans ressentir la souffrance par la suite. Mais une autre part se réjouissait de la douce caresse, des nouvelles sensations que produisait cette charmante exploration de ses anciennes blessures. Certaines était complètement insensibles et il pouvait sentir la pression des doigts, mais aucune sensation sur la peau elle-même à ces endroits. D'autres étaient très sensibles au contraire, et leur stimulation provoquait de petits frissons électriques qui montaient et descendaient le long de sa colonne. C'était une nouvelle expérience et il se serait presque allongé sur le canapé pour en demander plus.

« Un jour, » murmura la profonde voix auprès de son oreille alors que ses doigts survolaient une cicatrice particulièrement sensible, provoquant un nouveau frisson. « Je te demanderai de me raconter comment tu as eu chacune de ces cicatrices. »

Iruka fit un pas pour s'écarter de lui, et remit son T-shirt en place. Il se retourna et leva ses yeux sombres vers l'homme en secouant la tête.

« Une fois que l'avion aura atterri, vous et moi ne nous reverrons jamais, » répliqua-t-il clairement.

Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un sur l'autre et l'atmosphère devint pesante. Iruka ne se sentait plus en danger auprès de l'homme plus grand, et Kakashi n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise non, et il dut se retenir de ne pas commencer à argumenter sur ce point.

Finalement, le joli visage offrit un timide sourire et invita Iruka à se rasseoir.

« Bien, je ferais mieux d'obtenir les réponses à toutes mes questions rapidement alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Iruka acquiesça et se rassit.

« C'était notre contrat, » répondit-il.

« En effet, » murmura l'homme. « Mais pour l'instant, j'ai faim et tu as dit que tu n'avais pas mangé depuis un bon moment. »

Kakashi pressa un bouton près de son siège, et la porte du cockpit s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Ino s'approcha des deux hommes en souriant poliment.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Messieurs ? »

« Le dîner s'il vous plait Ino, avec du thé. »

« Bien Monsieur », répondit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers Iruka. « Avez-vous un régime particulier, Monsieur ? »

Même les gamins de sa classe ne l'appelait pas Monsieur, et cela lui faisait bizarre de s'entendre appeler comme ça. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être plus vieux que son âge, et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Je suis allergique à la banane. Sinon je mange à peu près de tout, » répondit-il en grattant sa nuque. « Ino, pourriez-vous m'appeler juste Iruka ? Ca me fait bizarre de vous entendre m'appeler Monsieur. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans l'avion, le visage d'Ino fut illuminé par un beau et honnête sourire. Cela détendit l'atmosphère immédiatement.

« Bien sûr que je peux, Iruka. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas de bananes dans ce que nous servons ce soir. Mais je vais vérifier pour être sûre ! »

« Merci Ino. J'ai hâte de voir le dîner. Je suis certain que ça va être délicieux. »

La jeune femme sembla se gorger de fierté et fit tournoyer ses longs cheveux autour de ses épaules.

« Je peux vous garantir que ce sera bon. C'est mon mari qui a cuisiné, et il s'y connait en cuisine ! Pas question de servir de la merde micro-ondée ici. »

Elle reprit la direction de la petite cuisine, et ferma la porte derrière elle pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

Iruka se retourna pour sourire à Kakashi.

« Ca doit être vraiment bien d'avoir un partenaire qui est aussi fier de ce que vous faites. Le mari d'Ino est un homme chanceux. Elle a l'air d'être très amoureuse. Elle ne vous a même pas dévisagé quand nous sommes arrivés, je me suis même demandé si elle ne préférait pas les filles. »

Un sourcil pâle se fronça, et le jeune homme se demanda encore une fois si le deuxième avait suivi le mouvement.

« Pourquoi t'attendais-tu à ce qu'elle me dévisage ? » demanda-t-il, une aura d'innocence semblant s'échapper par chaque pore de sa peau pâle.

Mais Iruka n'était pas dupe.

« Ne jouez pas les imbéciles, Kakashi. Ca ne va pas du tout avec votre personnalité de « je suis un bâtard manipulateur », reprit-il en souriant devant l'innocente expression qu'avait adoptée l'autre. « Vous savez très bien que la plupart des femmes souffrent d'anémie dès que vous vous approchez. Honnêtement, je suis surpris qu'il n'y ai pas d'annonce publique de sécurité dès que vous sortez de chez vous. »

Il mit sa main bronzée en cornet autour de sa bouche, pour imiter le son d'une annonce radio.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait. Dans l'intérêt général, toutes les femmes se trouvant dans un rayon de 5 kilomètres autour de Tokyo sont informées que Kakashi Hatake vient d'être aperçu dans les environs. Les hémorragies massives et les combustions spontanées de sous vêtements sont imminentes. Sauve qui peut ! »

Kakashi éclata de rire et Iruka fit de même, appréciant ce beau rire et le fait qu'il avait pu le provoquer.

« Bien sûr, ils ne devraient pas annoncer ça que pour les femmes…comme tu le sais Iruka. »

Le rire mourut aussitôt et Iruka prit une belle teinte rouge, se frottant le nez gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Etait-ce possible que Kakashi veuille encore qu'il remplisse la deuxième partie de son contrat, même après les terribles choses qu'il avait apprises ? Mais pourquoi tenait-il donc tant à embrasser Iruka, ou plutôt à ce qu'Iruka l'embrasse ? Cet homme était vraiment perturbant. Il était manipulateur, attentionné, dangereux, gentil, drôle, un bâtard fini, incroyablement sexy, autoritaire, dominateur et compréhensif.

Il était particulièrement fort et rapide, et par la manière dont il se mouvait autour d'Iruka et la façon dont il l'avait plaqué sur le lit sans lui faire mal pour autant, il devait également avoir bénéficié d'une formation au combat. Il n'avait jamais fait mal à Iruka, mais l'avait malmené à plusieurs reprises. L'étranger aux cheveux argentés était vraiment une cacophonie de contradictions. Les femmes tombaient à ses pieds et il était visiblement attiré par elles, mais il choisissait de jouer avec un banal jeune homme au visage balafré. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Rien chez cet homme n'avait de sens.

Kakashi observait avec bonheur les émotions qui se succédaient sur le visage renfrogné, et il reprit dans un sourire.

« Qu'est ce qui te trotte dans la tête ? »

« Vous êtes bizarre, » deux mains tannées couvrirent sa bouche deux secondes trop tard, comme si elles essayaient de rattraper ses mots et de les renvoyer au fond de sa gorge.

Le plus âgé se mit à rire de nouveau et hocha la tête.

« c'est certainement une belle analyse de notre relation particulière. »

Iruka était affligé. « C'était vraiment grossier de ma part. Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste que…que tout ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Pourquoi ? » Ses lèvres pâles sourirent sur un air de 'je-sais-à-quoi-tu-penses'. « Est-ce parce que je veux que tu m'embrasses ? »

Merde ! Mais comment le sait-il ? Est-ce que c'est si évident que ça ?

« Oui, » fut la réponse amusée à la question silencieuse d'Iruka, laissant ce dernier encore plus sans voix. « Tu as un visage très expressif. Et très attirant par ailleurs. »

Il se mit à rougir de plus belle, et une petite voix dans sa tête se demanda si une montée de sang pareille au visage était bien saine. Il était en train de bredouiller une réponse quand Ino sauva la situation en leur apportant le thé. C'était du thé à la menthe.

Merci mon dieu. Ce thé va me détendre un peu.

Le dîner suivit rapidement, et ce fut quelque chose !

La nourriture était incroyable, Iruka n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon de sa vie. Tout était parfumé, épicé et cuisiné à la perfection. C'était absolument délicieux. Ils eurent tout d'abord du misoyaki au saumon accompagné d'un tempura de légumes variés, servis avec un vin blanc doux qui s'accordait parfaitement avec les plats. Ensuite vinrent un mahi mahi butteryaki et sa neige de crabe, avec une sauce au citron et du riz blanc cuit à la vapeur. Un autre verre de vin fut servi, un peu moins doux mais accompagnant idéalement les mets. Iruka était au paradis de la gastronomie, et il était obligé de se contrôler pour ne pas se précipiter sur les plats. Il savoura chaque bouchée, en essayant de retenir chaque détail afin de tenter de recréer ces recettes dans son humble cuisine plus tard. Cela n'arriverait probablement jamais, mais il pourrait au moins essayer. Il était tellement absorbé par son repas qu'il ne vit pas que Kakashi poussait discrètement de la nourriture vers lui et le contemplait en silence pendant qu'il mangeait.

« Ino, votre mari est surprenant ! C'est le meilleur repas que j'ai jamais mangé. » complimenta Iruka dans un grand sourire. Il était sérieux, c'était vraiment le meilleur repas de sa vie.

Elle rougit et lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

« Oh, Choji va être ravi s'entendre ça ! On lui dit ça tout le temps bien sûr, mais il ne se lasse pas de l'entendre, surtout quand c'est dit avec tant de sincérité. Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié, Iruka ! J'espère que vous allez en profiter pour grossir un peu. J'aime les hommes un peu enrobés, vous n'avez que la peau sur les os. Je vais trouver quelque chose d'autre pour vous, Choji prévoit toujours plus que nécessaire. »

Il est vrai qu'Iruka était maigre, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ses amis et lui plaisantaient souvent en disant qu'ils avaient crevé de faim pendant la première moitié de leur vie, puis avaient passé quelques années à récupérer grâce aux bons soins de Sarutobi, et qu'ils étaient enfin devenus de pauvres professeurs et avaient recommencé à avoir faim. C'était drôle,mais seulement parce que c'était vrai.

« Oh non, sérieusement, je n'en peux plus, » protesta-t-il mais Ino l'ignora et repartit à l'avant de l'avion.

« Absurde ! Les hommes gardent toujours une petite place pour de la nourriture en plus. »

Kakashi se mit à rire devant le visage inquiet d'Iruka. Le plus petit leva des yeux impuissants vers lui.

« Sérieusement, je pense que je ne peux rien avaler de plus, » insista-t-il.

« Mmh, je suis sûr que tu as bien encore un petit creux à combler, » répliqua l'homme en souriant. « Avec tout ce que tu viens d'avaler, tu devais même avoir un sacré creux. »

Iruka se mit à rire timidement, et Ino revint avec un plat de haricots sucrés à la sauce teriyaki et deux bols de glace au thé vert.

« Choji est le chef d'un des plus grands restaurants de New York. Ino a réussi à le convaincre de cuisiner pour les passagers des vols sur lesquels elle travaille, ce qui fait qu'elle est très demandée, » dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme, qui lui rendit son sourire. Iruka eut soudain la nette impression que ces deux là étaient de vieux amis, et que leurs rôles de passager-hôtesse n'étaient qu'un jeu.

« Oui, » répondit Ino. « Mais j'ai toujours du temps pour les amoureux de la bonne cuisine comme vous. Et maintenant mangez, il est vraiment trop maigre. »

Iruka plongea une deuxième fois dans le paradis de la bonne cuisine. Tout était tellement bon ! Quand ils eurent fini et que les restes eurent été débarrassés, on leur offrit des serviettes pour s'essuyer les mains, et Iruka se laissa aller à une digestion tranquille.

Un silence confortable s'était installé alors que les deux hommes se détendaient et digéraient tranquillement, se laissant aller à la douce torpeur de l'après repas. Kakashi semblait content d'avoir laissé tomber l'interrogatoire pendant le diner, et Iruka était reconnaissant pour ce break. Il restait cependant une deuxième partie du contrat à remplir. Comment allait-il faire ça ? Visiblement leurs lèvres devaient se toucher, mais se lever et aller l'embrasser comme ça paraissait si…terrifiant. Devait-il annoncer son intention avant ? Lui donner une sorte d'avertissement ? Combien de temps leurs lèvres devaient-elles rester en contact ? Il était sûr qu'un petit bisou ne serait pas suffisant, mais un baiser avec la langue était trop intimidant. Il commença à gratter sa cicatrice nerveusement, sans voir le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de l'autre homme.

La porte de la petite cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ino s'approcha.

« Désirez-vous autre chose, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle à Kakashi.

« Non merci. J'appelerai si besoin. »

Après une petite courbette et un sourire chaleureux à Iruka, elle disparut de nouveaudans le cockpit, laissant les deux homme totalement seuls. Ils restaient tous deux silencieux. Cependant, à l'instar de Kakashi qui semblait détendu et satisfait, Iruka jouait nerveusement avec un pli de son jeans. C'était le meilleur moment pour l'embrasser. Il n'y avait pas de questions, toutes les histoires sombres avaient été racontées et ils étaient tous les deux détendus.

Tu as juste à te lever et à le faire. Ne pense pas, fais le. Comment ça c'est dur ? Tu as juste à toucher ses lèvres une fois.

Nom d'un chien ! Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés aujourd'hui même, pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai du initier la chose. J'ai juste répondu. C'était plus facile.

Ah zut ! Ce n'était pas bon de rester là à se prendre la tête. Il avait juste à le faire, rien à dire, juste l'embrasser. Kakashi serait capable de comprendre le signe, il n'était pas idiot.

Il lança un regard furtif à l'homme plus âgé tout en mordant nerveusement le peau fine de son pouce. Iruka vit sa cible installée confortablement en train de regarder le ciel maintenant étoilé à travers le hublot, qui renvoyait son reflet. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas être interrompu ? Peut-être que Kakashi était très heureux à contempler les étoiles et serait ennuyé si Iruka venait le déranger.

Peut-être que je devrais arrêter d'être un trouillard fini et juste embrasser ce bâtard avant de tout gâcher et de ne pas tenir ma part du marché !

Si on analysait la situation calmement, il avait bénéficié d'un confortable voyage en avion, d'un repas fabuleux et d'une consultation gratuite, tout ça pour le prix modique de quelques questions et d'un baiser. Un simple baiser. Ok, il allait le faire. Maintenant. Dans quelques secondes.

_Bon, lève toi et va l'embrasser !_ se cria-t-il mentalement à lui-même.

Mordillant de nouveau son pouce (sans ouvrir la peau, mais assez pour faire mal quand même), Iruka tourna son fauteuil et se leva. Alors qu'il contournait la table, Kakashi sembla sortir de sa rêverie et fit pivoter son siège pour faire face à Iruka, lui lançant un regard curieux mais poli, avec une pointe d'envie brillant au fond de son œil gris.

Les longues jambes de l'homme furent un nouvel obstacle. Iruka ne voulait pas les enjamber, parce que ça aurait été inconfortble pour lui et probablement inquiétant pour Kakashi. Au lieu de ça il fit ce qu'il pensait être bien. Il plaça ses mains sur les genoux de l'homme plus âgé et les écarta doucement. Le petit brun se glissa entre les deux longues jambes et leva ses yeux chocolat nerveux pour faire face à l'œil gris qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Iruka dirigea lentement sa main vers l'écharpe de soie qui couvrait la cicatrice de Kakashi. L'homme plus rapide aurait aisément pu l'arrêter s'il l'avait voulu, mais il ne fit pas un geste et Iruka fit glisser le bandeau par-dessus sa tête, en écartant quelques mèches argentées de son visage. Une longue cicatrice et un œil fermé parcouru de petites entailles furent alors dévoilés.

La cicatrice partait du front pâle et coupait le sourcil argenté, passait sur la paupière et descendait le long de la joue. Iruka toucha le sourcil avec son pouce et sentit le petit creux que la cicatrice avait laissé. Il vit les petites entailles de la paupière remuer, et l'œil gauche s'ouvrit. Iruka resta sans voix. Caché par cette paupière abîmée se trouvait un œil rouge. Un profond rouge sang avec trois petites marques noires étranges entourant la pupille. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille chose de toute sa vie. L'œil le regardait avec une intensité presque hypnotisante et une question implicite brûlante.

Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Iruka pensa que son apparence était juste… belle. C'était juste une autre originalité parmi les nombreuses facettes de Kakashi Hatake. Il lui offrit un sourire franc et traça de son doigt la cicatrice du haut jusqu'en bas, l'œil rouge disparaissant un instant sous la paupière avant de réapparaître. Iruka plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage pâle et regarda les yeux dépareillés.

« J'aime votre cicatrice, » murmura-t-il timidement avant de se pencher en avant, et après une légère hésitation il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre.

Kakashi ne bougea pas au moment où Iruka initia le baiser, puis il enroula ses mains autour des avant-bras du jeune homme, le maintenant en place. Il accorda à Iruka de mener le baiser. Celui-ci était doux, tendre et peu assuré. Les mains tannées glissèrent de son visage à ses épaules, ses doigts s'enroulant dans les petites mèches argentées à la base de son cou. Après quelques instants et une dernière pression contre ses lèvres, Iruka s'arrêta et se recula. Il s'apprêtait à retourner s'asseoir mais ses bras étaient toujours prisonniers le la poigne ferme de l'autre, et il semblait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'échapper si facilement. Du coup il en profita pour caresser de nouveau une douce mèche argentée et se plonger dans l'incroyable regard bicolore.

« tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un, n'est ce pas ? »

La voix profonde et grave sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question, mais Iruka répondit quand même.

« Je vous ai embrassé ce matin, » dit –il en rougissant à ce souvenir, baissant un peu la tête et otant ses mains du corps de l'autre homme.

Kakashi secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, » murmura-t-il. « Je t'ai embrassé et tu as répondu. Tu n'as jamais initié un baiser, pas vrai ? Et tu m'as juste embrassé à l'instant à cause de notre contrat. »

Iruka n'avait même pas à répondre. La nervosité et la timidité qu'il avait mis dans ce baiser répondaient pour lui. Kakashi posa sa main sur la joue d'Iruka, et caressa sa sombre cicatrice du bout de son pouce.

« Si tu décides de m'embrasser encore une fois, je ne dirai pas non. »

Il relâcha complètement le jeune homme nerveux et Iruka ouvrit de grands yeux.

Je peux l'embrasser encore une fois. Si je veux, je peux le faire ou pas. C'est comme je veux.

Iruka resta entre les genoux du plus grand un moment sans bouger, avant de prendre sa décision.

Il déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis il se rapprocha à nouveau et s'agrippa à la chemise de Kakashi. Attirant le plus grand vers lui, il captura ses lèvres. Kakashi avait raison. Cette fois c'était différent, parce que c'était son choix et le sien seulement. Il fut autorisé à mener le baiser quelques secondes avant qu'un bras musclé vienne s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et qu'une main se pose contre sa nuque. L'homme aux cheveux argents inclina légèrement la tête, approfondissant leur baiser et reprenant par la même le contrôle de l'échange. Ce fut cependant Iruka qui, le premier, caressa les lèvres de l'autre d'un coup de langue. Les lèvres pâles s'ouvrirent à l'invitation et la langue timide partit à la découverte de ce nouveau territoire.

Au premier contact lingual, Kakashi laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. A la deuxième caresse, son étreinte se reserra. A la troisième, l'homme aux cheveux argentés ne put se retenir et il partit à l'assaut. Dans un grognement de désir, Kakashi arracha l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux d'Iruka et enfonça ses mains dans les longues mèches brunes du plus jeune. Le baiser devint plus profond à mesure qu'ils exploraient leurs bouches, leurs langues se frôlant et se caressant, privant les poumons du plus jeune de tout leur air. Finalement il dut reculer pour reprendre sa respiration. Le plus vieux ne s'arrêta pas, et s'attaqua à la zone sensible de son cou qu'il avait découverte quelques heures plus tôt, et il recommença à mordiller, lécher et suçer. Il y avait encore une petite marque à cet endroit, mais Iruka ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir et ne le savait donc pas. Kakashi s'attela à agrandir cette marque, alors que des soupirs incontrôlés s'échappaient de la gorge du plus jeune. Ces sons eurent un effet direct sur le membre du plus vieux. Dans leur position actuelle, ils ne pouvaient se rapprocher plus, et le plus grand voulait toucher, caresser et embrasser encore plus.

Deux bras forts glissèrent sous les bras d'Iruka et il fut mis tiré vers le haut quand Kakashi se leva. L'homme le fit reculer de trois pas et pivoter sur lui-même, tout en poursuivant ses assauts sur son cou. La merveilleuse bouche disparut tout à coup, et juste quand il ouvrait les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, Iruka sentit des mains se glisser derrière ses genoux et pousser légèrement pour les faire se plier. Il se retrouva finalement dans une position qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible, surtout pas avec un autre homme. Il était tout simplement assis sur les genoux de Kakashi, qui les avait entraînés jusqu'au sofa. Le jeune homme surpris eut à peine le temps de réaliser que sa bouche était à nouveau capturée et avidement explorée. Oh Kami, c'était trop dur de réfléchir quand on était embrassé comme ça. Ne s'était-il pas promis de ne plus jamais répéter l'incident de l'hôtel ? Kakashi attrapa ses hanches et toutes ses pensées rationnelles disparurent de la tête du professeur.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était de ressentir les choses, et c'était tellement bon ! Les mains pâles laissèrent ses hanches pour remonter plus haut, passant sous son T-shirt pour effleurer ses flancs tièdes. Kakashi interrompit le baiser pour aller lécher l'oreille d'Iruka. Celui-ci était à nouveau dans un état de transe, il ferma les yeux devant cette invasion de sensations, et il enroula ses bras autour des épaulesde Kakashi comme s'il voulait ne plus jamais le lâcher. Ces mains divines remontèrent le long de son estomac pour atteindre ses tétons et les caresser, ce qui provoqua un frisson de la part d'Iruka. Deux doigts capturèrent un des mamelons et la vois angélique murmura à son oreille.

« Personne ne t'a touché comme cela auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Iruka ne put que hocher la tête en guise de réponse. L'autre bras descendit le long de son dos pour saisir ses hanches et le rapprocher contre lui. La profonde et chaude voix retint à nouveau son attention.

« Personne ne t'a jamais touché pour te donner du plaisir. Tu n'as jamais laissé personne le faire, et personne ne s'est jamais donné la peine d'essayer. Des idiots, tous autant qu'ils sont. »

Oh mon dieu, comment pouvait-il en savoir autant ?

Des dents fines mordillèrent gentiment son oreille, entraînant un petit cri qui se transforma rapidement en un soupir de désir, alors que les doigt reprenaient la stimulation de son téton.

Le bras autour de ses hanches se reserra de nouveau, poussant la tension naissante dans son jeans contre l'abdomen de l'homme, alors que ses doigts pinçaient affectueusement son téton brun. Iruka dut cacher son visage dans le cou pâle de son compagnon pour étouffer un cri. Au moment où il avait été attiré en avant, il avait senti la bosse dans le pantalon de Kakashi sous lui. Un long soupir sortit de la gorge du plus âgé lorsqu'il entra en contact avec cette partie sensible, augmentant par la même sa propre excitation confuse.

« Tu n'as jamais laissé quelqu'un de faire du bien, c'est pour ça que tu es si sensible. »

Les doigts continuaient de stimuler son téton, et Iruka n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration.

« J'en veux plus, » grogna la voix profonde. « Je veux toucher plus. »

Son T-shirt fut tiré vers le haut et un éclair de panique le parcourut, brisant l'aura de désir.

« Non, » répondit-il en sursautant et il s'écarta un peu de l'homme aux cheveux argents. « Non, je… »

« chhhhhh… » les lèvres pâles se firent de nouveau caressantes contre les siennes. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne pense pas. Ressens les choses. Laisse moi juste te faire ressentir. »

Ces mains massaient doucement son torse à nouveau, le renvoyant dans un état second. Son T-shirt recommença à quitter ses épaules, et cette fois il ne lutta pas. Il émit juste un petit bri de détresse lorqu'il dut lever les bras pour retirer complètement son haut. L'habit passa devant son visage et ses longs cheveux bruns s'étalèrent sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

Il baissa des yeux effrayés vers l'homme, pour trouver celui-ci en train de laisser courir ses yeux bicolores et ses mains pâles sur sa poitrine et son ventre dénudés. Les lésions avaient toutes été faites sur son dos, et Kabuto lui avait dit que le devant était déjà bien assez laid avec sa cicatrice sur le nez, et qu'il fallait juste accorder le dos avec. Iruka avait toujours cru qu'il était terriblement laid, et le fait de se retrouver exposé comme ça devant un homme particulièrement beau était terrifiant. Et s'il le repoussait avec dégoût ? Pourrait-il supporter un tel rejet après avoir goûté à tant de sensations exquises ? Kakashi, cependant, ne sembla pas le moins du monde écoeuré. Un bras s'enroula de nouveau autour de ses hanches, pendant que le deuxième se levait pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux défaits. Les yeux dépareillés se fixèrent sur le regard anxieux du jeune homme, avec une lueur de colère mélangée à une évident désir.

« On t'a menti Iruka. Toute ta vie on t'a menti. Tu es magnifique, » la main pâle s'emmela dans ses cheveux et sa bouche dangereusement sexy se rapprocha. « tu es diablement sexy. »

Iruka fut embrassé de force, mais répondit désespérement, attrapant le visage pâle entre ses deux mains et jouant avec les mèches argentées. Le bras autour de ses hanches l'attira encore plus près et il gémit dans la bouche de Kakashi, qui lui-même émit un profond soupir de désir ;

Deux fois n'étaient visiblement pas assez pour le plus âgé, et il entreprit d'imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient aux hanches d'Iruka, encore et encore, alors que celui-ci haletait sous les baisers incontrôlables. Kakashi rompit le baiser et tira les mèches chocolats vers l'arrière doucement, obligeant Iruka à regarder lever la tête. Une langue chaude attaqua le cou du jeune professeur, qui proféra un long soupir et se colla contre le corps chaud de l'homme. Celui-ci émit un gémissement de plaisir et poursuivit son exploration le long de la clavicule du jeune homme. Quand cette bouche talentueuse chemina vers son mamelon, Iruka dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour couvrir le cri réflexe. Il voulait, désirait désespérément…

« Ka-Kakashi, » réclama-t-il impudiquement, et le plus âgé pencha sa tête, pour revenir lécher son cou et ses lèvres avant de rejoindre le lobe de son oreille.

« tout ce que tu veux Iruka. Dis moi. »

Que voulait-il ? Il voulait toucher et caresser et molester ce corps pâle devant lui. Il voulait enlever cette chemise noire et laisser courir ses mains sur cette peau blanche et chaude. La sentir pressée contre sa propre peau moins désirable, et ressentir chaque mouvement.

Mais comment lui demander cela ?

Cela semblait être une chose très embarrassante à faire, même si Kakashi venait juste de le faire pour lui. N'était-ce pas son propre T-shirt qui gisait sur la moquette bleue derrière lui ?

« Je veux…ça…t'enlever ça, » balbutia-t-il dans les cheveux argentés, ses mains s'accrochant au tissu de soie.

Un petit rire passa au dessus de son épaule.

« Et bien enlève-la. »

C'était le signal dont il avait besoin, et ses lèvres trouvèrent le creux de son cou pâle alors que ses doigts dégrafaient le premier bouton.

Reproduisant ce dont il avait bénéficié à l'instant et se rappelant combien cela avait été bon, il mordilla et lécha et suça pendant que ses doigts défaisaient chaque bouton de la chemise. Il arriva finalement au dernier, et il se perdit dans la masse argentée tandis que ses doigts frôlaient la peau maintenant dénudée. Se reculant, Iruka regarda ce qu'il venait de découvrir, et resta sans voix. Kakashi était la perfection incarnée. Chaque muscle était magnifiquement dessiné, et la peau pâle semblait briller, contrastant avec la sombre chemise. quelques poils argentés entouraient son nombril, avant de descendre en une fine ligne qui disparaissait sous la ceinture de son jeans.

Oh Kami, il est parfait.

Les bras puissants le firent vaciller un peu quand Iruka glissa des genoux de Kakashi, l'aidant à se repositionner sur ses genoux entre les jambes de l'autre. D'abord il fit courir ses mains sur sa peau, dessinant chaque muscle du bout des doigts, et écoutant attentivement la respiration de l'homme qui se faisait plus lourde. Puis, guidé par le désir et le besoin de goûter cette peau, il se baissa et se mit à lécher son ventre. Sa langue remonta de son nombril à son diaphragme, et un long et grave gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme.

La confiance d'Iruka s'accrut au fur et à mesure qu'il explorait cette peau avec des lèvres, ses dents et sa langue. Il écoutait attentivement les réactions de l'autre pour découvrir ce qu'il aimait, mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment car il avait l'air d'apprécier tout ce que le professeur inexpérimenté lui faisait. La première fois qu'Iruka effleura son téton rose pâle avec sa langue, Kakashi émit un petit sifflement d'aise. Quand il le prit dans sa bouche pour le sucer consciencieusement, un grognement parcourut le corps musclé et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des mèches brunes pour maintenir la tête du plus jeune dans cette position un peu plus longtemps. Non pas qu'il ait besoin d'être maintenu. Iruka savourait cette exploration et les bruits qu'il arrivait à obtenir. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait que le profond grondement et la poussée brutale en arrière (même s'il elle n'était pas si forte que cela) le prirent complètement par surprise. Il fut tellement pris de court qu'il se retrouva sur le dos, et regarda Kakashi, qui était maintenant debout, avec de grand yeux choqués.

_Oh merde ! j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Il est en train de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne veut plus de moi. Oh putain !_

La panique ne fit qu'augmenter, malgré l'admiration qu'il ne put contenir lorque la chemise noire fut complètement retirée, découvrant des bras musclés, et que le corps puissant se rapprocha se lui. Les réactions d'enfance et les leçons de self-defense reprirent le dessus et Iruka leva les bras au dessus de sa tête pour prévenir le coup. Des bras forts agrippèrent les siens, et il fut remis debout contre la puissante et sublime poitrine.

« Ne, » commença la voix profonde et pleine d'émotion. « Ne tremble jamais devant moi Iruka. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal. »

Ces bras qu'il fuyait quelques secondes plus tôt l'enlacèrent tendrement, ses mains caressant les anciennes cicatrices de son dos pour le détendre. Iruka laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et entreprit de poursuivre l'exploration buccale du cou opalin. Il mordit un peu trop fort lorsqu'il sentit une des mains de Kakashi descendre plus bas et se refermer sur la partie dressée au creux de son jeans. L'homme plus âgé frémit entre plaisir et douleur alors qu'Iruka s'écartait.

« Je suis désol… » mais il fut interrompu.

« Ne le sois pas. C'était bon. »

Les mains pâles se dirigèrent vers le haut de son jeans, et d'un geste habile le déboutonnèrent.

« Je vais enlever ça maintenant. »

Iruka déglutit et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Les lèvres rose pâle réclamèrent les siennes pour un baiser fougueux, alors que la fermeture éclair était ouverte et que son jeans était rejeté sur ses chevilles. Iruka glissa ses doigts dans les magnifiques mèches argent et approfondit le baiser pendant que son boxer rejoignait son jeans.

_Oh , Oh, merde. Je suis complètement nu. _

Des doigts descendirent le long de son sexe, remontant de la tête à la base dans un frôlement taquin.

« Mm…impressionnant, » murmura Kakashi, provoquant un frisson le long du corps cannelle.

Kakashi enserra fermement l'objet de ses désirs et commença à pomper doucement.

« Bon dieu… » susurra Iruka, sentant les lèvres pâles esquisser un sourire sur son épaule.

Ses jambes ne le soutinrent pas plus de trente secondes avant de le lâcher complètement, et Kakashi manoeuvra pour qu'il se retrouve assis sur le canapé. Maintenant qu'ils avaient échangé leurs positions, Kakashi se retrouvait à genoux entre les jambes d'Iruka. Il ne put que jeter un regard embrumé à l'homme plus âgé qui continuait de le branler, tout en s'attaquant à nouveau à l'un de ses tétons de sa bouche experte. Iruka ne put bientôt plus retenir ses cris de plaisirs sous cette double stimulation.

« Savais-tu, » dit Kakashi tout en léchant le torse d'Iruka. « Que quand tu manges, tu soupires et tu gémis comme si étais en train de faire l'amour. Ca m'a donné envie de savoir comment tu t'exprimerais pendant l'acte réel. Si tu prends autant de plaisir avec de la nourriture, qu'est ce que ça va donner quand je vais faire ça. »

Une langue effleura le haut de son membre et Iruka manqua d'air. Il attrapa les épaules de l'homme et essaya de le repousser.

« Att-, oh mon dieu ! » Un autre coup de langue. « Attends, tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

Les vibrations provoquées par le petit rire de l'homme à genoux remontèrent au creux de ses reins.

« Crois moi Iruka, je ne fais que ce que j'ai envie de faire. »

Et comme pour se donner raison, Kakashi prit le sexe du plus jeune entièrement dans sa bouche, et il dut couvrir la bouche d'Iruka car celui-ci poussa un violent cri de plaisir.

Iruka ferma les yeux, son esprit totalement déconnecté, se laissant submerger par la délicieuse sensation. Comme Kakashi lui avait ordonné tout à l'heure, il ne devait pas penser, juste ressentir. Les longues et élégantes mains saisirent ses hanches. Cette bouche faisait des choses surprenantes et merveilleuses, l'emmenant toujours plus haut dans le plaisir, jusqu' à ce qu'il prenne conscience qu'il atteignait ses limites.

« Ka-Kakashi. Stop, » souffla-t-il péniblement. « Stop, Je vais-Ahhhh ! Mon dieu, je vais …oh merde.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour voir les incroyables mouvements de cette langue qui lui faisait tant de bien. Ce fut cette image d'un homme magnifique, accroupi entre ses jambes et le regardant avec ses yeux dépareillés si étonnants qui l'acheva. Ses mains se contractèrent contre le cuir crème et son dos s'arc-bouta tandis que le plaisir intense s'engouffrait en lui en vagues puissantes. Les yeux noisette confus restèrent clos pendant ce moment de jouissance complète. Une main pâle bloqua sa bouche de nouveau, l'aidant à contenir le bruyant cri d'abandon alors qu'il était submergé par l'orgasme.

L'intensité des pulsations de plaisir finit pas diminuer et Iruka se retouva exténué et pantelant, pendant que Kakashi léchait la traînée laissée sur son estomac. Il avait l'impression que tous ses os avaient fondu, et qu'il n'était plus qu'un amas de muscles rassasiés. Il ne s'était jamais senti si satisfait de sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme exceptionnel avait décidé de l'aider. C'était vraiment gênant de se retrouver exposé devant un homme aussi parfait, encore plus de perdre complètement le contrôle et devenir une marionnette entre ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir n'importe qui s'intéressait à un pauvre type banal et pitoyable comme lui, mais il n'allait pas réfléchir à ça. Pas maintenant.

Kakashi s'allongea sur le canapé entraînant Iruka avec lui, un bras serré contre le corps de son compagnon, et l'autre libre de pouvoir jouer avec ses mèches chocolat.

« Tu es incroyable, » murmura Kakashi alors qu'Iruka essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler les battements de son cœur. « Tu n'as pas idée de combien tu es beau. Combien j'ai envie de te toucher et de te goûter et de te voir tressaillir quand j'explorerai ce corps…addictif. »

Les mains pâles reprirent leur exploration et au lieu de se calmer, le cœur d'Iruka s'emballa de nouveau sous les caresses de ces mains chaudes. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait être touché, mais il voulait aussi faire à Kakashi ce que le plus âgé venait de lui faire. Il ne pensait pas être assez courageux ni assez talentueux pour faire une gâterie buccale à Kakashi, mais il voulait au moins sentir son désir au creux de sa main. Il voulait faire crier et haleter l'étranger comme il venait juste de le faire. Il voulait que Kakashi perde ce contrôle qu'il semblait avoir en permanence depuis leur rencontre. Il en voulait tout simplement plus.

« Kakashi, » murmura-t-il en rougissant, en tentant de cacher son embarras en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'autre. Une main dorée descendit le long des abdominaux fermes et s'arrêta à la ceinture de son jeans. « Je veux te toucher. »

Il n'attendit pas la permission, et commença à déboucler la ceinture de cuir. Alors que le jeune professeur ouvrait le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon, ses lèvres allèrent effleurer l'épaule blanche de l'homme pâle. Il entendit la respiration de Kakashi s'accélérer quand il glissa sa main dans son boxer de soie pour finalement atteindre le contenu déjà dur.

« Bon dieu, » murmura-t-il. « Tu en as une énorme ! »

Un long grognement sortit de la gorge pâle et Iruka se retrouva allongé sous l'homme plus grand, ses lèvres capturées dans un baiser dominateur et violent. Kakashi utilisa un de ses bras pour se redresser (son avant bras servant d'oreiller pour la tête d'Iruka) et de l'autre il caressa une des joues bronzées.

« Ce que n'importe quel homme rêve d'entendre. » fut sa réponse suave avant qu'il ne recommence à l'embrasser.

Iruka n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main et continuait d'explorer le membre dressé avec curiosité.

Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains, et retira le jeans et le boxer en même temps, libérant totalement sa cible. Maintenant il pouvait reprendre son exploration, tout en caressant le bas du dos en sueur de l'homme de son autre main. Iruka fit alors ce qu'il pensait être bon, et enroula sa main autour du sexe de Kakashi afin d'imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Kakashi laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir.

_Voilà, c'est ça que je veux._

Le baiser fut interrompu et Kakashi reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Iruka, les yeux fermés et sa respiration devenant erratique. Iruka le regardait avec fascination, sentant son propre membre se raidir à nouveau devant les soupirs de cet homme surprenant et sa réaction de désir entraînée par ses propres caresses. C'était enivrant, bien plus que le whisky de tout à l'heure. Mais Kakashi fit alors quelque chose de totalement inattendu.

Le plus âgé des deux attrapa la main d'Iruka, lui faisant lâcher sa prise, et emprisonna le poignet cannelle dans sa main ferme. Kakashi rapprocha alors ses hanches de celles du jeune homme, et prit leurs deux érections d'une seule main. Sursautant, Iruka arqua son dos, provoquant une friction qui les fit tous les deux gémir. La main pâle commença à bouger et le jeune brun atteint de nouveau l'extase.

Il chercha à l'aveuglette les lèvres de l'autre, essayant de libérer son poignet par la même occasion. Son autre main laissa des traces d'ongles dans le dos musclé qui le surplombait. Ces lèvres qu'il cherchait descendirent le long de son cou jusqu'à cette zone particulièrement sensible à la jonction de sa nuque et de son épaule, pour laisser une marque de dents rapidement suivie d'un coup de langue humide.

Des soupirs, cris et gémissements remplissaient l'atmosphère, et ils ne provenaient pas seulement d'Iruka. Kakashi releva la tête et admira le corps si répondeur à ses caresses, les yeux si expressifs du jeune homme étaient fermés sous l'effet des sensations intenses, ses lèvres partiellement ouvertes et gémissantes.

« Ouvre les yeux Iruka. Regarde moi. »

Les grands orbes chocolat s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur les iris gris et rouge.

« Je ne vais pas te prendre ce soir, » murmura-t-il d'une voix voilée, la compréhension et la confusion apparurent en même temps au fond des yeux bruns. « Quand je te prendrai, quand je pénétrerai ton corps et que je te ferai l'amour, je veux que ce soit dans un endroit où tu pourras crier mon nom et où je pourrai explorer ton corps pendant des heures et des heures. »

Un frisson parcourut la peau de miel et la rougeur sur les joues d'Iruka s'intensifia. Kakashi savait que le jeune homme était à bout et lui aussi.

« Jouis pour moi, Iruka. Laisse moi te voir jouir. »

Iruka ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il arqua son dos et ses yeux se refermèrent quand la sensation merveilleuse parcourut son corps, pour se concentrer sur son sexe. Des lèvres chaudes vinrent se coller aux siennes et il laissa échapper un cri de jouissance dans la bouche de Kakashi. Son cri fut rejoint quelques secondes après par un long râle provenant du plus vieux, alors qu'un second jet de liquide tiède rejoignit celui d'Iruka, les deux se mélangeant sur l'estomac bronzé du jeune professeur.

Kakashi s'écroula au dessus de lui et libéra son poignet. Mais Iruka s'en aperçut à peine. Ils restèrent là haletant, écoutant leurs cœurs battre en rythme et sentant la sueur couler le long de leur peau brûlante. Quand Kakashi se releva, Iruka n'eut même pas la force d'ouvrir un œil. Il était exténué et rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux à cet instant. La douceur d'une serviette essuyant sa peau le força à ouvrir les yeux, pour voir le magnifique visage lui sourire doucement.

« Remets tes vêtements, et tu pourras dormir un peu. »

« OK. » marmonna-t-il en récupérant ses vêtements éparpillés. En les renfilant, il espéra se réveiller un peu, mais ses yeux recommencèrent à se fermer et Kakashi le poussa au fond des confortables coussins. Il ne tenta pas de résister. Comme si résister à cet homme l'avait mené quelque part jusqu'à présent de toute façon.

« C'est toujours comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en baillant alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'endormir

« Non Ruka, » entendit-il répondre alors que de chaudes lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes délicatement et qu'il s'assoupissait vraiment.

« Ce n'était que les préliminaires. »

--

Iruka fut réveillé et bailla lorsqu'il entendit des murmures irrités. Il se redressa sur son coude et frotta ses yeux ensommeillés, puis regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux. Avec ces quelques petits bouts de sommeil volés (grâce à Kakashi il devait l'admettre) il se sentait toujours fatigué mais avait retrouvé assez d'énergie pour aller de l'avant.

« Oh, je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé Iruka, » dit Ino sur un ton d'excuse. « Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rejoindre votre autre siège. Nous allons atterrir. »

_Oh joie. Ma deuxième partie préférée du vol, _pensa-t-il sarcastiquement en frottant nerveusement la cicatrice de son nez.

« Pas de problème Ino, » répondit-il en retenant un baillement et en souriant d'un air coupable. « Je crois que je me suis endormi. »

Ino lui sourit gentiment et se tourna vers l'autre personne présente.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose avant l'atterrissage, Monsieur ? »

Etait-ce son imagination ou bien le ton poli de la jeune hôtesse semblait forcé ?

« Juste un peu d'intimité, » répondit Kakashi pour la congédier.

Ouep, il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux là. Iruka avait la nette impression qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'une simple relation passager-membre d'équipage, mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'ils avaient jamais été intimes. L'immunité d'Ino au charme de Kakashi semblait en effet une bonne indication, et si elle avait déjà couché avec lui, elle aurait sûrement profité de sa proximité pour en réclamer plus. Il fallait être honnête, cet homme avait…du talent pour ça.

Les images d'un corps pâle et nu et de mains partout sur lui revinrent en rafale, avec la force et l'intensité bien connues d'après le réveil.

_Oh mon dieu ! Je me suis retrouvé nu devant Kakashi !_

Il l'avait touché et embrassé et… Kakashi l'avait touché en retour. Il avait vu Iruka dans toute son imparfaite gloire. Il l'avait entendu réclamer plus et l'avait senti tâtonner et…c'était si humiliant. Quand il avait essayé de lui donner du plaisir, Kakashi avait repoussé sa main qui avait déjà été trop loin, mais il avait alors pris le relais. Sur le coup cela lui avait semblé sexy et la sensation avait été merveilleuse mais maintenant qu'il y repensait… Avait-il été si mauvais que ça ? Aussi déplaisant ? Comme c'était amère et embarrassant. Voire pathétique.

L'humiliation envahit son système et sa visage prit une teinte écarlate, alors qu'Ino faisait une petite courbette et s'en allait rejoindre les pilotes. Elle semblait exprimer de la colère dans tous ses mouvements. Se forçant à s'asseoir, Iruka se rappela ce que Kakashi lui avait dit plus tôt, à propos de la facilité à lire ses émotions. Il enfouit fermement toutes ses émotions négatives lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud tomber de ses épaules. Une large veste noire gisait à côté de lui et il leva les yeux pour voir son propriétaire en train de le fixer silencieusement.

« C'est la tienne ? » demanda-t-il maladroitement, plus pour briser le silence que pour obtenir une réponse.

Le plus grand sourit et marcha vers lui, alors qu'Iruka passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux tout en cherchant son élastique. Lorsque son compagnon de voyage s'accroupit devant lui, il fut forcé de le regarder à nouveau et nota que l'écharpe noire était de retour pour couvrir l'étrange œil rouge.

« Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu te réveilles tout troublé, » dit l'homme joyeusement.

Iruka fronça le nez et maudit la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

« Ta gueule, » marmonna-t-il embarrassé, tout en coinçant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. « Tu n'aurais pas vu mon élastique ? »

Kakashi se mit à rire, un petit éclair d'amusement passant dans son œil gris.

« Tu es aussi adorable quand tu es grincheux. »

_Enfoiré, _Iruka le fixa.

« Nous allons atterrir bientôt, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il irrité, avalant sa salive pour tenter d'éliminer la pression qui bouchait ses oreilles. « Est-ce que ça va être dans un vrai aéroport, ou bien encore dans un de ces hangars privés ? »

L'homme aux cheveux inclina la tête d'un air curieux.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ? »

Iruka regarda ailleurs gêné. Il n'avait jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un auparavant, et n'avait donc jamais eu à gérer le fait de devoir le quitter seulement quelques heures après l'acte. C'était ce qu'on appelait un 'plan cul', et bien qu'il avait ri quand quelque uns de ses amis lui avaient raconté comme ça faisait bizarre de partir au petit matin après une nuit de sexe, il était quasiment sûr qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été dans une situation comme la sienne.

Kakashi avait visiblement plus d'expérience, et avait déjà vécu ce scénario une centaine de fois, il devait donc savoir gérer ce genre de situation délicate. L'homme aux cheveux argentés allait probablement trouver un petit discours de merde pour flatter son ego et s'en aller, laissant leur histoire derrière eux. Iruka n'avait qu'à se débrouiller avec ça et espérer que l'autre ne rendrait pas les choses plus difficiles.

« J'ai besoin de m'organiser pour aller à l'hôpital. »

_S'il te plait, comprends mon sous entendu, s'il te plait…_

« Pas de problème, je peux t'y déposer. »

Soit il n'avait réellement pas compris le sous entendu, soit il avait choisi de l'ignorer, et Iruka penchait pour la deuxième solution. Cela allait encore être une situation bizarre.

« Kakashi, je… » Il manqua de souffle et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la veste noire lorsque l'avion fit un bond violent dans les airs. Son estomac remonta dans sa poitrine et son cœur sembla être coincé dans sa gorge. Putain ! il détestait vraiment les atterrissages !

Deux mains puissantes atterrirent sur ses avant-bras, les serrant doucement pour le rassurer.

« Tout va bien, quelques turbulences c'est tout. Retournons à nos sièges d'accord ? »

Iruka acquiesça, s'assit et boucla sa ceinture rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à travers le hublot, apercevant les lumières de la ville au loin, puis détourna son regard. Contrairement au décollage, il ne pouvait pas regarder dehors pendant l'atterrissage.

« Notre contrat n'était effectif que pendant ce vol. Dès que nous aurons atterri, on prendra chacun notre route, c'était le plan et tu le sais. J'ai besoin de savoir où on arrive pour pouvoir trouver rapidement un taxi et rejoindre Naruto, » dit-il entre grandes respirations et déglutitions difficiles.

Il devait repressuriser ses oreilles fréquemment maintenant, ils devaient donc se rapprocher du sol.

« Le plan a changé Iruka » répondit la voix claire, mais avec un arrière ton plutôt dur. « Nous avions aussi décidé de ne pas parler de tout ça pendant le décollage et l'atterrissage, tu te rappelles ? Et c'était ta demande. »

Des yeux chocolat en colère fixèrent l'unique œil gris et calme.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, Kakashi, » cracha-t-il, la peur de l'atterrissage et l'humiliation des heures passées ajoutant des cartouches à sa colère. « Une fois à terre, toi et moi ne nous reverrons jamais. Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel tu peux t'amuser quelques heures avant de remonter dans ton avion privé et de repartir te promener je-ne-sais-où. »

Le plus vieux des deux semblait hésiter entre rire et se renfrogner.

« Pour commencer, » répliqua-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Je ne me promène pas. Et je ne vois aucune raison qui nous empêcherait de continuer à voyager ensemble encore un peu. Nous allons dans la même direction après tout. »

Bon, c'était un étrange commentaire ça.

« Tu ne sais même pas dans quelle direction je vais. Je ne sais même pas dans quelle direction je vais moi-même ! La seule chose que je sais c'est que je dois rejoindre Naruto qui n'est pas là où tu vas, et pourquoi discute-t-on de ça d'abord ? Pourquoi devrais-tu te rendre à l'hôpital où est mon petit frère ?

L'œil gris cligna de manière innocente et le pâle visage se pencha un peu.

« Et bien, j'ai peut-être du travail là bas. »

« Tu as vraiment du travail là bas ? » demanda Iruka.

« Oui , » déclara Kakashi en souriant timidement.

Iruka avait envie de se cogner la tête contre la fenêtre, mais il aurait alors vu le sol se rapprocher dehors.

« S'il te plait, arrête de jouer avec moi Kakashi. On ne va plus voyager ensemble. Tu n'as pas besoin que je perturbe ton voyage plus que ça et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me traines partout. Nous allons nous séparer à l'aéroport, et bien que ce voyage fut intéressant, nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais. »

L'œil gris s'écarquilla et prit une dangereuse teinte sombre. Iruka avala de nouveau, pour une toute autre raison que la pressurisation de ses oreilles.

« tu n'as visiblement pas bien saisi la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, » répliqua l'homme d'une voix grave, et ce n'était pas l'approche du sol qui fit accélérer les battements cardiaques d'Iruka. « Tu as fait tes bagages à la hâte et tu as sauté dans le premier avion sans te préoccuper d'autre chose. Où comptes-tu dormir ce soir, Iruka ? Les heures de visite doivent déjà être terminées, et tu arrives dans une très grande ville, où il ne fait pas bon traîner à l'aveuglette. Je vais t'emmener là où tu dois te rendre, et si tu ne sais pas où c'est je t'emmenerai là où je me rends moi-même. »

Le ton de la voix de Kakashi ainsi que tout son langage corporel semblaient exiger une compliance immédiate et Iruka comprit soudain pourquoi cet homme était riche. S'il possédait ne serait-ce que la moitié de l'intelligence qu'Iruka lui soupçonnait d'avoir, associée à cette présence charismatique, il devait alors être une véritable force de la nature dans le monde des affaires. Mais Iruka ne voulait pas se laisser intimider. L'homme aux cheveux argent était un salopard, manipulateur et possessif. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des crapules avant, et ce n'était pas un homme d'affaire à l'égo surdimensionné et incapable d'accepter un 'non' qui allait changer ses plans.

« Je ne suis pas l'un de tes subordonnés asservis répondant à chacun de tes ordres. Et je n'ai foutrement pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi. J'ai réussi à survivre avant que tu ne débarques dans ma vie, et je suis persuadé que mon univers ne va pas s'écrouler quand tu ne seras plus là demain, » répondit Iruka sur le même ton grave.

Les roues de l'avion touchèrent le sol et le jeune homme sursauta inconsciemment, fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer des faiblesses, mais certaines choses ne pouvaient être contrôlées, la colère l'aidant cependant à surmonter sa peur de l'atterrissage. Il jeta un œil par le hublot et fut soulagé. Ils étaient arrivés dans un aéroport normal ! Il pourrait trouver un taxi. Merci mon dieu !

Il prit une grande respiration et fixa l'homme plus âgé à nouveau, ses résolutions reboostées maintenant qu'ils avaient atterri dans un aéroport public et qu'il ne serait pllus à la merci de l'homme exentrique pour un nouveau transport. Toute cette petite discussion l'avait conforté dans la nécessité de se séparer rapidement de l'autre.

« Tu perds ton temps, mon vieux.Tu m'a offert un moyen de rejoindre mon frère et je ne l'oublierai pas. J'ai rempli mon engagement et d'autres choses sont…arrivées, » il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. « Bon, je sais que ce n'était pas grand-chose pour toi, mais j'ai apprécié. Cependant le plan n'a pas changé, malgré ce que tu souhaites. Je vais te quitter ici. »

Il s'attendait à une réaction de colère de la part de Kakashi, mais celui-ci haussa simplement un sourcil et soupira.

« Tu aimes rendre les choses difficiles, n'est-ce-pas ? D'accord, fais comme tu veux. Prends un taxi. »

Iruka lui lança un regard inquiet. Où était passé le dangereux tyran style 'fais ce que je veux immédiatement ou bien je vais te manger tout cru' qui lui faisait face juste quelques secondes auparavant ? Cet homme était capable de changer de personnalité si rapidement qu'Iruka avait du mal à le suivre.

Tout ce qu'il put murmurer en réponse fut un pathétique « c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Sur ce, Kakashi sourit et regarda joyeusement par la fenêtre.

L'avion s'arrêta et les portes du cockpit s'ouvrirent, Ino s'avança pour aider les passagers à débarquer. Il n'y avait rien à récupérer dans l'avion, pas d'attente coincée entre les rangées de sièges, pas de bousculade pour descendre de l'avion. Ils eurent juste à se lever et à descendre les marches de l'escalier roulant pour être dehors.

« Merci d'avoir voyagé avec nous Iruka » lui lança Ino. « Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Iruka se courba poliment et sourit à l'adorable hôtesse.

« Merci Ino. Le plaisir est réciproque. Et remerciez votre mari pour moi. Le repas était vraiment formidable, le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé. »

La petite blonde se gorgea de fierté à la mention de son mari et lui offrit un large sourire.

« Oh vous êtes trop gentil ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de remettre ses habits en ordre comme pour un enfant. « Et faites bien attention dans cette grande ville. Ne payez jamais d'avance, ne croyez personne, et quoi que vous fassiez ne traînez jamais seul dans les ruelles. Même si vous entendez quelqu'un appeler à l'aide ! Ma meilleure amie m'a envoyé un mail pour me raconter comment ils leurrent les gentilles personnes comme vous pour les détrousser. »

Iruka sourit devant sa sollicitude et lui promit d'être prudent, alors que ses bagages étaient sortis de la soute. Honnêtement, est-ce que tout le monde croyait qu'il était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul ?

Ino lui expliqua comment aller au dépôt de taxis et il lui fit ses adieux. Saisissant son sac et sa valise, il rejoignit Kakashi qui l'attendait.

« Merci pour le voyage, » dit-il en lui tendant sa main. « Ce fut le plus intéressant des vols que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. »

Kakashi tendit sa main pâle et saisit la sienne. Iruka se raidit inconsciemment, s'attendant presque à être étreint comme la dernière fois qu'il avait saisi la main de l'homme exentrique. Mais au lieu de cela, ils échangèrent une poignée de mains courtoise et se lâcherent sans incident.

« A plus tard, » répondit Kakashi sur un ton indifférent, mais dans un brillant sourire.

_Non, on ne se reverra plus,_ pensa le jeune homme.

Il rejoint le terminal pour trouver un taxi et enfin, enfin rejoindre son petit frère.

_Je suis bientôt là, Naruto. Encore un tout petit peu de patience. _

--

Ino se tenait à côté de Kakashi alors qu'ils regardaient tous deux le jeune professeur s'éloigner.

« Tu es vraiment un enfoiré, » lui lâcha-t-elle. « il est trop gentil. Bon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que tu flirtes avec lui ? Le boss va être furieux ! »

Kakashi frissonna en silence. Les cheveux d'Iruka étaient toujours détachés et il l'aperçut écarter à nouveau une mèche brune. C'était si craquant.

Portant son poignet à son nez, l'homme aux cheveux argentés renifla l'élastique qui y était passé. Cela sentait si bon.

« Mmh, Tsunade ne me tuera pas. Je suis trop précieux. »

La jeune blonde soupira et secoua ses longues couettes.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle te laisse faire ce genre de choses sans rien dire. »

Kakashi lui envoya un sourire paresseux, « c'est parce que je suis irrésistible. »

Ino lui envoya une claque derrière la tête, et ne fut absolument pas surprise quand sa main ne rencontra que le vide.

--

« Sasuke, » murmura Iruka soulagé quand il entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, en refermant la porte sans bruit derrière lui.

Se précipitant vers le garçon aux cheveux corbeau assis sur le lit, il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort.

« Je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien. J'était vraiment inquiet »

« Je suis content de te voir aussi, Iruka. »

Iruka fut surpris lorsqu'un bras vint se poser contre son dos et rendit timidement son étreinte affectueuse. Il se recula et repoussa les mèches noires qui tombaient devant le visage de Sasuke, pour regarder sa blessure. Elle n'était pas jolie, mais commençait à virer au jaune et s'effacerait rapidement. Effleurant le bras bandé du jeune homme stoïque, il se força à ne pas prolonger le contact. Il avait répondu à son accolade, et dans les standards Uchiwa, cela équivalait au moins à des retrouvailles avec effusion de larmes et fanfare déchaînée en fond sonore.

« Je vais très bien, » réprit calmement Sasuke. « Comment as-tu pu rentrer ? Les heures de visite sont finies. »

« J'ai demandé à la dame de l'accueil votre numéro de chambre, pour pouvoir monter directement demain. Et puis j'ai fait mine de partir mais j'ai réussi à me faufiler. C'est pas aussi facile que dans les films en fait. Il y a des gens partout. J'ai dû cacher mes valises dans un buisson du jardin dehors »murmura Iruka alors que ses yeux déviaient vers l'autre lit de la chambre.

Celui-ci était placé à côté de la fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient restés entrouverts pour laisser filtrer un fin rayon de lune, qui baignait l'occupant d'une douce clarté. Une perfusion était pendue et un moniteur cardiaque branché, mais c'était loin des images terrifiantes que s'étaient imaginées Iruka. Il n'y avait pas de grosse machine pompant pour respirer à la place de son petit frère. Naruto avait l'air simplement endormi.

« il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. La seule fois où je l'ai vu bouger c'est quand je lui ai dit que tu arrivais : il a froncé les sourcils. »

Iruka hocha la tête et se rapprocha doucement du petit blond inconscient. Il laissa courir ses doigt dans la chevelure blonde et le long des joues marquées, rassuré par la tiédeur de la peau dorée. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux puis roulèrent sur ses joues.

Il savait que Sasuke était en train de le regarder, et il savait aussi que le jeune homme ne le jugerait pas pour son émotivité. Sasuke connaissait leur passé et combien le lien qui liait ces deux là était fort. Il se pencha en avant et laissa quelques baisers sur le front de son petit frère, il n'aurait pas pu retenir ses larmes de toute façon.

« Naruto, » appela-t-il doucement, en continuant à caresser ses cheveux blonds. « Je suis là, chaton. Je suis là pour toi. »

Toute son attention était focalisée sur son petit frère, mais Sasuke, lui, ne manqua pas de noter l'accélération du rythme cardiaque sur le moniteur. Le lien qui unissait les deux frères n'avait jamais cessé de l'impressionner et de l'intriguer. Les liens du sang pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre, cela n'avait rien donné de bon entre Itachi et lui. Ces deux là avaient créé un vrai lien et s'aimaient l'un l'autre plus que tous les frères et sœurs qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent.

Iruka retint un sanglot et plaça un autre baiser sur la joue marquée de moustaches.

« J'ai besoin que tu reviennes, chaton. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans toi dans ma vie, » il renifla et sourit devant le garçon endormi, ses larmes s'écrasant à côté de l'oreiller.

Il avait l'air si jeune comme ça, si petit. Comme s'il avait à nouveau six ans et qu'il ne pouvait trouver le repos que dans les bras d'Iruka. Ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble, ce n'était pas un stupide accident de voiture qui allait les séparer. Que se passerait-il si Naruto ne se réveillait pas ? cette possibilité était tout simplement trop effrayante. Le désespoir saisit sont cœur.

« S'il te plaît, » murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots, en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère, baignant le drap de ses larmes. « S'il te plait Naruto ne me quitte pas. J'ai besoin de toi, plus que tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai peur, chaton. J'ai si peur. »

« Ruru ? »

Iruka redressa la tête d'un bond et Sasuke ébahi resta bouche bée (il remercia le ciel que les deux frères soient concentrés l'un sur l'autre et n'aient pas vu cette réaction).

« Naruto ? » l'espoir revint en force et Iruka eut le souffle coupé en voyant un œil bleu azur s'ouvrir et le regarder.

« Ruru, tu es là, » reprit Naruto d'une voix rauque.

Iruka prit une grande inspiration et ravala le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir.

« Bien sûr que je suis là, mon chaton, » murmura-t-il en caressant une mèche blonde et en se plongeant dans l'océan des yeux de son frère.

Les yeux se refermèrent et Iruka recommença à paniquer, mais des mains s'aggripèrent à son T-shirt.

« Câlin, » demanda la voix ensommeillée, et le brun s'éxecuta avec une joie non cachée.

Naruto ne lui avait plus demandé ça depuis ses onze ans, lorqu'il avait fermement décidé de ne plus faire de cauchemars à propos de son passé. Quand il n'était qu'un petit garçon, il avait l'habitude de rejoindre Iruka dans son lit pour lui demander des câlins, ce qui signifiait basiquement dans sa petite tête « j'ai besoin que tu me serres contre toi toute la nuit parce que je me sens seul et que je suis effrayé ». Iruka ne lui avait jamais refusé ce réconfort, et il n'allait sûrement pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Regardant par-dessus l'épaule du garçon en direction de l'autre occupant de la pièce, Iruka lança un grand sourire ému. Sasuke lui offrit son expression sérieuse habituelle mais un timide sourire l'accompagna.

« Va dormir un peu. »

Traduction d'Iruka : Si quelqu'un ose s'approcher de vous, je lui balancerai le mauvais œil des Uchiwa et puis je le tuerai avant de jeter toute sa famille dans la misère.

Iruka se dirigea vers le jeune homme et le serra fort de nouveau.

« Merci vraiment de t'être occupé de lui pour moi. Je te dois tout. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un câlin en retour, le premier avait déjà été un phénomène, mais il fut surpris une nouvelle fois par le bras qui s'enroula dans son dos.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, » mumura Sasuke d'une voix à peine audible.

Iruka le retint quelques secondes puis le laissa aller pour rejoindre Naruto. S'écroulant dans le lit à côté de lui, le petit brun cala son petit frère dans ses bras, et posa sa joue contre la chevelure blonde avec un soupir satisfait. Naruto donna un nouveau signe de son réveil du coma quand il enroula son bras autour de la taille d'Iruka, qui ressera son étreinte. Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois dans l'orphelinat terrifiant, avec l'un et l'autre comme seul réconfort.

--

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait quitter des yeux cette image paisible. C'était une image de pur amour baigné par la lumière lunaire. Il n'était pas du genre poétique, mais ces deux là étaient les seuls à pouvoir briser les règles qu'il s'était établies. Bien qu'il ne l'adrmettrait jamais à personne, le fait que l'amour d'Iruka et de Naruto soit assez grand pour l'inclure dedans était pus précieux pour lui que tout son empire financier. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa avait toujours été tout seul, même quand il était entouré de personnes clamant qu'elles l'aimaient.

Et puis les deux frères étaient entrés dans sa vie et avaient tout changé. Il avait rencontré Naruto à l'école, et il avait été marqué par sa ressemblance avec un soleil, plein d'énergie et de lumière, brillant de mille feux. Pas la peine de préciser qu'il avait été à la fois ennuyé et intrigué. Le souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait été manger chez Naruto, pour finir le projet de classe qu'ils devaient faire ensemble, était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Au lieu d'un papa et d'une maman, c'était Iruka qui était apparu.

Si Naruto était le soleil, Iruka lui était l'amour et la chaleur incarnées dans un homme souriant aux mains douces. Cette nuit là, sasuke avait été traité comme un vrai enfant, à qui on avait ordonné de se laver les mains, puis servi une nourriture simple, ébourrifé ses cheveux et demandé d'aider à débarrasser la table. Sasuke avait trouvé ce jour là son utopie, et les deux frères l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts.

Au début ils n'avaient pas su pour sa fortune, et quand ils l'avaient découvert, ils ne changèrent rien. Sasuke les auraient protégés avec toute sa force et aurait détruit n'importe quel fou qui aurait tenté d'interférer dans leur vie. Sans qu'ils le sachent, Sasuke avait racheté leur maison à leur propriétaire, avait laissé le même loyer, avait résolu tous les problèmes avec leur maison (et il y en avait eu quelques uns), tout en améliorant petit à petit leurs conditions de vie. Il avait aussi replacé discrètement, par petites sommes, les loyers payés par Iruka sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive, et subtilisé toutes leurs grosses factures pour les payer. Il aurait préféré tout leur donner gratuitement mais ils n'auraient jamais accepté. Ils étaient fiers de leur indépendance et travaillaient vraiment dur pour cela.

Les frères n'avaient jamais rien découvert, étaient simplement étonnés de leur bonne fortune, et heureux qu'Iruka ait pu offrir une année d'études à l'étranger à Naruto tout en réussissant lui-même à devenir professeur. Ils ne savaient pas que Sasuke avait payé tous leurs frais d'inscription ainsi que tous les frais liés à des études supérieures, après avoir _convaincu_ l'Université d'oublier d'indiquer ces frais sur les papiers officiels envoyés aux deux jeunes frères. Il avait mis toutes ses capacités en œuvre pour continuer de protéger et de subvenir aux besoinx des deux frères sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte. En retour, Iruka avait continué d'ébourriffer ses cheveux et de l'accueillir comme l'un des leurs, et Naruto avait juste été lui-même. L'utopie de Sasuke était restée intacte et protégée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit silencieusement, et le regard uchiwesque 'ne fais pas le con avec moi' se mit en place instantanément, pour être aussitôt abandonné lorsqu'une silhouette avec des cheveux argentés défiant la gravité passa le seuil. La porte se referma et une valise et un sac en toile furent déposés sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce. Kakashi s'avança vers le lit de Sasuke et regarda les deux frères endormis.

« Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau tout bas.

**Reviews !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... yet**

**AN: Ma grâce au kuchikirukia2 merveilleux de son dur labeur en traduisant ce texte. Elle a réalisé un grand travail satisfont ainsi se rappellent de la remercier dans vos revues ! (Désolé si ce message doesn' ; t semblent beaucoup de raisonnable. J'emploie un programme informatique pour le traduire)**

**Stranger situations.**

**Chapitre 3 : un bâtard manipulateur.**

« Ru, réveille-toi. »

Iruka grogna. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Il était confortablement au chaud et son petit frère était en sécurité dans ses bras. Le jeune homme somnolent était très content d'être là et n'avait absolument aucune raison de bouger.

« Ruka, » quelque chose cogna contre sa poitrine. « Hé Ruuuka. Debout, debout. »

Lâchant un petit soupir de défaite, il ouvrit un œil brun. Une masse de cheveux dorés, deux grand yeux bleus et un sourire ensommeillé l'accueillirent. La douce lumière matinale filtrait à travers la fenêtre et fit briller la chevelure blonde, et la plaisante certitude que Naruto était bien conscient réchauffa le cœur du plus vieux. Ouep, le monde était parfait.

Dans un doux sourire Iruka resserra son étreinte autour de son petit frère et embrassa les mèches blondes.

« 'Jour chaton, » marmonna-t-il encore ensommeillé.

Naruto lui sourit de nouveau, « bonjour. Je dois aller faire pipi. »

Un rire amusé s'échappa du plus âgé qui leva un sourcil sombre. Son petit frère était toujours aussi éloquent, c'était bon de savoir qu'un choc sur sa petite tête n'avait rien changé.

« Ah vraiment ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et Iruka émit un petit hum contemplatif.

« Je suppose que je ne devrais pas faire ça alors. »

Il plongea son nez dans le cou de Naruto et commmença à chatouiller la peau tiède. Comme prévu, Naruto laissa échapper un faible cri avant de craquer et de se tortiller en riant. Iruka se mit lui aussi à rire alors que deux mains chaudes poussaient contre son visage et que le corps contre lui essayait de se reculer pour s'échapper. Malgré les années croissantes, il pouvait toujours faire rire son petit frère comme un gosse en attaquant ce point précis de son cou. Cela rendait le blondinet complètement fou mais Iruka n'en avait cure. Ce rire était comme une petite brise tiède, chassant les restes de l'inquiétude qui l'avait saisi depuis qu'il avait appris l'accident de Naruto. Grâce à ce rire, Iruka pouvait de nouveau respirer.

« Arrête ça, arrête ! je vais faire pipi sur toi ! » menaça l'adolescent en se tortillant, tout en poussant l'assaillant brun au loin.

Iruka rit de plus belle et s'écarta de Naruto.

« Bien, je ne tiens vraiment pas à ça, » il poussa les couvertures et glissa hors du lit. « As-tu besoin d'aide ? »

Il regarda le jeune garçon se laisser glisser jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol et qu'il soit assis au bord du lit. La peau dorée paraissait pâle sous le bandage enroulé autour de ses sourcils et des yeux bleus se levèrent vers lui. Son petit frère semblait un peu confus et hébété.

« Je crois que je suis un peu étourdi. »

Traduction d'Iruka : est-ce que le sol est censé être incliné de 25 degrés et tourner comme ça ?

« OK, » il enroula son bras autour du dos de Naruto et passa le bras du jeune homme autour de ses épaules. «On va faire ça lentement. »

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain sans encombre, Naruto pesant de tout son poids sur les épaules d'Iruka qui essayait de faire attention à la perfusion. Après s'être assuré que le blond allait bien, Iruka sortit pour lui laisser un peu de d'intimité. Sasuke les avait regardés en silence, assis sur son lit avec le livre de la veille encore ouvert.

« bonjour Sasuke, » Iruka lui sourit et s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté des jambes de l'adolescent stoique. « As-tu pu dormir un peu ? »

Il avait appris depuis bien longtemps que malgré la façade glaciale et impénétrable du jeune homme, celui-ci n'était pas complètement réfractaire à une amicale compagnie.

« Un peu, » fut sa réponse.

Iruka sourit et s'étira. Quelque chose lui disait que son petit frère allait prendre du temps donc autant s'installer confortablement. Après avoir remis Naruto au lit, il devrait courir dehors pour récupérer ses bagages dans le jardin. Avec un peu de chance ils seraient encore là. Mais même s'ils avaient disparu, cela ne lui paraitrait vraiment pas grave maintenant que Naruto s'était réveillé après avoir passé toute la nuit en sécurité dans ses bras.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Naruto ait autant grandi durant ces quelques mois. La nourriture américaine doit bien lui convenir. Il est aussi grand que moi maintenant et il s'étoffe bien ! » reprit Iruka d'un ton joyeux, en sachant que Sasuke appéciait une discussion tant qu'il n'avait pas à parler trop lui-même.

« toi aussi tu as bien grandi. Vous avez été faire du sport ici ? Vous n'avez jamais eu un gramme de graisse tous les deux mais vous avez l'air d'avoir pris du muscle par contre. »

« Oui, » répondit Sasuke, visiblement content qu'Iruka l'ait remarqué, mais le cachant bien sûr.

« Ca se voit, » le jeune homme bronzé sourit chaudement. Tu as l'air d'avoir grandi toi aussi. Je crois bien que tu es plus grand que moi maintenant, pas vrai ? Ha ha, ce n'est pas que ce soit une surprise. Je ne suis pas très grand. Les garçons sont censés grandir jusqu'à 21 ans, mais moi je me suis arrêté à l'adolescence. »

« Et bien, tu as souffert de malnutrition aux moments les plus importants de ton développement. Tous tes amis sont comme ça aussi, » fit remarquer Sasuke.

Iruka émit un petit rire penaud en grattant sa nuque. « Je ne peux pas nier cela. Nous sommes tous court sur pattes. Au moins Naruto n'en aura souffert que un an et cela n'a certainement pas dû trop affecter sa croissance. »

Le plus vieux décida de clore ce sujet, son passé semblant lui revenir trop souvent en ce moment. Il était sur le point de demander quel livre lisait Sasuke quand le regard furieux du jeune Uchiwa interrompit brusquement son idée de poursuivre la conversation. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça auparavant. Mais le jeune homme ne le regardait pas souvent habituellement. Que se passait il ?

« Sasuke, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Iruka, sur un ton concené.

Peut être le garçon aux cheveux corbeau ne se sentait-il pas bien. Il savait que Sasuke cachait toute forme de faiblesse derrière une attitude coléreuse. La première fois qu'il avait débarqué dans leurs vies, Naruto et lui avaient joué au basket et le ballon avait atterri sur le toit. Sasuke avait grimpé pour le récupéré et était tombé, se tordant le bras douloureusement. Sa réaction avait été de jeter un regard tueur à tout le monde pour cacher sa douleur derrière une barrière de colère. Iruka, bien sûr, avait complètement ignoré cela, et l'avait trainé à l'intérieur de la maison, l'avait soigné et lui avait offert un calin pour le consoler. Le pauvre adolescent confus l'avait alors regardé comme s'il hésitait entre l'attaquer ou réclamer un autre calin.

Iruka s'avança et plaça une main sur la chemise d'hôpital recouvrant l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? » il ne voulait pas exagérer mais il était vraiment inquiet !

« Qui a fait cette marque sur ton cou ? » demanda Sasuke d'une voix grave et visiblement controlée.

Iruka cligna des yeux confus, « hein ? quelle marque ? »

Le jeune homme leva la main et toucha un point entre son cou et son épaule. Iruka réalisa que c'était l'endroit que Kakashi semblait avoir vraiment apprécié et fit un pas en arrière, en mettant une main sur son cou pour cacher la marque. Oh non, est ce que l'homme lui avait fait un suçon ? Il se mit à rougir furieusement et leva des yeux gênés. Dieu que cette situation était embarrassante.

« J'ai fait un… étrange voyage pour arriver ici, »répondit-il doucement sur un ton d'excuse.

C'était horrible ! Sasuke devait maintenant penser qu' Iruka avait mis longtemps à arriver parce qu'il en avait profité pour se prendre un peu de bon temps. Oh merde, et si Naruto l'avait également remarqué ? Non, si son petit frère avait vu la marque, tout l'hôpital serait déjà au courant. Il allait devoir la cacher soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mettre une chemise avec un col. Mais pour l'instant il devait rassurer son ami en colère.

« Sasuke, je te jure que je suis venu ici aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Tu sais bien que rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'être auprès de vous deux. Ce n'est pas ce que tu… »

« C'est bon, » son regard s'adoucit un peu, mais Iruka savait que le plus jeune était toujours franchement énervé. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne suis pas en colère après toi. »

Ce qu'il venait de dire était un peu étrange. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'Iruka n'était pas responsable ? juste quand il allait répondre Naruto l'appela de la salle de bain, suivi d'un gros crash.

« Oh merde, » Iruka s'apprêta à contourner le lit pour rejoindre son petit frère mais une main puissante saisit son avant bras et le bloqua.

Il se retourna confus. Une main pâle se leva et tira son T-shirt pour recouvrir la marque, et le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat comprit.

« Merci, » marmonna-t-il, plein d'humiliation, et il se rua pour secourir Naruto.

--

Sasuke regarda Iruka courir vers la salle de bains et serra les poings. La colère et la jalousie s'emparèrent de lui et les yeux sombres prirent une teinte rouge profond le temps d'un instant, avant que le jeune homme reprenne le contrôle. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la faute du gentil et inexpérimenté jeune homme.

Arriver à faire ce genre de chose à quelqu'un de complètement paniqué ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'une personne particulièrement manipulatrice. Une personne incroyablement égoiste, qui se voyait aucun problème à profiter des gens en détresse. Une personne qui était censée escorter Iruka en Amérique et qui _savait_ que les deux frères appartenaient à Sasuke, et qu'on ne devait pas s'amuser avec eux.

_Hatake, cette fois tu es allé trop loin. _

--

Iruka déboula dans la salle de bain pour trouver Naruto affalé contre le lavabo, sa perfusion trainant sur le sol carrelé.

« Est-ce que ça va chaton ?, » demanda-t-il, tout en remettant le pied à perfusion debout et enroulant des bras autour des épaules du jeune homme tremblant.

Le blondinet s'appuya contre lui et Iruka prit conscience de son poids. Son petit frère n'était plus si petit, l'adolescent maigrelet cédant progressivement la place à un jeune homme bien bâti.

« Ouais, » soupira Naruto. « Tout s'est mis à pencher vers la gauche tout d'un coup ».

« Tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies des vertiges. On devrait te ramener au lit. Tu avais fini ce que tu voulais faire ici ? » demanda-t-il en écartant quelques mèches pâles de devant ses grands yeux bleus.

« Juste me laver les mains. J'en ai pour une seconde. »

Après que son frère ait lavé ses mains et son visage, ils retournèrent prudemment dans la chambre. Naruto leva les yeux et vit Sasuke qui les regardait, il lança un faible sourire dans la direction de son ami.

« Hé l'idiot. Je ne t'avais pas encore vu. Ca va ? Ta belle gueule d'ange est toujours en un seul morceau ? » demanda le blond moqueur, mais en scrutant son ami avec attention à la recherche de blessures.

« Hmm, bien sûr. Il n'y a qu'un crétin comme toi qui serait assez faible pour tomber dans les pommes après un si petit accident, » répondit-il sans la moindre trace d'émotion, mais avec un petit sourire en coin »

« Ah les garçons, arrêtez ça. L'amour que vous vous montrez me rend fou ! » Iruka se mit à rire alors qu'il réinstallait Naruto dans son lit et remontait les couvertures. « Il semblerait que je me sois trompé pendant toutes ces années. »

« trompé à propos de quoi ? » demanda Naruto faiblement, en s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers et fermant les yeux pour lutter contre une nouvelle vague de vertiges.

Son grand frère s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main du plus jeune, lui donnant un point où se raccrocher pendant son vertige.

« Qu'un bon coup sur la tête pourrait vous apprendre les bonnes manières, » Iruka se mit à rire doucement et regarda les deux garçons plein d'affection.

Naruto éclata de rire et les lèvres de Sasuke dessinèrent un sourire pincé, l'équivalent d'un rire dans le code Uchiwa. Il aimait les faire rire, et il était comblé d'être avec eux à nouveau.

Il s'était senti affreusement seul au cours de ces derniers mois. Ils avaient tous les deux été de bons garçons et l'avaient appelé régulièrement. Iruka avait vraiment été surpris quand il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de Sasuke une semaine après leur départ. Cela avait été une conversation bizarre jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Sasuke voulait la même chose que quand ils étient face à face. Iruka s'était alors mis à parler gaiement de l'orphelinat et de sa petite vie en général, et le jeune homme l'avait écouté en faisant quelques commentaires.

Au début, le plus vieux avait pensé que Sasuke avait appelé pour être poli, mais chaque semaine sans exception il avait reçu un appel du garçon au cheveux corbeau. Parfois il était évident que Sasuke avait un problème et ils en parlaient au téléphone, discutant des différentes options comme s'il s'agissait d'un travail de classe qu'il ne comprenait pas mais au moins il était là pour remettre les idées de Sasuke au clair.

Narut appelait quant à lui tous les deux ou trois jours, et c'était un exploit si Iruka pouvait placer un mot dans la conversation. Le gamin énergique le bombardait d'informations sur l'université, les gens qu'il rencontrait, les cours, la nourriture et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était merveilleux, mais ce n'était pas comparable à les avoir en chair et en os assis à la maison à côté de lui (ou à hurler dans toute la maison comme ils avaient l'habitute de le faire).

« Je dois aller récupérer mes bagages dehors mais je reviens vite, ok ? «

Iruka lacha la main de Naruto et se leva mais le plus jeune devint immédiatement pâle à faire peur, sans cette main pour le soutenir.

« Pas besoin d'y aller, » répondit Sasuke alors qu'Iruka hésitait, ne voulant pas quitter son petit frère mais ne pouvant pas non plus laisser ses affaires dehors plus longtemps. « Tes bagages sont là dans le coin. »

Un doigt pâle désigna son sac et sa valise posés près de la porte. Les sourcils bruns se fronçèrent de surprise sur le front bronzé, et il saisit à nouveau la main de son petit frère.

« Ce sont bien les miens ! tu es sorti et tu les as ramenés Sasuke ? »

« Non, un de mes associés les a apportés ici hier soir pendant que tu dormais. »

C'était dit sur un ton neutre, mais les deux frères le regardèrent avec surprise. Sasuke savoura ce moment. Il adorait les voir le regarder comme ça. Il avait alors l'impression que le monde tournait autour de lui.

« Comment les ont-ils trouvé ? Je les avait bien cachés. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes. »

Sasuke secoua la tête et glissa de son lit. « Non. Il est plein de ressources. Il n'a eu aucune difficulté. »

Il ramena la chaise qui sse trouvait entre les deux lits près des deux frères et s'affala dessus. C'était plus agréable d'être près d'eux, même s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir cela. L'homme aux cheveux chocolat poussa un soupir de soulagement et un sourire illumina son visage.

« Et bien, c'est un soulagement. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne les avais pas remarqués avant. Merci Sasuke. Maintenant je n'ai plus à te quitter Naruto. »

Il serra sa main dans un geste de réasssurance mais Naruto leva le regarda avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux azur.

« Je vais bien maintenant que je suis allongé. Tout va bien. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Ne le prends pas mal, frérot, mais tu pues vraiment ! »

« Hein ? Espèce de sale morveux ! tu as de la chance que je ne te donnes pas un autre coup sur la tête pour voir si celui là ne va pas d'apprendre les bonnes manières, » menaça Iruka, en agitant son poing sous le nez du blondinet.

Naruto éclata de rire et Sasuke émit un sourire narquois. Le caractère bien trempé d'Iruka leur avait manqué, le jeune homme était si facile à faire exploser.

« Je n'aime pas avoir à le dire, Iruka, mais pour une fois cet idiot a raison. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche. »

La bouche ouverte, il regarda Sasuke incrédule, puis abaissa les épaules dans un geste de défaite.

« Ces saletés de gamins me rendent dingue » murmura-t-il , tout en descendant du lit pour traverser la pièce. « Je traverse la moitié du monde pour m'assurer qu'ils vont bien, et la première chose qu'ils me disent c'est que je pue. » Il attrapa ses bagages et s'arrêta au seuil de la salle de bain pour s'adresser aux deux garçons.

« Il y a intérêt à avoir quelque chose à manger quand je reviendrai ici, bande de gamins ingrats. »

Il ferma la porte et pressa son oreille contre elle, écoutant avec un grand sourire sur son visage les deux garçons éclater de rire. Il savait bien qu'ils l'avaient provoqué volontairement et n'avait pas pu résister à leur donner ce qu'ils cherchaient, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir entendre cette réaction joyeuse. En plus il avait réellement besoin d'une douche. Ils n'avaient pas entièrement faux, il ne sentait pas vraiment bon. Il pourrait aussi changer de vêtements et cacher la marque de son cou.

Il se plaça face au miroir, baissa le col de son T-shirt et sursauta. La marque n'était pas très grande mais avait pris une teinte très foncée qui contrastait avec la couleur de sa peau ;

_Ce bâtard. Il m'a marqué délibérément ._

Il laissa courir ses doigts le long de la marque et des images d'une bouche pâle et d'incroyables yeux dépareillés refirent surface. Le souvenir de la chaleur de ces lèvres sur sa peau, la façon dont elles avaient suçé et taquiné, les caresses de cette langue talentueuse lui firent fermer les yeux et un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Certaines parties de son anatomie ne purent s'empêcher de se réveiller. Oh mon dieu, quand il pensait à ces mains le parcourant, à ce corps pressé contre le sien, à ce souffle chaud contre sa peau et à cette voix profonde murmurant à son oreille. Cette bouche chaude autour de son…

_Assez !_

Iruka posa son front contre la surface froide de la glace et prit une grande respiration.

_Ca suffit. C'était l'expérience d'un soir et c'était bien. Ne te torture pas plus. N'oublie pas…mais ne reste pas fixé là-dessus non plus._

Il fouilla à la recherche de ses affaires de toilette dans son sac, en espérant que son érection naissante disparaisse vite.

L'eau était chaude, le jet fort, et il prit tout son temps pour se laver, en se frottant bien de la tête aux pieds. Cela faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir se laver entièrement, et il se sentit revigoré quand il eut fini. Après une nuit de sommeil décente et une douche, Iruka pouvait affronter n'importe quelle situation. Il se sécha les cheveux avec une serv iette de l'hôpital et fouilla dans son sac, pour en sortir une paire de boxers, un jeans et un polo noir qu'il passa. Il sortit en continuant d'essuyer ses cheveux et fut accueilli par un merveilleux assortiment de nourriture. Ce matin avait l'air de prendre une tournure correcte finalement (la nécessité de cacher une certaine marque sur son cou mise à part).

Il se laissa tomber à côté de la nourriture qui s'étalait sur le lit de Naruto, le blondinet s'affairant déjà sur son repas. Sasuke avait disparu.

« Celui-là c'est le tien » marmonna Naruto la bouche pleine, en désignant le plateau posé sur la chaise qu'occupait Sasuke avant.

« Fabuleux », soupira Iruka en laissant tomber la serviette sur le lit. « Sasuke a déjà mangé ? »

Le plus jeune frère avala sa bouchée et secoua la tête. « Non, c'est son petit déjeuner, mais il a dit que tu pouvais le manger. Il n'avait pas faim et il est parti faire un tour. »

« Cool. On perd parfois l'appétit quand on est blessé. J'irai à la cafétéria et je lui ramènerai quelque chose pour quand il aura faim », répondit Iruka en saisissant la tasse de thé. Il émit un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son thé était encore chaud.

« La nourriture n'est pas terrible, »Naruto prit une nouvelle bouchée de toast avant de poursuivre. « Mais je crève de faim. »

Le plus vieux soupira et reprit une gorgée de thé.

« C'est de la nourriture d'hôpital. On ne peut pas espérer de miracle. Au moins c'est du vrai lait. J'ai vu un endroit qui ressemblait à un marché hier soir en venant ici, j'irai y faire un tour aujourd'hui et j'essayerai de rapporter quelque chose de frais. »

« Ca serait bien », le blondinet acquiesca. « Apparemment, ils ne donnent que trois repas par jour ici !_ Trois _! »

Il se mit à rire devant l'expression choquée de son petit frère, et tartina un toast de beurre et de miel ;

« Peu de gens mangent autant que toi chaton. Et les personnes malades ont tendant à ne pas manger beaucoup. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'avoir des malades comme toi, qui mangent comme dix hommes affamés et qui guérissent rapidement. »

Naruto lui offrit un large sourire, laissant entrevoir des morceaux de toast mâchés collés à ses dents. Iruka secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré et replongea dans son propre repas en souriant.

« Le médecin est passé quand tu étais sous la douche, et il s'est pratiquement évanoui quand il a vu que j'étais réveillé. Il a contrôlé ma tête et mes réflexes, et a reconnu que j'allais bien, mais un spécialiste va quand même passer plus tard. Le doc a dit que je pourrai partir dans quelques jours. Ils veulent juste être sûrs de ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose. »

« C'est bien. Il semble que tu puisses reprendre les cours rapidement alors. »

Le plus jeune secoua la tête dépitée et commença à se curer les dents avec un ongle.

«Tu es bien un prof, Iruka-_sensei_. Toujours à penser à l'école. »

Iruka se contenta d'hausser les épaules et finit son repas. Naruto poussa un soupir fatigué et s'étira.

« Tu as l'air d'être prêt pour un bon petit dodo, » commenta avec humour le plus vieux, en débarrassant le lit pour que le blond puisse s'allonger. « Toi tu dors un peu et moi je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Je vais aller jusqu'au marché, et aussi voir si je peux trouver une chambre à louer dans le coin. »

Naruto le regarda avec de grands yeux bleus ensommeillés, « Pourquoi tu ne restes pas dormir ici, comme hier ? Ce sera moins cher et ça ne me dérange pas de partager mon lit. »

Iruka ne put résister et se rapprocha pour ébourriffer affectionneusement les mèches blondes.

« Le staff de l'hôpital ne l'acceptera pas. Je suis surpris que personne ne se soit plaint que je dorme ici hier ou que je prenne une douche. Ca devait être évident que vous aviez un invité. »

« Hmmm, ils étaient prêts à dire quelque chose », marmonna Naruto. « Mais Sasuke leur a fait son regard « je vais vous foutre mon pied au cul » , et du coup ils n'ont pas osé. »

Le brun aquiesça pensivement, « Hmmm, je ne pense pas encore avoir vu ce regard là. »

« C'est un nouveau, » Naruto sourit. « Un regard américanisé ! ».

« Je vois. Bien, il profite de cette nouvelle expérience culturelle je suppose, » il se pencha et embrassa le front bandé. « Je serai de retour pour le déjeuner. »

Il ramena la serviette dans la salle de bains et partit à la recherche de sa brosse à cheveux. Après quelques minutes, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et il glissa ses pieds dans des sandalettes. Iruka fronça le nez en voyant que le bas de son jeans, trop long, retombait sur ses chaussures, mais ce jeans était comfortable donc il ne changea rien. Il prit son petit sac et vida son contenu dans sa valise, à l'exception d'une bouteille d'eau et de son porte feuille. Iruka était maintenant prêt à y aller.

**Pendant ce temps là…**

« Tu sais bien qu'ils sont hors de tes limites. De quel droit tu baises avec ce qui est _à moi_, » grogna Sasuke en colère.

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa était planté dans le jardin à côté du parking, ne se souciant pas de ne porter que l'horrible tunique bleue de l'hôpital. Il était en train de fixer l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui se tenait paresseusement contre le vieux chêne à côté de la fontaine ornementale. Il était décontracté, les mains dans les poches et un pied posé contre le tronc de l'arbre. Mais son œil gris unique avait une expression ennuyée.

« Il ne t'appartient pas, » répondit Kakashi sur un ton dur. « Et tu ferais bien de te rappeler que je ne suis pas un de tes fidèles subordonnés qui répondent à tous tes ordres. »

Iruka avait vraiment fait vibrer quelque chose en Kakashi et l'image de ses yeux bruns déterminés surgit dans son esprit.

Les mains pâles se serrèrent et Sasuke lui lança un regard furieux, ses yeux prenant une teinte rouge sang.

« Je t'avais demandé de lui assurer une protection jusqu'ici, de garder un œil sur lui. Mais au lieu de ça, tu as décidé de jouer à un de tes petits jeux d'esprit avec lui. Il était en panique à cause de son frère, et tu lui a sauté dessus au moment où il était le plus vulnérable ! Espèce de pauvre merde ! » hurla Sasuke en se rapprochant du plus âgé.

Kakashi ne réagit pas quand le jeune homme se rapprocha. Sa voix profonde devint plus grave et le ton dur se transforma en quelque chose de sec et tranchant quand il reprit la parole.

« Calme toi Sasuke. Je n'ai joué à aucun jeu avec lui. Tu a fait tes propres conclusions sans savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. »

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vu la marque que tu lui a laissé au cou, » reprit Sasuke, se rapprochant encore d'un pas, ses poings tremblant de rage. « Si tu t'approches encore de lui.. »

Kakashi se décolla de l'arbre et fit glisser son écharpe, fixant alors le plus jeune de ses yeux dépareillés. Sasuke frissonna instantanément.

« N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, petit insolent, » aboya-t-il dangereusement. « Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, et si tu n'étais pas blessé je te montrerai joyeusement pourquoi. »

Chaque muscle de leurs deux corps se tendit tandis qu'une aura sombre émanait d'eux. Sasuke dut céder ce round. Il n'était pas en condition pour une confrontation physique, et aussi assez réaliste pour savoir qu'il n'avait que peu de chances de l'emporter. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres recule de quelques pas et regarda l'autre se caler à nouveau contre le tronc dans une attitude relaxée. Mais Sasuke savait que cette posture était tout sauf détendue, Kakashi étant prêt à réagir à la moindre trace d'agression.

« Pourquoi t'embêtes tu avec lui ? Iruka est banal, il n'a rien qui puisse intéresser quelqu'un comme toi, » marmonna-t-il, en espérant que ce ne soit qu'une passade de vol. « Tu es en Californie. C'est censé être le lieu où l'on trouve les plus belles personnes du monde. Et tu sais que tu peux avoir n'importe qui. »

Les fines lèvres de Kakashi se fixèrent en un sourire carnassier et il croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Tu essayes de détourner mon attention Sasuke ? demanda-t-il moqueur. « N'insulte pas ton ami en suggérant qu'il est banal. Je l'ai trouvé intriguant et je _vais_ apprendre à la connaître mieux. Par ailleurs, il joue un rôle important dans ta vie, j'aurais dû le remarquer bien plus tôt. Comme tu devrais toi aussi te rappeler de bien surveiller tes alentours. »

Le dernier commentaire fut fait alors que Kakashi glissait derrière le tronc de l'arbre. Sasuke tourna la tête et vit leur sujet de discussion sortir de l'hôpital et se diriger vers lui.

_Merde ! Pourquoi maintenant…_

« Hé Sasuke ! » appela Iruka, en agitant la main avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme reprit rapidement contenance, forçant ses yeux à reprendre leur couleur obsidienne habituelle. Il prit une grande respiration, chassa toute la tension de son visage, et essaya de se détendre le plus possible. La plupart des gens n'auraient pas vu de différence, mais Iruka et Naruto le connaissaient trop bien, et voyaient toujours quand il était en colère.

Iruka arriva près de lui et étudia son visage, « tu n'as pas l'air si bien que ça. Tu te sens encore malade ? Naruto m'a dit que tu étais allé faire un tour et je m'inquiétais. »

Sasuke ne se sentait pas encore prêt à parler, sa voix risquant de le trahir, et il opta donc pour un fronçement de sourcil à la place. Heureusement, Iruka comprenait aisément le langage corporel Uchiwa.

« Je sais, je sais, » il sourit. « Je me tracasse trop. Je vais essayer d'arrêter. J'ai mangé le petit déjeuner que tu m'avais laissé, merci. Et merci aussi pour m'avoir permis de dormir avec vous hier soir. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais eu une discussion avec le docteur concernant ma présence. Enfin, pour être plus exact, tu as eu un regard et il est parti la queue entre les jambes. »

Le jeune homme à la peau tannée se mit à rire chaudement et malgré lui, Sasuke sentit les coins de sa bouche se relever.

« De toute façon tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter à propos de ça. Aujourd'hui je vais essayer de trouver un endroit où dormir pas loin de l'hôpital. Il doit bien y avoir des motels de seconde zone pas chers dans les environs. Ils ont toujours des chambres libres. »

Sasuke se renfrogna. « Prends-toi une chambre décente dans un vrai hôtel. Je le payerai. Il n'est pas question que tu restes dans un endroit miteux. »

« N'importe quoi, » répliqua Iruka en agitant la main négativement. « Je me contenterai de ce que je peux m'offrir. Ca sera très bien. J'ai vu un espèce de marché à deux pas d'ici, et je vais aller y faire un tour. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais aller acheter quelques fruits et des friandises pour vous et je serai de retour pour le déjeuner. En espérant que tu auras faim à ce moment là. »

Dans un mouvement complètement inadapté pour le jeune homme sombre (mais tout à fait compréhensible pour l'homme qui était caché derrière l'arbre) Sasuke s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Iruka. Les yeux chocolats le regardèrent avec surprise.

« C'est un pays étrange. Et je pense que tu ne devrais pas partir te promener tout seul. Tu ne sais pas de quoi les gens sont capables, et un homme seul est facile à voler. Pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous ? quand on sera sorti de l'hôpital, Naruto et moi te ferons visiter. »

Il attendit l'assentiment d'Iruka, et le brun le regarda fixement pendant un long moment.

« Wouah ! » fut la réponse, innattendue. « Tu es vraiment devenu très grand ! Regarde, tu es plus grand que moi ! Les filles doivent être folles ! »

Sasuke se renfrogna un peu plus. « Concentre-toi un peu, Iruka, s'il te plait. »

Le plus petit se mit a rire et donna une brève accolade à Sasuke.

« Ca va aller. Mais pourquoi tout le monde est persuadé que je ne peux pas me débrouiller tout seul ? Je me suis occupé de vous pendant des années, vous grandissez de quelques centimètres, et vous croyez que c'est à vous de vous occuper de moi ? » Il pouffa de rire. « Ca fait bizarre de te serrer dans mes bras maintenant que tu es plus grand que moi. On va devoir faire ça plus souvent pour que je m'habitue, » conlut-il en ébourriffant les cheveux corbeau, puis il commença à traverser l'herbe qui entourait le parking.

« On se revoit tout à l'heure. Garde un œil sur Naruto pour moi. »

Sasuke regarda son ami de longue date s'éloigner. Un corps plus grand se dressa à côté de lui et la tension fut de retour en un instant. Kakashi resta un moment près de lui avant de prendre la même direction qu'Iruka.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton grave et coléreux.

« Au marché. Va retrouver ton autre ami et repose toi, » répondit l'homme aux cheveux argent en jetant un œil sur Sasuke par-dessus son épaule. L'écharpe noire cachait de nouveau son œil gauche, mais son œil droit était aussi dur que du granit. « Oh, et Sasuke… Ne remets plus jamais en question ce que je fais. C'est compris ? »

« Oui sensei, » répondit-il doucement.

Kakashi hocha la tête et partit. Sasuke le regarda prendre le chemin qu'avait pris Iruka quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était comme voir un loup prendre en chasse un petit faon sans protection. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Quand Kakashi avait appris pour l'accident et qu'il avait appelé pour dire qu'il arrivait, Sasuke (qui était alors sous morphine) lui avait demandé de protéger Iruka durant le voyage. Il n'avait pas pensé une minute que l'homme puissant pourrait développer un quelconque intérêt pour le gentil professeur.

Au sein de la Uchiwa shinning Inc., tous les employés qui avaient rencontré le mystérieux homme aux cheveux argentés avaient pensé qu'il était un homme de main. Quelqu'un qu'on envoyait pour rencontrer d'autres organisations et pour collecter des informations, et qu'on ne voyait jamais le reste du temps. Il apparaissait juste comme ça de temps en temps, récupérait les informations qu'il désirait auprès de certains employés puis disparaissait à nouveau pour plusieurs mois. C'était comme ça que Kakashi aimait travailler. A savoir que les gens lui parlent ouvertement et le traitent comme n'importe quel employé, et lui livrent leurs opinions. En réalité cependant, Kakashi était le boss ultime.

Il possédait Sharingan Ventures. Ce qui signifiait qu'il possédait Uchiwa shipping Inc., l'héritage de Sasuke. Celui-ci était dirigé par un des subordinés de Kakashi, Sannin Tsunade, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ait 21 ans et qu'il prenne la direction de l'entreprise. Uchiwa shipping Inc. Avait été lançée par le père de Sasuke, de même que Uchiwa Transitions Inc. Cette dernière était une entreprise de transport par trains et camions qui était actuellement dirigée par son grand frère Itachi. Alors que Sasuke était chaperonné par Tsunade, Itachi lui, était guidé et assisté par Sannin Jiraya, le frère jumeau de Tsunade. Leur père ravait vendu les deux compagnies à Kakashi juste avant de mourir, en stipulant dans le contrat que ses deux fils dirigeraient toujours les organisations Uchiwa, mais Kakashi dirigerait le tout et aurait toujours le dernier mot dans les décisions. Avec le rachat par Sharingan Ventures, les Uchiwa étaient devenue la plus grande entreprise de transport mondiale , et par la même très fructueuse financièrement.

Kakashi achetait basiquement toutes les entreprises qui l'intéressait, les faisait prospérer et appréciait leur ascension, en restant toujours dans l'ombre, personne n'étant au courant de son existence à part les différents dirigeants de sa compagnie. Il possédait des compagnies spécialisées dans à peu près tout ce qui était imaginable, des centres de détente pour chiens jusqu'aux manufactures de systèmes de sécurité utilisés par les plus secrètes des organisations mondiales. Il était effroyablement riche, et pourtant il chérissait plus que tout sa liberté et son anonymat. La façon dont il avait monté son système était vraiment ingénieuse.

Sasuke n'avait que 12 ans lorsque son père avait vendu ses compagnies au génie solitaire. Quand il eut 14 ans, Kakashi avait décidé de le prendre comme apprenti pour lui apprendre les ficelles du monde du business, légales ou pas. Durant ces années aux côtés de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, Sasuke avait pris conscience du talent exceptionnel de ce grand magnat des affaires. Kakashi était un sympathique et généreux patron pour tous ses employés, même les plus petits, bien que ceux-ci ne le sachent pas.

Ses plans de sécurité sociale étaient extrêment avantageux et il virait tout manager qu'il considérait comme trop dur ou abusif. D'un autre côté, l'homme pouvait être horriblement brutal et sans pitié pour ceux qui tentaient de se mesurer à lui. Kakashi n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille, et Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de qui avait entraîné physiquement le plus âgé, mais celui-ci pouvait se battre comme un démon et disparaitre comme une ombre au soleil. En fait, Sasuke ne savait pratiquement rien à propos du passé de son sensei mais il savait que c'était un homme à respecter. C'était aussi un homme à craindre quand il était en colère.

Il avit rencontré ses `frères' à peu près en même temps que son éducation avait débuté avec Kakashi. Ils furent un soleil à une période où il se sentait particulièrement seul et non aimé. Ils lui avaient offert une amitié sincère et l'avaient accepté sans questions. Iruka était l'incarnation de la chaleur et de l'amour, gentil et reconfortant pour un adolescent toumenté. Naruto son complémentaire parfait, et le seul avec qui il pouvait lacher prise. Ils étaient les seuls personnes qu'il aimait sincèrement, et il ne voulait pas que cela change. C'était pour ça que Sasuke paniquait maintenant, parce que personne ne sortait indemne après avoir été repéré par le radar de Kakashi Hatake.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui pourrait arriver à Iruka s'il commençait à cotoyer l'homme puissant. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien intéresser Kakashi chez Iruka ? Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui ! Il pouvait faire fondre la plus frigide des femmes avec un sourire, et faire supplier les plus riches et célèbres de les accepter dans son lit sans même qu'ils ne sachent qui il était. De toutes les personnes qu'Iruka pouvait attirer, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit celle contre laquelle Sasuke ne pouvait le protéger ?

--

La place du marché était remplie de couleurs, d'odeurs, de monde et d'échoppes. D'après Iruka, c'était simplement fantastique. Il adorait les marchés, avec toutes ces babioles à vendre, tous ces artistes qui déambulaient et qui électrisaient l'atmosphère. La place réservée aux boutiques était immense, bien plus grande qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et tout autour il y avait des pelouses avec des arbres et des petites scènes improvisées. Il avait conscience qu'il pouvait se perdre facilement au milieu de toute cette activité, mais l'envie d'explorer était trop forte.

Iruka avait la bizarrerie de pouvoir retrouver son chemin au cœur d'une forêt, mais s'il était abandonné au milieu d'une ville, il se retrouvait systématiquement perdu en quelques secondes. Les indications n'y changeaient rien, quelque chose ressemblant à une ville ou un grand marché et il avait la garantie de se perdre….Mais finalement c'était quelque chose d'assez drôle en soi. Mais cette fois il devait retourner à l'hôpital, donc il devait bien faire attention à où il allait.

Tout en flanant au milieu des allées du marché, Iruka se mit à chercher les étals de fruits et légumes, tout en repérant toutes les choses intéressantes à vendre. Il y avait vraiment de tout, des étonnantes sculptures en métal aux magnets de frigo. De la musique et des applaudissements attirèrent son attention et il se dirigea vers l'aire de spectacle la plus proche où se déroulait une démonstration de magie devant une petite foule. Ce n'était pas très bon et le magicien parlait trop, Iruka retourna donc parmi les étals.

Il se balada environ une demi heure avant de trouver les vendeurs de primeurs. Il acheta joyeusement quelques manges, nectarines, pêches et fraises. Il y en aurait pour leurs goûts à tous les trois. Iruka adorait les mangues, Naruto aimait presque autant les pêches que les ramen et Sasuke était un grand fan des nectarines. Les fraises étaient juste un plus pour tous les trois. Iruka plaça ses achats dans son sac, et son attention fut attirée par la pancarte orange d'une caravane de boissons, ventant les mérites d'une thé pétillant.

_Le nectar béni des dieux !_

Il s'y dirigea et commanda. Un thé pétillant au jasmin avec du lait et du sagou plus tard, il se tenait à côté d'une autre aire de spectacle où deux hommes chantaient et jouaient de la guitare. Ils étaient vraiment bons et la foule était enthousiaste.

Iruka resta sur le côté, et apprécia le show tout en savourant son thé. Un grand homme, blond et maigre, vêtu d'un pantalon aux rayures arc en ciel, d'une veste rouge et d'un large chapeau violet entouré de petits colliers de perles rouges parcourait la foule en collectant quelques pièces pour le spectacle. Il ne semblait pas être un clown, il était juste…flamboyant. Iruka lui donna joyeusement quelques pièces et l'homme lui tapota la joue en déclarant « tout simplement adorable ! ». Il prit un des colliers de son chapeau et le plaça autour du cou bronzé avant de lui envoyer un baiser et de continuer sa collecte. Iruka se retrouva, tout rougissant, à contempler sa nouvelle acquisition, un collier de perles rouges en plastique (NDLA : ceci est véritablement arrivé à l'auteur, qui en garde un souvenir amusé).

Il était totalement inconscient de l'attention pressante que lui portait un groupe de jeunes hommes à côté. Il ne vit pas deux hommes musclés du groupe se diriger vers lui pour lui parler. Il ne vit pas non plus leur frayeur et leur rapide retraite vers leurs amis lorsqu'une grande silhouette à la chevelure argentée se glissa sans bruit derrière le petit brun et leur envoya un regard annonciateur d'une mort prochaine. Pendant ce temps, Iruka était occupé à enrouler le colllier de perles autour de son poignet pour en faire un bracelet, tout en savourant son thé.

Un couple de chansons plus tard, le professeur à la peau de miel décida qu'il était temps de trouver un endroit pour dormir pour la durée du séjour des garçons à l'hôpital.

_Je dois vraiment arrêter de les appeler les garçons. Ce sont de jeunes hommes maintenant._

Tout en cherchant le chemin par lequel il était entré dans le marché, Iruka sa mit à penser que Naruto et Sasuke avaient vraiment grandi. Environ une heure plus tard, après avoir arpenté plus d'allées qu'il ne pouvait en compter, et ne voyant rien qui lui semble même vaguement familier, Iruka se laissa tomber fatigé contre un arbre juste à côté d'une autre aire de spectacle. Il contempla l'herbe alors que des enfants dancaient au rythme rapide de la musique encouragés par la foule. Il savait que cela allait arriver, cela arrivait toujours et bien que d'habitude cela ne le gêne guère, aujourd'hui il devait retrouver Naruto. Il soupira et se déchargea de son sac.

« Merde, » se murmura-t-il doucement à lui-même, frottant sa main contre son visage dans un geste de frustration, « je suis perdu ».

« Et bien tu devrais demander ton chemin, » lui répondit une voix douce.

Iruka leva la tête surpris, et les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent de manière comique quand ils découvrirent Hatake Kakashi assis dans l'herbe juste à côté de lui.

« bon dieu ! mais d'où arrives-tu ? » cria –t-il de surprise.

Il n'avait entendu personne approcher, et encore moins s'asseoir assez près de lui pour que leurs genoux se frôlent. Et le voilà qui était assis là dans toute sa gloire, dans un pantalon couleur crème, une chemise rouge sombre avec les manches remontées aux coudes et cette écharpe noire marsquant le remarquable œil rouge.

Kakashi se mit à rire et Iruka se sentit rougir. La foule qui regardait les enfants dancer avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur eux, attirée d'abord par l'intensité de l'éclat de rire, mais aussi par le son délicieusement sexy de ce rire.

« content de te revoir aussi, » répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés dans un rire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » il regarda le groupe qui les dévisageait et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. « Oh, c'est vraiment embarrassant. »

« Mah, ignore-les. C'est joli, » une main tiède attrapa son avant bras, écartant sa main de son visage. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à aimer les bijoux ».

Kakashi était en train d'étudier les perles rouges enroulées autour de son poignet avec un sourire amusé. La rougeur d'Iruka s'accentua (si tant est que cela fut possible) et il écarta son poignet en couvrant les perles de son autre main, en les ramenant sur sa poitrine dans un geste défensif.

« Je n'aime pas, mais une gentille personne me l'a donné tout à l'heure…et ne change pas le sujet ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? » demanda le jeune homme, toujours sous le choc de l'apparition de l'eccentrique étranger.

Kakashi émit son célèbre sourire si attractif, ses yeux s'incurvant en U, s'étendit en arrière, les coudes posés dans l'herbe, et étira ses jambes.

« tu n'es pas content de me voi ? En fait tu as l'air énervé ».

« Bien sûr que je suis énervé ! » répliqua sèchement Iruka. Il jeta un regard noir au bâtard souriant et baissa la voix.

« Tu m'as marqué. Tu m'as fait un putain de suçon ! Sasuke l'a vu ce matin et il s'est énervé ! Il croit que… »

« Vous êtes amants tous les deux ? » l'interrompit le plus vieux, sachant d'avance la réponse.

Iruka parut choqué. « Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est ce que… »

« Bien, alors qu'est ce que ça change qu'il l'ait vu ? Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, toi aussi tu m'as laissé une marque. »

« ca change que…Hein ? comment ça je t'ai laissé une marque aussi ? » demanda-t-il, sa colère initiale oubliée.

Les lèvres de Kakashi s'incurvèrent en un sourire sexy à en faire un infarctus, se rassit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Les yeux d'Iruka s'agrandirent, de même que ceux de toutes la petite foule autour (et pas parce que l'un des danceurs avait failli se casser la figure, distrait lui aussi par le mouvement de Kakashi). L'homme aux cheveux argent ouvrit cinq de ses boutons de chemise d'une main, avant de découvrir une de ses épaules et se tourner pour révéler quatre longues griffures rougeatres dans son dos. Elles n'étaient pas profondes mais se détachaient nettement sur la peau pâle.

Une passante laissa échapper un petit cri typiquement féminin à la vue de la peau blanche, et Iruka ne put réprimer un sursaut et regarder sa main. Il avait dû le griffer la nuit d'avant dans l'avion au moment de son deuxième orgasme. Le peau de miel prit une teinte rouge vif alors qu'il approcha ses doigts pour effleurer les marques. Elles correspondaient bien à ses doigts et Iruka se senti vraiment coupable.

« Je…euh…est-ce que ça t'as fait mal ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le tissu rouge sombre recouvrit la peau d'albâtre et d'élégantes mains reboutonnèrent la chemise.

« C'était bon, » Kakashi sourit doucement à Iruka, exactement le même sourire que lorsqu'il l'avait essuyé avec la serviette ce soir là.

Le professeur se mordit la lèvre et son estomac se remit à faire des siennes, à la fois parce que ce sourire était magnifique et qu'il lui faisait se remémorer certains souvenirs récents.

« Tu as dis que tu étais perdu. Où essayais-tu d'aller ? » demanda Kakashi curieux, toute son attention concentrée sur Iruka.

« A l'entrée par laquelle je suis arrivé, mais je ne me rappelle pas où c'était, et toutes les autres entrées que j'ai trouvées ne me rappellent rien du tout », répondit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître tendu sous ce regard.

« Tu essayes de retourner à l'hôpital ? »

« Oui, j'ai des fruits pour les garçons et je veux retourner vérifier que tout va bien avec Naruto. »

« comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? » demanda Kakashi. Ce n'était pas une question piège, car il n'avait réellement pas vu le petit blond ce jour là.

« il s'est réveillé ! » déclara joyeusement Iruka. « Il s'est réveillé quand je suis arrivé hier soir. C'est un vrai soulagement. Il était tout groggy ce matin, mais il a mangé un énorme petit déjeuner, ce qui veut dire qu'il sera rapidement sur pieds et qu'il va me rendre dingue dans peu de temps comme avant. »

Kakashi si prit à rire devant la capacité du plus jeune à mélanger la joie, le soulagement, l'inquiétude et la frustration dans la même phrase. C'était sûrement un talent dû à toutes ces émotions enfouies.

« Et bien, moi je sors par ici, » il pointa un long doigt pâle dans la direction qu'Iruka devait prendre, mais le jeune homme n'avait visiblement aucune idée de cela. « Allez, je vais t'aider à trouver ton chemin. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, se leva et récupéra le sac d'Iruka. Il tendit une main pour aider le brun à se relever, aide qui fut acceptée après une brève hésitation. Le plus petit parut à moitié soulagé lorsque Kakashi laissa sa main filer, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie la plus proche.

C'était très intéressant d'observer la réaction de la foule devant la présence de l'homme pâle. Iruka regardait avec curiosité alors que les gens s'éloignaient instinctivement de la route de Kakashi, s'écoulant autour de lui comme de l'eau autour d'un rocher. C'était comme si une voie s'ouvrait devant lui, pour offrir un passage au plus vieux.

_Habillez le en toge, donnez lui un bâton et appelez le Moïse, _pensa Iruka en riant intérieurement.

Il y avait un effet secondaire cependant, car toutes les personnes qui s'écartaient du chemin de Kakashi se retrouvaient systématiquement dans le sien. Et le jeune homme, moins imposant, se retrouva ballotté entre beaucoup plus de corps qu'il n'avait l'habitude. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un bras musclé vienne s'enrouler autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner dans l'espace de son propriétaire.

« qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui glissa Iruka contrarié, le rouge lui montant à nouveau aux joues alors que toute la foule les regardait.

« Relax, » lui murmura kakashi au creux de l'oreille, entraînant une vague de petits tremblements le long de sa colonne. « Tu es en Californie. Les couples gays sont tellement communs ici qu'ils ont même légalisé le mariage entre homos. Personne n'y prêtera attention. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde alors ? » demanda-t-il tout bas, en repoussant le bras non désiré de ses épaules.

Le bras retomba juste plus bas et s'enroula autour de sa taille. Avec un inélégant petit cri, il fut attiré contre l'autre, et dut adapter le rythme de son pas au risque de tomber. Il lança un regard noir à l'homme insupportable, pour être aussitôt distrait par un sourire ravageur. L'homme aux cheveux argent s'inclina et Iruka déglutit nerveusement, ses yeux se transformant en soucoupes. La voix suave reprit.

« Ne regarde pas, mais je crois qu'on a déclenché une épidémie. »

« Hein ? » Il cligna des yeux avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui.

Il y avait partout des personnes en train d'essayer d'enreiller leurs saignements de nez. Il sentit ses joues brûler de nouveau et cacha son visage dans sa main en grognant. Kakashi se mit à rire et les mena tous les deux facilement à travers la foule. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, Iruka se mit à reconnaître les étals.

« Hé, je pense que c'est par ici que je suis entré, » dit il en repérant la table couverte de magnets de frigo. « C'est bien ici ! Merci Kakashi. »

Il sourit plein de gratitude au plus grand, qui lui en offrit un de plus sexy à son tour.

« Mah, pas de problème. Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ? rentrer directement à l'hôpital ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je devrais parce que c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, mais je dois encore trouver un endroit où dormir. » Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et il s'écarta de l'étreinte de l'autre, en lui souriant d'un air penaud. « Tu avais raison hier soir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à comment j'allais me débrouiller ici. »

Kakashi se contenta de hausser les épaules, « Tu avais raison de me remettre à ma place. »

L'homme bronzé sourit et se mit à frotter sa cicatrice. « Je peux être un peu rude quand je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé, et je te remercie de m'avoir aidé aujourd'hui, » il s'arrêta de parler pendant un court instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ensuite.

Considérant à qui il était en train de parler, Iruka jugea que le plus intelligent à faire était de fuir très loin et très vite.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, » il se mit à rire nerveusement et à frotter sa cicatrice de nouveau. « est ce que je pourrais récupérer mon s… »

« Ton frère est à l'hôpital qui est dans le bloc d'en face c'est ça ? J'ai un ami à qui je dois rendre une visite là bas, »l'interrompit Kakashi avec désinvolture.

« oh », répliqua Iruka très intelligemment.

« Allons y ensemble, et si on croise des hôtels, on s'arrêtera pour voir s'ils ont une chambre libre pour toi. Cependant, je ne suis jamais venu dans ce coin de la ville, et c'est plus agréable d'être avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie ? J'apprécierais vraiment. » L'homme le gratifia alors d'un magnifique sourire et pour la deuximèe fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kakashi, Iruka réalisa qu'il avait donné son accord seulement après avoir avoir senti un bras entourer ses épaules et le guider en avant.

Dieu que ce sourire pouvait être dangereux ! Il lança un regard rapide plein de ressentiment dans la direction de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Comment cela avait il pu arriver…encore une fois ? Il n'était pas sensé revoir cet homme, et encore moins flâner dans les rues avec ce bras puissant autour de ses épaules, passant aux yeux de la foule pour un couple s'offrant une petite balade en amoureux.

« tu es vraiment un manipulateur, » grogna-t-il.

Kakashi pouffa se rire et l'entraîna un peu plus près de lui .

« bon, et ton ami, que lui arrive-t-il ? », demanda Iruka, qui avait décidé de laisser la manche à l'autre pour cette fois. C'était juste plus facile de ne pas argumenter, et sa compagnie était plutôt agréable.

« Il a eu un accident de voiture, comme Naruto. Il va bien mais il doit rester en observation pendant quelques jours. C'est plus mon apprenti que mon ami, mais j'espère que l'on pourra devenir amis quand il sera un peu plus âgé, » répondit le plus vieux.

« Je peux comprendre ça. J'attends la même chose avec certains de mes élèves. Mais je n'enseigne pas depuis très longtemps et ces gamins sont si jeunes. Et donc, qu'est ce que tu apprends à ton apprenti ? Je doute que tu sois charpentier, » reprit Iruka sur un ton taquin.

« Et bien, j'aime bien travailler les bois durs, » Kakashi sourit en voyant que le petit brun ne saisissait pas l'allusion. Iruka manquait décidément d'un peu de perversion. « Je lui apprends à survivre dans le grand et dur monde des affaires en faisant du profit ».

Iruka éclata de rire au nez du plus grand.

« Bien plus que profitable à mon avis. Comment d'homme d'affaires voyagent en jet privé, hein ? »

Kakashi se mit à rire doucement et se reteint de répondre à la question. Il en connaissait effectivement quelques uns, mais le dire aurait été un manque de savoir vivre. Il décida de distraire le jeune homme.

« Il y a un hôtel là bas. On rentre voir ? »

Iruka leva les yeux vers le large et élégant bâtiment avec son impressionnantes entrée, des voitures de luxe bien garées devant par des portiers en uniforme. Il était impossible qu'il puisse s'offrir un tel luxe !

« Euh, non. Ca ne ressemble pas trop au genre d'endroit qui me convienne, et il n'y a pas de raison que tu m'aides à trouver un hôtel. Je ferai ça plus tard » Sa voix était un peu effacée et il regarda ailleurs, en espérant que son inconfort ne se voit pas trop. « Ca serait vraiment ennuyeux pour toi. Allons juste à l'hôpital pour que tu puisses voir ton, hum, apprenti. »

Bon sang, c'était trop embarrassant. Il n'était pas question que Kakashi vienne avec lui pour trouver un hôtel bon marché, en cherchant le moins cher de surcroit. C'était juste hors de question. Iruka était fier de son indépendance et il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse juger quelqu'un sur sa fortune…Mais il avait aussi sa fierté, et avoir cet homme riche dans les pattes pour chercher le moins cher était tout simplement humiliant. Il ne voulait pas mettre ni Kakashi ni lui dans cette situation inconfortable. Heureusement, Kakashi n'insista pas, il émit juste un petit hum d'aquiescement et Iruka en fut reconnaissant.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans un silence amical jusqu'à ce que l'hôpital soit en vue. Iruka prit conscience que Sasuke pusse voir Kakashi avec son bras autour de ses épaules s'il était encore en train de se promener dehors, cela aurait été terrible surtout après l'incident du suçon. Il s'arrêta et le plus âgé fit de même.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda la voix suave et calme.

S'échappant de l'étreinte de Kakashi, Iruka se retourna et le regarda de ses grands yeux chocolat.

« Je vais avoir besoin de mon sac maintenant, » Iruka sourit gentillement. « Merci de l'avoir porté pour moi aujourd'hui. »

L'homme à la tête argentée se pencha un peu et scruta le jeune professeur. Iruka lui rendit son regard calmement tout en tendant la main.

« Pas embarrassé d'être vu avec moi, si ? » demanda le plus vieux, en plaisantant seulement à moitié.

Le gentil sourire devint plus chaud, mais les yeux sombres étaient déterminés. Kakashi avait vu ce regard dans l'avion lorsqu'Iruka l'vait effectivement remis en place. C'était cette même détermination qui avait fait qu'Iruka s'était battu là où les plus puissants patrons avaient tremblé et s'étaient soumis.

« Je ne suis pas embarrassé. Ca devrait plutôt êtr l'inverse d'ailleurs. J'ai, par ailleurs, deux jeunes hommes qui comptent beaucoup pour moi là haut, et qui seraient très fâchés s'ils me voyaient avec un étranger. Je ne leur ferais pas ça. Il n'y a pas de raison que l'on se sépare ici, mais je vais reprendre mon sac, et je te demande de garder tes mains en place. »

Kakashi savait qu'il pouvait au choix argumenter et risquer la colère du gentil jeune homme, ou bien faire ce qu'Iruka avait dit et rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Laissant glisser le sac se son épaule, il glissa la bretelle dans la main tannée.

« Merci. »

Ils traversèrent de nouveau la pelouse. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée de l'hôpital, Kakashi vit une silhouette familière aux cheveux noirs passer dans le hall. Il avait intérêt à mettre rapidement un terme à cette petite comédie, ou bien toute la pièce allait être gâchée.

« Tu penses vraiment que Naruto et Sasuke seraient fâchés de te voir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Naruto pourrait être content pour moi. Il me demande de trouver quelqu'un depuis des années, et s'inquiète de me voir finir seul, quoi que je puisse lui dire. Mais Sasuke ne serait pas content le pense. Il est assez possessif et il était vraiment en colère quand il a vu cette marque ce matin. Il essayerait probablement de te désintégrer avec l'un de ces regards. »

« Oh, il a déjà essayé ça tout à l'heure. On a eu une petite discussion. Je ne pense pas qu'il proteste trop maintenant, » répliqua Kakashi avec désinvolture.

Iruka lui lança un regard confus en fronçant les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu ? Tu ne connais pas Sasuke…si ? »

Le timing était tout simplement parfait. Ils allaient rentrer dans le hall dans quelques secondes et sasuke allait tomber sur eux. Iruka était tellement fixé sur lui qu'il ne vit pas approcher l'Uchiwa.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Kakashi, comme s'ils avient discuté de ça des milliers de fois auparavant. « Il est mon apprenti après tout. N'est ce pas, Sasuke ? »

Iruka tourna la tête et sa confusion augmenta à la vue du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau. Sasuke donnait l'impression d'avoir été taillé dans la glace, ne laissant voir aucune émotion. En réalité le jeune homme bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

« Oui sensei » répondit une voix sans la moindre trace d'émotion ;

Les yeux chocolat balancaient de l'un à l'autre, et un doigt bronzé les pointait tour à tour.

« Attendez une minute. Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? »

Ils aquiescèrent en se lancant mutuellement des regards menaçants. Kakashi ne voulait pas que sasuke gâche ce moment en disant quelque chose de stupide, et Sasuke ne voulait pas de Kakashi près d'Iruka ou bien que le jeune homme ne connaisse leur connection.

« Tu es le sensei de Sasuke ? »

La tête argentée hocha de manière positive.

« Et tu es l'apprenti de Kakashi ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fit de même. Il ne pouvait pas le nier vu qu'il venait d'appeler ce bâtard « sensei » (stupide entraînement !).

« Une seconde ! C'est toi qui a apporté mes bagages cette nuit ? » Une nouvelle confirmation du plus vieux. « Et dans l'avion, quand tu as dit que tu avais un travail à faire à l'hôpital où était Naruto, c'était…c'était Sasuke ? » Un nouveau hochement de tête.

« Et quand tu m'as dit qu'un de tes associés avait récupéré mes bagages, tu parlais de Kakashi ? »

Sasuke aquiesca. Iruka commença à fumer de colère. Ses yeux sombres s'arrondirent, ses poings se resserrèrent et son visage prit des couleurs au fur et à mesure que la confusion laissait place à la colère et à l'embarras. De nombreux commentaires étranges de la part des deux hommes commencèrent à prendre leur sens et Iruka se sentit incroyablement humilié. Des vagues de pure furie commencèrent à émaner du corps tendu et les gens qui trainaient dans le hall s'en furent chercher un endroit plus sécurisé. Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Tu lui as demandé de m'escorter jusqu'ici, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Sasuke n'avait vu Iruka dans cet état que de rares fois auparavant, en général quand quelqu'un avait menacé Naruto ou l'un de ses amis. La dernière fois qu'Iruka avait été autant en colère, il avait fait pleurer deux adultes qui l'avaient supplié, sans qu'il ait besoin de lever le petit doigt. Il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser que le jeune Uchiwa était terrifié. Kakashi, dans son ignorance, regardait juste la scène intrigué. Bêtise.

« Je suis désolé Iruka, » peut être que s'il s'escusait tout de suite, il survivrait à ça ;

Il était temps de faire quelque chose qui était très anti-Uchiwa…Il était temps de laisser transparaître quelques émotions. Les yeux d'onyx exprimèrent toute la peine et le remord qu'il portait depuis l'accident, se concentrant sur les yeux bruns furieux.

« J'était juste très inquiet et c'était un long voyage depuis Konoha. Tu sais bien que Naruto et toi vous êtes tout pour moi. Et tu devais faire tout ce voyage parce que nous avions eu un accident…et c'est moi qui conduisait. Je conduisais et Naruto a fini dans le coma et…je ne pensais plus normalement. C'était déjà assez dur de le voir blessé, j' étais sous morphine et très inquiet. J'avais si peur pour le Dobe et tout était hors de mon contrôle. C' »tait entièrement de ma faute s'il était blessé, et savoir que tu devais faire ce long voyage tout seul m'a effrayé. Kakashi a téléphoné pour dire qu'il arrivait, alors je lui ai demandé de garder un œil sur toi. C'est unniquement parce que je t'aime et que j'étais… Je suis toujours rongé de culpabilité pour ce qui est arrivé à Naruto. Je conduisais, j'aurais dû voir l'accident arriver ou essayer de le protéger mieux…mais…je n'ai pas pu. Je ne pouvais pas le ramener à la conscience, il n'y a que toi qui pouvais, alors je devais te faire venir ici. J'avais juste besoin de toi ici parce que…tu sais toujours tout remettre en ordre, » finit-il d'une petite voix, en penchant la tête, avec ses mèches noires cachant à moitié ses yeux remplis d'émotion.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis des bras vinrent l'enlacer chaudement. Ils attirèrent sa tête contre des épaules capables de soulager n'importe quel fardeau. Un des bras l'entoura pendant que l'autre se plaçait derrière sa nuque, et que des doigts vinrent caresser ses cheveux. Sasuke eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatorze ans et qu'il recevait son premier câlin de la part de l'homme surprenant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'enfuir en courant ou s'il voulait rester là pour le restant de sa vie.

De chaudes lèvres vinrent déposer un baiser sur sa joue et une voix douce murmura à son oreille : « Merci sasuke. Je t'aime aussi, beaucoup, et ni Naruto ni moi ne t'en voulons pour l'acident. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'était de ta faute. Maintenant, tu vas prendre une grande inspiration, compter jusqu'à trois. »

Iruka le comprenait si bien. Il savait que sa fierté d'Uchiwa avait déjà été écorchée par cet étalage public d'émotions, et devant son patron/sensei de surcroit. Il inspira profondément et reprit le contrôle, en s'écartant des bras acueillants avec une pointe de regret.

Iruka regarda son jeune ami et vit que les yeux noirs étaient de nouveau sous contrôle. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke exprimer autant d'émotions , et quelque part cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Comment aurait-il pu rester en colère après ça ? Le jeune homme venait de montrer en moins d'une minute plus d'émotions qu'il ne le faisait habituellement en un mois, et tout cela avait été douloureux pour lui. Iruka était vraiment heureux que Sasuke se soit ouvert, même juste pour ce court moment. Le plus jeune s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

« Je suis ici parce que le docteur est avec Naruto et qu'il t'attend. Il veut apparemment parler de quelque chose, mais uniquement à un membre de la famille » la dernière partie fut prononcée avec un peu de mécontentement.

Yep, le passage à la colère était le mécanisme de défense typique de Sasuke pour éviter de montrer tout excès d'émotion, et Iruka sut que le jeune homme irait bien maintenant.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais de la famille ? » demanda-t-il gentillement, en sachant que cela saurait toucher le cœur de Sasuke.

Cela fut effectivement le cas car le jeune homme lança un regard qui aurait pu briser une pierre.

« Il a dit que ca ne comptait pas », grogna-t-il.

Iruka ébourriffa ses cheveux d'un geste plein d'affection, et le visage pâle se décontracta un peu. « Bon, je ferais bien de monter et de voir ce qu'il en est. Merci de m'avoir attendu ici pour me le dire. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi, qui les regardait tous les deux avec un étonnement à peine masqué. Une grimace apparut sur le visage bronzé. Sasuke était bien pardonné, mais l'homme aux cheveux argentés était encore dans le rouge. Il avait juste de la chance que Naruto ait besoin de lui maintenant.

« Je vous laisse tous les deux », dit il avant de se retourner complètement vers le plus âgé. La voix du jeune professeur prit un ton dur pour poursuivre. « Toi et moi aurons à discuter plus tard. »

Iruka prit alors la direction des ascenseurs. Kakashi et Sasuke le regardèrent s'éloigner en silence avant se se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Il y eut un moment de silence bizarre.

« C'est vraiment quelqu'un, hein ? » fit remarquer Kakashi.

Sasuke émit le plus petit sourire possible. « Tout à fait. »

Le plus vieux aquiesca avant de pointer du pouce la cafétéria.

« Allez viens, gamin. Je te paye un café ».

--

Naruto était vraiment agacé. Les docteurs n'arrêtaient pas de venir déranger son sommeil, pour lui mettre des lumières violentes dans les yeux, prendre sa tension, le palper de partout et lui poser des tas de questions bizarres. Le plus agaçant dans tout ça, c'est que malgré ses demandes incessantes, ils ne voulaient pas lui enlever sa perfusion. A part certains moments où il se sentait un peu faible, il allait bien et pouvait manger et boire tout seul. Et les docterus eux-mêmes avaient dit qu'ils étaient étonnés de la rapidité de sa récupération, mais Naruto avait toujours été un patient rapide à guérir, chose dont il était fier.

Naruto détestait avoir tous ces docteurs autour de lui à l'examiner sans fin, mais ce vieux et gros docteur aux cheveux grisonnants était de loin le pire de tous. Il était apparemment l'un des grands pontes de l'hopital, et les autres médecins l'avaient appelés de peur de passer à côté de quelque chose pour Naruto. L'homme était un spécialiste des traumatismes crâniens et semblait avoir une très haute estime de lui-même : il avait annoncé à Sasuke et Naruto qu'il était très occupé, en tant que membre du comité de direction de l'hôpital. Honnêtement, Naruto ne savait pas comment ils pouvaient tous loger dans la pièce, lui, Sasuke et cet homme avec son ego surdimensionné. C'était une bonne chose que Sasuke soit parti chercher Iruka !

« dans combien de temps arrive votre tuteur ? » demanda le docteur impatient.

Une lumière fut allumée puis éteinte devant les grands yeux bleu clair et le blondinet sentit son humeur monter d'un cran.

« Il sera bientôt là, il a dit qu'il revenait pour le déjeuner, » répondit Naruti en essayant de rester poli. « Ecoutez, je ne vois paas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me parler à moi. Je peux passer l'information à mon frère quand il arrivera. Et puis, vous auriez pu le dire à Sasuke, il est de la famille après tout ! »

Le docteur le regarda comme s'il était stupide et laissa échapper un soupir irrité.

« Vous venez juste de recevoir un violent choc sur la tête et vous n'avez peut être pas toutes vos facultés de compréhension. Je vais attendre que votre tuteur soit là, comme ça je ne perdrai pas mon temps à me répéter, et cet autre garçon n'est pas réellement de votre famille. J'ai d'autres choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui. »

Ce gars lui mettait vraiment les nerfs en boule. Quel connard pompeux à lui parler comme ça ! Visiblement il avait oublié d'apprendre les bonnes manières, ou bien il se trouvait tellement supérieur qu'il se foutait royalement de ce que les patients pouvaient ressentir. Naruto penchait plutôt pour la deuxième explication. Heureusement, Iruka arriva avant que le jeune homme ait le temps de faire quelques commentaires moins polis.

« Hé chaton, » dit son frère en se dirigeant vers son lit et se laissant tomber sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs. « Bonjour docteur, je suis Iruka, le grand frère de Naruto. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre. Je ne savais pas quand vous alliez passer l'examiner. »

Iruka tendit une main au médecin, mais ce trou-du-cul l'ignora complètement. A la place il émit un long soupiret commença à tourner les pages du dossier de Naruto. C'en était trop, Naruto pouvait supporter l'attitude exécrable du docteur envers lui, mais sûrement pas envers Iruka.

Juste au moment où il allait envoyer une réplique cinglante au spécialiste, une main se posa sur son épaule pour le calmer. Les yeux bleus se levèrent pour croiser les yeux bruns sérieux, et le plus vieux lui fit non de la tête, lui demandant silencieusement de tenir sa langue. Bien, il resterait calme cette fois ci, mais la prochaine fois que cet imbécile serait malpoli avec Iruka, il ne se retiendrait pas !

« Il a l'air de récupérer très rapidement, mais il y peut être des troubles qui ne sont pas encore apparus, » commença le docteur sur un ton impatient, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder les deux frères. « Je vais lui faire passer une autre IRM pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre saignement ou d'œdème intra-crânien . »

Iruka aquiesca. « Je vois. Je suis content de voir que vous vous vous occupez de Naruto avec autant de sérieux. Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour aider à son rétablissement ? »

Le docteur leva le nez de ses notes et regarda le brun comme s'il était stupide. C'était exactement le même regard qu'il avait lancé à Naruto et le blond se raidit, prêt à répondre. Une petite pression sur son épaule lui fit mordre sa langue une deuxième fois, mais ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de faire un regard à la Sasuke.

« Non, il a juste besoin de se reposer et de dormir. »

Naruto s'énerva mentalement, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de dormir, quelqu'un venait l'examiner !

« La chose la plus pressante actuellement cependant, » continua le docteur en ignorant le regard de Naruto, « est la question du paiement pour le traitement qu'a reçu votre frère à l'hôpital. »

Les frères tombèrent des nues. Aucun d'eux n'avaient considéré l'argent comme étant plus important que la santé, et qu'un médecin pense le contraire était un peu déconcertant. Le médecin ignora à nouveau leur surprise et leurs regards offensés.

« J'aimerais que vous me suiviez au département financier om l'on vous donnera la note. Comme vous êtes étrangers, le paiement devra être effectué aujourd'hui, et il y a une majoration à cause du manque d'assurance santé. Maintenant j'ai beaucoup d'autres patient à voir. »

Le docteur se tourna et commença à marcher, sans se retourner pour voir si Iruka suivait. C'en était trop pour Naruto, il craqua.

« Hé, espèce de bât… »

« Naruto ! » cria Iruka, interrompant le plus jeune, avant de continuer sur un ton plus doux. « Tout va bien. Toi tu essayes de dormir un peu. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Il étudia les yeux bruns de son frère et sentit son cœur battre sous l'effet de la nervosité. Iruka était vraiment inquiet. Peu importe combien il paraissait calme au dehors, ces yeux n'avaient jamais été capables de cacher ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Et si Iruka était inquiet, alors Naruto l'était aussi.

« Ruru, pourquoi es-tu inquiet ? Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent ? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude évidente dans ses yeux céruléens, alros qu'il plaçait une main sur celle qui reposait sur son épaule.

Bon sang ! Il savait que le programme d'échange couterait trop cher. Iruka avait dit que ça irait et qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre, mais il n'aurait pas dû venir. C'était stupide et égoiste d'être venu, peu importe ce qu'avait dit son frère, et maintenant ils avaient des problèmes financiers.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, chaton,. Dors un peu et laisse moi gérer ça. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de guerir vite. »

La main tiède quitta son épaule et passa à travers ses mèches blondes, avant que son frère ne se lève pour rattraper le médecin. Naruto le regarda quitter la pièce avec une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac. Les yeux d'Iruka avait vraiment montré de l'anxiété. Le blondinet commença à machouiller nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce et regarda par la fenêtre. Dormir s'avérait impossible maintenant, pas tant qu'Iruka ne revienne et lui dise ce qu'il en était.

Des pensées inquiètes envahirent son esprit alors qu'il regardait le ciel d'un bleu limpide. Il était très en colère contre l'attitude exécrable des médecins, très inquiet de la réaction d'Iruka, et son cœur était torturé par la culpabilité. Qu'adviendrait il si à cause de lui, et de son égoisme, sa famille était plongée dans la misère ?

Naruto avait toujours pris les choses à cœur et la situation le rendait malade. Tout en Amérique était cher, et il avait toujours fait attention à ses dépenses depuis son arrivée. Sasuke avait été formidalbe, et si une chose avait été excitante mais chère, il avait toujours payé pour les tickets en disant qu'il ne voulait pas y aller tout seul pour que Naruto puisse en profiter avec lui. L'idiot pouvait être très généreux et il savait que la seule manière que Naruto accepte était d'acheter avant et de réclamer sa présence ensuite.

Combien pouvaient couter les frais d'hôpital ? Seraient-il capables de payer le loyer quand ils seraient de retour au Japon ? Iruka pourrait-il acheter un billet d'avion ou payer une chambre pour se loger pour les jours à venir ? Il se sentait bien, et peut être le laisseraient-ils sortir aujourd'hui, comme ça cela ne leur couterait pas plus qu'à présent ! Oh merde, tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il participe à cet échange ?

« Hé dobe, où est Iruka ? »

Naruto tourna la tête et se concentra sur Sasuke, qui entrait avec un grand étranger aux cheveux argent. Qui c'était celui-là ? Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant. Oh et puis qu'est ce que ca pouvait faire ? Ils étaient sur le point de perdre leur maison parce qu'il avait reçu un chox stupide sur la tête.

Sasuke vit les yeux azur remplis de peine et sentit son cœur se serrer d'inquiétude.

« Hé, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Sasuke…je pense qu'on a des problèmes. » dit Naruto d'une petite voix, le regard effrayé et misérable.

L'inquiétude gagna un cran. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette boule d'optimiste aussi apeurée !

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, prêt à détruire instantanément toute menace envers les dux personnes les plus précieuses pour lui. Est-ce que la blessure de Naruto était plus grave que prévu ? Si c'était le cas, il ferait appel aux meilleurs spécialistes et aux soins les plus à la pointe. Rien ne pourrait lui prendre ses deux amis.

« Combien coûtent les frais médicaux aux USA ? » demanda le blond, très inquiet.

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à cette question. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ce docteur, le connard qui a dit que tu n'étais de la famille…Il a été vraiment désagréable avec Iruka, il l'a traité comme s'il n'était qu'un idiot, et après il lui a demandé de le suivre au département financier parce qu'il doit payer les frais tout de suite. Ce trou-du-cul a dit que ça allait couter très cher. »

Merde ! pensa Sasuke.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arranger avec l'hôpital pour que tous les frais soient payés par sa compagnie avant que les frères ne soient au courant. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'hôpital demande le paiement avant qu'ils ne soient sortis, et il avait planifié de faire toutes les démarches cet après midi pendant que ses deux amis se reposaient. Bon sang !

« il est inquiet. Iruka est vraiment inquiet, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet pour une question d'argent, et pourtant on a déjà été dans la dèche avant ! Le docteur a vraiment fait le bâtard, et il a dit que comme on était étrangers, Iruka devait tout payer aujourd'hui ! » conclut Naruto sur un ton désespéré. « Combien coute ce genre d'endroit ? »

Sasuke était sur le point de sauter du lit et de partir sur les traces d'Iruka quand une main forte le retint par l'épaule et le força à se rasseoir.

« Reste avec ton ami », ordonna Kakashi. « Je m'en occupe. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, l'homme aux cheveux argentés était déjà dehors.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Naruto.

Une onde de colère parcourut sa poitrine mais sasuke dut admettre que son sensei avait une meilleur position pour gérer ce genre de situation. Kakashi savait obtenir ce qu'il voulait des gens, alors que c'étaitencore difficile pour lui qui n'avait que 19 ans. Il devait confier la situation à Kakashi. Et à cet instant il devait calmer le Dobe.

--

Assis contre le vieux chêne en face de la fontaine, dans le jardin de l'hôpital, Iruka poussa un soupir et relut les chiffres alignés sur la note. Cette ligne de chiffres interminable risquait d'apporter beaucoup de problèmes à son petit frère et lui. Comment les charges pouvaient-elles être aussi élevées pour seulement trois jours de traitement ? La priw de l'ambulance, du traitement, des médicaments, et un million d'autres petites choses, et même juste le prix de la chambre d'hôpital, tout cela montait la note à plusieurs milliers de dollars, et Iruka se sentit désespéré.

Le département financier de l'hôpital avait demandé qu'il paie immédiatement mais Iruka avait joué la carte de la langue. Quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Bien qu'il comprenne parfait l'Anglais, il leur avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre et déchiffrer le texte correctement, et ils lui avaient permis de prendre la note pour la lire entièrement avant de payer. Mais ils n'avaient pas été très contents de ça cependant. Et bien qu'il l'ait lu des dizaines de fois, le montant annoncé restait toujours le même. Il pouvait payer ce qui était exigé. Mais aprèscela il ne pourrait plus payer une chambre d'hôtel ou bien un billet d'avion de pour rentrer. Il ne pourrait plus subvenir aux autres soins de Naruto, qui continueraient jusqu'à son rétablissement complet.

Il était complètement piégé. Sa seule option était de demander de l'argent à sasuke, et il détestait cette idée ! Naruto et lui s'étaient fait une promesse : quoi qu'il leur arrive, il ne demanderaient jamasi d'argent à leur ami aux cheveux corbeau. C'était important pour eux que Sasuke sache qu'il était leur ami non pas pour l'argent, mais parce qu'ils l'aimaient sincèrement. Mais quelle autre possibilité avait-il ? il valait mieux qu'il emprunte à Sasuke qu'à ses autres amis, qui étaient aussi pauvres que Naruto et lui.

Dans un soupir de défaite, Iruka enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux, les ramenant contre sa poitrine et posant son front contre eux. La note s'échappa de ses doigts et Iruka pria pour qu'elle tombe dans la fontaine et se dissolve. Si la facture pouvait elle aussi s'évaporer comme ça ! Il se força à ravaler le désespoir qui menaçait de s'échapper. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être placé dans une telle situation, il y avait trop peu d'options.

Un bras puissant enlaça ses épaules et dans un cri de surprise, Iruka se retouva contre un large torse réconfortant.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Kakashi, une pointe d'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix grave.

Toute la colère et l'humiliation refit surface, mêlée au désespoir et à l'inquiétude, pour former un mélange instable. Quelque chose s'alluma au fond du professeur. Il tourna des yeux tranchants vers le plus grand.

« Qu'est ce que ca peut bien te foutre ? » cracha-t-il avant de remarquer la note dans la main pâle de l'autre. Il lui arracha des mains et le repoussa, se tenant sur un genou face à Kakashi, l'autre pied bien à plat sur le sol prêt à se lever. « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu as le droit de lire les documents de quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai pas le temps pour ta merde maintenant, Kakashi. Vas-t-en ! »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et la colère parcourait ses veines. Il comprit pourquoi sasuke réagissait comme ça maintenant, la colère était un moyen beaucoup plus facile que les autres émotions. Kakashi le regarda juste d'un œil calme et parla doucement.

« Non. Tout va bien , Iruka. Tu n'as plus à te préoccuper de ces factures, je m'en suis déjà occupé, de même que celles à venir. Tout est parti. »

Les yeux chocolat passèrent de la colère à la confusion et à l'incrédulité. Les épaules sveltes retombèrent et les fines et douces lèvres s'ouvrirent un peu, alors que le plus petit se reculait devant la mystérieuse personne lui faisant face. Il le regarda en silence pendant un moment, avant que l'émotion gange sa gorge et que des larmes se forment aux coins de ses yeux torturés.

«Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le sol, ses mains frappant violemment le sol. Il se sentait en colère, misérable et piégé. « Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Tu n'avais pas à le faire ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Iruka. Je ne fais que ce que j'ai envie de faire, » répondit Kakashi d'une voix douce, comme s'il essayait de rassurer un animal apeuré.

L'homme plus grand ne cessit pas de le regarder avec cet air calme et compréhensif. Mais qu'est ce que cette personne voulait au juste ? Pourquoi était-elle encore dans sa vie d'ailleurs ? Kakashi était sensé avoir disparu. Iruka avait rempli sa part du contrat, avait répondu à ses putain de questions et avait embrassé ce bâtard manipulateur, alros pourquoi n'était-il pas parti ? Iruka se senti battu. Il aurait toujours une dette envers Kakashi. L'homme avait acheté sa dette, et maintenant il avait une dette d'argent envers ce manipulateur ! Et merde, toutes ces émotions étaient trop fortes pour lui.

« Je n'ai pas assez pour te payer, » murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux et plaçant une main devant sa bouche pour réprimer un sanglot.

Des bras l'enlacèrent et il fut ramené contre la poitrine de l'homme. Comme il l'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt pour Sasuke, une main douce vint caresser ses cheveux, et des bras réconfortants lui donnèrent une impression de sécurité. Les mains tannées s'agrippèrent à la chemise pourpre et ne se déserrèrent pas tant qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle.

« C'est bon, tu ne me dois rien. Je voulais le faire, » murmura Kakashi au plus jeune.

La vérité était que Kakashi ne verrait absolument pas la différence, ce n'était que de l'argent de poche pour lui. Ca ne ferait pas la moindre égratignure dans son monde, mais ça aurait aidé un gentil garçon. Mais il avait aussi l'impression qu'Iruka ne voudrait pas se contenter de ça, il était incroyablement indépendant après tout et Kakashi respectait cette qualité. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque le jeune homme commença à agiter la tête négativement.

« Non, tu ne peux pas payer un truc aussi cher. Je dois te rembourser, » insista iruka d'une petite voix. Il se détacha du large torse pour regarder le magnifique visage, mais les bras forts refusèrent de le lacher complètement. « Je te rembourserai. »

Kakashi le regarda d'un air sérieux.

« Tu insistes pour me rembourser ? »

« Oui. » Les yeux chocolat étaient toujours tourmentés mais déterminés.

La tête argentée aquiesca. « Très bien. Le seul paiement que j'accepterai est celui-ci. Premièrement tu devras veniret rester avec moi pendant quelques jours, le temps que les garçons sortent de l'hôpital. En plus cela les aidera parce qu'il sauront que tu es en sécurité et Sasuke se sentira mieux en sachant que tu es dans un lieu décent. Deuxièmement, tu devras répondre à toutes les questiosn que je te poserai. Et troisièmement, tu devras m'embrasser avant ce soir. »

Iruka le regarda abasourdi pendant un moment.

« dis moi que tu plaisantes, Kakashi ! tu viens de payer des milliers de dollars, des dollars américains, et c'est tout ce que tu demandes ? Je dois te rembourser l'argent ! C'est trop sérieux pour en faire un jeu ! »

Kakashi pencha la tête pour la rapprocher de celle d'Iruka. Iruka coupa sa respiration, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer à cause des bras forts qui le serraient.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est le seul paiement que j'accepterai. Maintenant libre à toi de payer ta dette ou pas. De toute façon la note d'hôpital a déjà été payée, » répondit il calmement sans jamais briser le contact visuel. « Que décides-tu Iruka ? »

Un sentiment de déjà vu parcourut Iruka, c'était vraiment trop familier et comme la dernière fois il se rendit bie ncompte qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Je payerai » dit il d'une voix timide.

Kakashi dut lutter pour cacher le sourire de satisfaction naissant sur son visage, cela avait marché encore mieux que prévu.

« Allez, les graçons sont inquiets pour toi. Allons les rejoindre. »

Il se leva et remit Iruka sur ses pieds. Ils regagnèrent l'hôpital en silence, et Kakashi balança la facture oubliée dans la poubelle avant de passer le seuil.


End file.
